The Dark Chronicle
by DarkAngel084
Summary: This story has crossovers of all different kinds of animes, Pan and Marron are at first fighting over Trunks but a boy from the future arrives and changes Pans mind in the chapters they have to defeat there crossover enemies and make new friends, can they
1. Old Friends, Renew

The Dark Chronicle  
  
DbZ/Gt  
  
( This story is fiction I do not own DragonballZ/Gt or any other anime titles I may wright about. This story takes place where Marron and Pan are fighting over the ever popular Trunks. Then out of nowhere villain's from the past arrive. Will Pan and Marron be able to stand up to this danger? Will Trunks make it in time? and who is this mysterious boy from the future? Can Marron resist the evil that surrounds her? Find out.. (if you need to contact me "E-san" or "Tifa" just email me at I will answer all questions you need to ask..talk to you then.)  
  
This story is rated R for Violence, Gore, and sexual situations kids under 13 are not permitted.(wow that's so confidential XP lol)  
  
Future Trunks: 20  
  
Trunks: 19  
  
Goten: 18  
  
Uub:19  
  
Marron: 18  
  
Bra: 18  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Part 1 : Old Friends, Renew. THE DARK CHRONICLE  
  
Marron sighed as Pan rambled on and on about the studies her grandmother Chichi was making her do. Pan and Marron were both being taught by Chichi at home school. Marron who had to go to Chichi house practically every single day was not very happy about it. Pan breathed after talking so much she leaned on the tree they were standing by and rolled her eyes. "So how have your studies been?" Pan asked hoping she might actually get an answer. To her surprise Marron answered her. "They have been ok..not the best in the world but ok." Marron said rather boredly. Pan shrugged and stood straight and stretched. "Hey you wanna train?" Pan asked knowing the answer. "No..I told you Pan, me and Vegeta haven't finished training yet.." Marron answered with a sigh and sitting on the picnic table her legs crossed. Pan shrugged and walked north to the swings. "Ok..well if you need me I'll be over here ok?" Pan asked not waiting for an answer. Marron nodded when Pan was gone she looked at where she walked to and scowled. "Stop acting like you wanna be my friend Pan..I won't back off..Trunks is mine.." Marron points to herself with her thumb Marron then lay back on the table .She closes her eyes and thinks of Trunks and where he, her father, Gohan, and Goku went. Of course Vegeta was training elsewhere he had refused to train with Goku as usual. :  
  
Flashback:  
  
Trunks walks up to Pan and Marron smiling he waved to them they both waved back looking at each other out of the corner of each others eyes. "Hey you guys wanna train with me and the guys?" He asked stepping in front of them. "Well who's all going to train?" Marron asked sitting down on the bench top. "Well.." Trunks started looking thoughtful. "I'm training with Goten, Uub, Goku, and Gohan today." Trunks finished then scratched his head. "Wait..I think I'm forgetting someone.." Marron looks at him and tilts her head. "Is my daddy going?" She asked brushing dust off her blue plaid skirt. Trunks snaps his fingers at her. "Yeah! I almost forgot about him.." Trunks said laughing slightly Marron giggled. "Well.." Pan butted in making Trunks and Marron look at her. "I don't think I wanna train today.." Pan says looking at her nails then wiping them on her shirt. Trunks nods and looks at Marron. "Are you coming?" He asks a look of hope on his face. Marron looks at Pan and huffs. (If she thinks I'm falling for that one then she is terribly mistaken..) Marron says in her mind. She looks at trunks and sighs thinking. "Sorry Trunks..I don't feel very well today I promise I will next time..." Marron winks at him. "Just you and me.." Points to him. Trunks blushes and nods at her Pan growls and turns her head. "Well I better be going.. See you guys later ok?" Trunks says and waves goodbye to them. Marron waves back but Pan stands still not moving an inch she looks at Trunks from the corner of her eye and sighs. "Bye Trunks!!" Marron yells waving as he flies away. She looks after him smiling.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Marron opens her eyes and looks at the sky sadly her blue french hat in her hand. Pan walked to the swings kicking up dirt angrily. "Dammit.." Pan says under her breathe as she looks at the ground her hands in her pockets. "I know he likes her..why am I even trying.." Pan sighs and flies to the swing and sits on it. Her black tank top blowing in the wind as she swings back and forth. She shrugs and sighs. "Why does it have to be like this?..." Pan said and buried her face in her hands. Marron gazed into the sky as the clouds flew over head she smiling imagining Trunks and her laying down beside each other watching the clouds on this type of day at this moment. She closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes suddenly she heard a ruffling leaves and sat up straight she looked around and jumped off the bench suddenly she put her hands into a fist and got in a defensive mode. "Show yourself!! Coward!" Marron said when she heard someone laugh. Marron turned to the old broken down school that was right next to the playground she was at. She saw a pair of ice-like eyes that were looking at her hungrily. She back ed up slightly and gulped then stood straight her blue eyes blazing. "Come out of there now!!" She yelled angrily. The person laughed again and walked out his hands in his pockets an orange scarf around his neck and shoulder length black hair he smiled at her. Marron gawked at him then shook out of her trance. "Who are you.." She asked putting up her fist. He shook his hair out of his face. "Android 17.." He says his voice mystic and deep Marron almost fell off her feet as he talked to her. She rubbed her eyes then opened them she looked around and saw that the mysterious Android 17 was gone..When something swooped down behind her. Marron turned around and screamed as the thing grabbed her and disappeared.  
  
Pan turned and stood up. She looked around confused. "Marron?.." She said and walked over to the bench table she put her hand to her forehead and looked around squinting into the sun. "Marron?!!" she yelled this time when she stepped on something she looked down and saw it was Marrons hat she leant down and picked it up. "Marron's hat..." Pan whispered and examined it then stood up. "Where'd she go?.." Pan stopped as she heard footsteps behind her she turned around quickly. "Marron is that y-.." Pan stopped as she saw a creature who resembled somewhat of a cockroach his purple eyes staring at her. "Who are you?!.." Pan growled and put up her fist her ki rising. The thing laughed and crossed its arms. "I'm cell..who are you?" He asks pan swallowed and the hat dropped to the ground. "I'm Pan Son!..now where's Marron?!!" Cell laughed as she ended her sentence roaring. "Follow me..." He says and flies up into the air and flies off. Pan glares at him and and flies after him. Cell landed near a lake with a waterfall pan landed and put her hands up again. "I'm not gonna ask you again...where is Marron?.." She says her hair starting to fly up slightly as her ki rises with her anger. "Don't worry about her..." Cell says and uncrosses his arms grinning evilly. "So who's daughter are you?.." He asks looking interested. Pan looked at him awkwardly then answered. "I'm the daughter of Gohan.." Cell looked at her amazed (she's the daughter of that brat..the brat who killed me...I will make him pay with the death of his daughter...) cell thought and then flew forward her and starting throwing punches at her. Pan smirked and caught the punches easily. "Is that all you've got?.." She said and caught both his hands and kicked, her foot flying into Cell's stomach and knocking him out of the earth. Cell looked up at her from the ground and growled angrily he disappeared and reappeared behind her he grabbed her. She turned around and he grabbed her shoulders and head butted her. Pan stumbled back feeling like she just got hit by a train. She reached up and grabbed Cells foot and swung him around. Cell watched as the colors flew past his face he screamed and was then thrown into a tree. Pan watched as he connected to the tree braking it in half. Cell looked up and appeared behind her again he grabbed her staring throwing punches at her that not even she could block at that distance..  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Trunks threw at punch at Goten who blocked and tried to trip him. Trunks smirked and grabbed Gotens foot and pulled making his friend fall. Goten got up after falling on his face and scowled. "What was that for?!.." He asked rubbing his head. Trunks laughed and put his hands to his sides. "It's your fault Goten you need to be prepared for that.." Goten rolled his eyes and stood up again. Uub grabbed Gohan and was about to body slam him when Gohan broke out of it and threw Uub off him sending him flying into the ground. Uub got up and wiped blood off his lip and flew back to Gohan. "Come on Goku!! Put some effort into it ok?! I know your training me but.." Krillin said rather boredly as Goku was throwing baby kicks at him smiling childlike. When a scream stopped everyone from what they were doing. Trunks stopped suddenly and looked up catching Goten's fist not even looking at him. Goten watched Trunks and looked up also he looked worried as well as Trunks. Gohan looked at Krillin. "That sounded an awful like Marron, Krillin.." He said thoughtfully. Krillin turned toward Gohan twitching then turns toward the sky. "Marron!!!!" He yells. Trunks and Goten immediately fly up into the air and off. "Marron!!" They both yell in unison Uub looks at them then stops dead. "Wait!! Pan was with Marron...PAN!!!" He yells and flies after Trunks and Goten. Gohan and the others look at each other and fly after them Krillin almost in tears thinking about the things that could have happened to her he turns white and flies faster.  
  
Pan stopped her eye bleeding her body bruised she looked at Cell her eyes barely open she falls back. "I'm..sor..ry..tr..unks.." She says sadly as she falls to the ground on her back. Call smirks and flies down and walking up to her she tries to crawl back from him her left eye closed still bleeding. When something appeared in the sky it looked like a machine. Pan gazed up at it hoping for help. She saw it then fall to the ground instantly the top opened and a boy with purple hair and a sword strapped to his back looked down pan gasped as the boy looked exactly like Trunks. The boy jumped out of the machine. "Stupid..piece of junk!" He yelled as he read the controls. Pan read a part of the machine that stood out to her the most. It said "hope!!" across it. Cell stepped back for he obviously recognized him and was surprised to see him...not to mention his energy. The boy turned around as he heard Cell step back he looked outraged. "Cell!!!" He yelled at the coward backing away. Cell looked at Pan then at the boy and grabbed her by the hair. Pan held her head and closed her eyes in pain she felt bad already. The boy looked at Pan then at Cell his eyes showing flames of anger. He took out his sword. "Let her go..." He said his voice deep and filled with anger dying to brake out of him. Cell smirked and yanked on Pans hair again she winces and moaned as she felt her head would come off if Cell yanked again. "What's wrong Future Trunks?..can't take seeing someone in pain..not again.."  
  
Pan blinked and looked at the boy in disbelief still holding her head. The boy breathed deeply trying to calm himself but then charged at Cell and cut right through him. Cell looked at Future Trunks in shock before disappearing into thin air. Future trunks turned to Pan and smiled. "Are you ok? Mis?" He asked worriedly Pan smiled about to ask him something when she closed her eyes going unconscious. Future Trunks's eyes widened. "Wait!!! hey!! "He yelled and picked her up and held her then flew over to the water fall with her. He set her down on a rock and took off her bandana and soaked it in water then put it to her forehead. He smiled as the blood started to disappear he looked at her and then blushed as he accidently poured water onto her shirt he set the bandana down and watched her. "She's..so..pretty.." He said dreamily hoping she wouldn't wake up. She stirred an after half an hour she opened her eyes and looked up at him she tilted her head at him and stretched yawning. "Who-who are you?.." She asked he looked at her and bowed his head slightly. "I'm from the Future..they call me Future Trunks.." He looked at her curiously. "May I ask you yours mis?" Pan laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yes..my name is Pan, Pan Son" she nodded and smiled. Future Trunks blinked. "Who-who is your father? If you don't mind me asking." He said she looked at him awkwardly and nodded again. ( why is everyone i talk today asking me that?) "My father is Gohan Son." Pan says looking at him. Future Trunks looks shocked but shakes his head and smiles (so Gohan has a wife now?..wow..I'm happy for him..he deserves a wife..) Future Trunks thinks as he smiles at her. Pan stops and looks down. "Thank you for saving me.." She says her face going from a peach to a light pink. Future Trunks blushes and nods looking down."It was nothing..you looked like you needed help..I couldn't just leave you.." He says starting to stutter. Pan smiles and looks up at him she crawls over to him and looks into his eyes."Thank you.." She says and kisses his cheek. He blushes and smiles. "Your welcome.." He says shyly. He looked at her smiling. They stared at each other as if in a trance. "Ahem!!" Comes a voice that makes the two look up quickly they jump as they see Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Uub, Goten, and to Pans depression Trunks.. The original Trunks looks to Pan worried. "They told me who this guy is so.." Trunks starts he brakes off and looks around Pan looked at him knowing what was coming. "Wh-where's Marron?.." He asked Pan sighed looking down. She was right..he did love Marron more...Pan resisted the urge to cry and looked up sadly. "Trunks...I honestly don't know.." She answers he looks at her and frowns then looks away. Future Trunks looks at Pan as she looks down. He is about to ask her what's wrong? When Goku cuts him off. "Guys we should get to Capsule Corp. We could try and see if Bulma can find her." Goku says. Everyone looks at Goku surprised. "Wow.. Goku..have you gotten smarter?.." Uub asked Goku looks at him and tilts his head. "What's that supposed to mean?.." He asks feeling offended Uub laughed and shook his head then looked at Pan sadly. "Pan?..you ok?" He asks a little too much emotion showing. Pan looks up at him and nods then stands. Future Trunks stands as well and looks at her then at Goku and nods. "Lets go.." He says and they all nod and blast off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
Android 17 stands over Marron who is tied down to a table her eyes closed. Android 17 smirked as her put a bracelet around her wrist which was linked from her bracelet to a ring a slave bracelet..downstairs Bulma laid on the floor knocked out her breathing shallow. Android 18 however was crawling on her hands and knees trying to get over to the door. "Kr-Krillin.." She said her forehead bleeding. Chichi in a corner of the room by the stairs she was on her knees holding herself up by the railing her eyes barely open. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up only to groan and fall back down as the pain in her leg from where Android 17 had broken it. She looked over at Android 18. "Wh-who did this?.." She asked wincing as a sudden pain shot through her leg making her grip the railing angrily. Android 18 looked up as she leaned her back on the door. "I-..I'm not sure..I didn't see..he was too fast..." Android 18 said as she closed her eyes in pain. Chichi looked at her hand which was resting on her stomach and saw that it was covered in blood. She looked at her hand surprised and then sighed shaking her head.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Android 17 looks at Marron grinning madly as he opens her shirt slightly he stops himself and sighs hitting himself mentally. "Stop it 17...what's gotten into you?..but she isn't my niece...and she is so pretty..." He said his hand running down her cheek to her jaw then down her neck and up again. He smiled and then leant down to kiss her when he stepped back looking shocked at himself. "17..what are you doing?..she is too young for you.."  
  
He said quietly then sighed looking up he looks down sadly then up and unties her from the table and flies off with her in his arms because he had sensed the Z warriors coming. The Z warriors open the back door and look around. "Chichi?.." you there hun?" Goku asked walking through the kitchen. "Android 18!!! 18!! Please answer me!!"  
  
Krillin yells running through the house. "Hey guys..look I found the food!!" Goku yells from the kitchen tons of food in his arms. Krillin blinks but then Vegeta comes stomping in an angry look on his face. "Kakarott!!! get out of my fridge!!" Vegeta yells. When a gasp from Krillin is heard from the living room everyone runs into the room hurriedly. "What's wrong!!-"Pans says then stops as she see's her grandmother on the floor in pain. And Android 18 by the door leaning on it her eyes closed. "Grandma!!" Pan yells. "Chichi!!" Comes Future Trunks's voice he rushed in and ran to her immediately picking her up he shook her slightly waking her up. She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Fu-Future Trunks..is it really you?.." She asked her voice cracking she winced. Future Trunks looked down and saw that she was bleeding on her stomach and now had her blood all over him he looked back up at her horrified. "Chichi!!" He yelled chichi opened her eyes weakly. "I'm ok..don't worry.." She said then Goku appeared right beside them his face white holding a senzu bean he took Chichi from Future Trunks's arms and held her almost crying. "Chichi!! Please be ok!" Goku said rocking back and forth then Chichi hugged him. "I'm ok now.." She says as she got done eating the senzu bean he gave her. Future Trunks looked at them and smiled sadly then he saw Pan looking at him and he smiled as he waved. "MOM!!" Came the original Trunks's voice and he ran into his mother followed by Vegeta who actually looked worried. Vegeta picked up Bulma and held her as Trunks fed her a senzu bean. Bulma stirred slightly in Vegeta's arms making him look at her he sighed relieved and hugged her. "V-Vegeta?.." Bulma started looking at him as he hugged her. Trunks sighed and smiled. "Android 18!! Wake up !!" Krillin yelled holding her she opened her eyes as she swallowed the bean. She smiled and hugged him trying to fight back tears. "You came back..you came back for me.." She said her forehead on his shoulder he smiled down at her and put his hand to her head closing his eyes and smiling. "I would never just leave you to die 18..never.." He said kissing her head. Android 18 smiled and hugged him still. Gohan looked up as everything was ok and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink! Anyone want one?!" He yelled making Goten look up. "Yes I want a cherry coke Gohan!!" Goten said waving his hand in the air. Gohan laughed and nodded. "Ok Goten." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
He looked in the fridge and picked up a Pepsi and opened the top and drank it. He wiped his mouth and grinned. "Ohhh yeah.." He said then chuckled to himself. When he closed the door he jumped as Marron was standing there her arms crossed she grinned. "Marron! Hey everyone's looking for you..your dad, Trunks, and Goten-..what are you doing Marron?" Gohan asked as Marron put up her hand with the bracelet Gohan looked at her hand curiously then his eyes widened as she shot a blast at him going right through him he opened his eyes and fell back blood spilling from his mouth. Everyone's head turned and ran into the kitchen they all gasped as they saw Marron standing there her usual angelic look replaced with an evil sneer. She grinned at Goten and held up two different cherry coke's. "will that be diet or regular Goten?.." She asked making him gawk at her. "Where-where's my brother Marron?.." He asked she simply laughed and pointed to the broken table beside the fridge. Goten took one glance at the table and knew... "Gohan!!!!!!" He yells as his mother screams and faints Goku catches her looking slightly surprised he looked over at the body and his eyes widened. "Gohan!" He yelled as blood filled the floor around the table where the body of Gohan lay. Pan and Future Trunks ran into the room. Pan skid to a halt and looked around. "Papa?..where's papa?" She asks scanning the room. the original Trunks turns to her sadly. "I'm sorry Pan.." He said and backed up revealing Gohan. Pan stared in shock and fell to her knees. "Papa!!!" She yells tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls. Future trunks looked at her and ran towards her wrapping his arms around her rocking back and forth. "Shh..Pan..shh it's ok.." He said making her stop she wept into his jacket tears still in her eyes. She looked up and looked at her fathers body her hands balled into fist her ki raising rapidly. She growled and she turned Super Saiyajin. Future Trunks's jaw dropped and he looked at his other self in disbelief who didn't look amused he looked back at him and put his thumb up. Future Trunks turned back and Pan was now on Super Saiyajin 2 and growing when her hair grew longer now going beyond ss2 to Super Saiyajin 3 when she looked up at Marron turning back to Super Saiyajin 2. "How could you Marron?.." Pan asked looking at her sadly. Marron grinned and shrugged. "He was too Damn annoying.." She said simply this mad Pan angry. "Take that back!!!!!" She yelled and jumped at Marron at full speed Marron not seeing it coming got kicked to the wall. Goten looked at Marron sadly.  
  
"Marron please stop this..I beg of you.." Goten said looking down. Marron looked at him from the wall. "Get on your hands and knees ands beg.." She said now getting up and brushing off the dust from her skirt which was cut short from being thrown into the wall at such speed. Trunks wiped his mouth from drooling and looked at Marron grinning. "Go Marron!!!" He yelled future Trunks looked at him his eyes had fire in them he tackled Trunks knocking him to the ground beating the crap out of him. "How dare you!!" Is all you here from the 2 boys above the shouts of pain coming from the original Trunks. Vegeta looked at Marron in surprised then at Pan in pure shock. "Kakarott's spawns brat did it..she has a gone Super Saiyajin..but..she's just a women h-how?" Vegeta says amazed. Future Trunks looks at Vegeta and smiles. "Anything's possible dad.." He says quietly and looks back at Marron and Pan who had started fighting again. Pan through a punch to Marrons face who caught it and countered with a knee to the head which Pan blocked but grabbed her foot and swung her to the west side of the Capsule Corp. When Marron reappeared everyone looked at her Pan got in front of her and flew at high speed to her, her fist raised. Marron smirked and held up her hand. Everyone shielded there eyes as a blast of light erupted from the 2 as they collided. They heard Pans high pitched scream and Marron's cackling and then all was quiet. Future Trunks looked up as did everyone else. "PAN!!" He yelled Trunks looked around. "MARRON where are you!!!??" He yelled as well as his Future self they both fell to there knees.  
  
At this point..  
  
Android 17 grinned at his new find. "Yes..now I have 2 slaves..well done Marron.." The greedy Android said as he looked from Pan who was lying on a table strapped down sleeping. To Marron who was over by the door she grinned in the shadows and her eyes glowing red. "Here we go.." 17 said as he pulled a black and white slave bracelet on to Pans hand. He boggled and let go of her. Then turned to Marron he looked at her proudly. "You're the best.." He cut off realizing what he was about to do as he hugged her. Android 17 shook his head sadly and stepped back from her he smiled and walked away from her. He walked over to Pan and ran his index finger down her jaw and her eyes suddenly opened hitting the "on" switch. Pan's eyes glowed red as they opened. Android 17 laughed in the background as Pan sat up she turned her head slowly toward Marron and grinned who smiled walking out of the shadows. "Are you ready..Pan?" Marron asked her smiles turning into somewhat of an evil smirk. Pan nodded and smiled her eyes glowing a faint red as she stood up from the table. They two girls both laughed evilly as night drew near.  
  
Nightime back at Capsule Corp...  
  
Future Trunks sat holding Pans bandana in his right hand as he gazed up at the stars. He turned to his present self. Who was doing the same with Marron's french hat."Do you think we'll ever see them again?.." Present Trunks asked as he looked up sadly. Future Trunks looked at hi other self in disbelief. "Of course we will..don't give up so quickly..I know we'll find them..I just know it.." Future Trunks answers smiling up at the stars. He leans back on the ground holding the bandana to his chest. "I find you Pan...I promise..." He says before turning over. He senses his present self stir in his sleep beside him. He sighs and falls asleep watching the stars.  
  
Future Trunks's dream:  
  
Future Trunks walks up to Pan who has her back to him. He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Pan?! Is it really you?" He asks she didn't answer she turns around and she looks angry her face showing anger. She backs away from him scowling. "Don't touch me.." She says and growls then flies off leaving Future Trunks in shock. "Pan?.." He says then he turns and he see's Android 18, Bulma, Chichi, and Marron standing there looking at him they are all smiling as they fade away. "Wait!! Don't leave!!" He says as he tries to run after them. When suddenly they are gone and Pan appears she turns around and smiles at him her eyes sparkling she makes a piece sign at him then she starts to fade from him as well. "No!!! Pan!! Don't leave me!! Please!!" He yells reaching out to her. But she then disappears from his sight he turns as he see's hears someone behind him. He looks at the girl shocked as she puts her hand up her smirk growing. "P-p-pan?.." Future Trunks stutters trying to back up from her she laughs evilly and a ki blast forms in her hand. "Pan!! Wait! What are you doing?!!" He yells this time and she laughs as it heads towards him it hits...  
  
End Dream Sequence:  
  
Future Trunks wakes up in a pool of sweat he gasps as he grips the hat in his arms he looks around at everyone and see's his father holing his mother lovingly in his arms he breathes and lays back down. He turns over and tries to fall back to sleep.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Videl walks into Capsule Corp. She takes off her hat and throws it on the floor. "Where is Gohan and Pan!! Bulma!! Chichi!" She yells running into the living room where there was a giant hole in the roof. Videl looked up and backed into the wall holding her heart. "Oh my g-"Videl starts but is frightened by a grunt from beside her. She turns as she hears a slight gasp. Videl's eyes widen and she stumbles back as Goku appears holding Gohans body in his arms blood leaking from the wound on the poor Gohans chest. "Gohan!!!!!!!! Noooo!!!!" Videl cried out in tears she falls backwards onto the Ground trying not to look at her husband. Tien comes from behind Goku and takes Gohan. Goku nods and takes Videl into another room to calm her. Chichi sits beside one of the broken walls looking out into the sky as it changes from a silent deep blue to a peaceful baby blue. She weeps holding a handkerchief close to her eye. She sets it down trying to hold back her tears. She lost her son..and now..Pan..now Pan was gone..taken from her..just like her son..Chichi sighed and looked down but turned her head toward the person who just sat down beside her. "Hi..Future Trunks..how are you today?" She asked hoping he didn't see her crying. A tear falls from Chichi's cheek not being able to stop it. Future Trunks frowns and wipes it away with his thumb. "Please..don't cry Chichi...i promise we will find Pan..I promise.." He says and hugs her taking her into his arms. Chichi cries silently into his shirt clutching him around her. Not wanting to let go. "Oh Future Trunks..why is this happening?.." Chichi says and lifts her head from his shirt. Future Trunks smiles and brushes a piece of her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Chichi smiles and closes her eyes hugging him. When Vegeta's grunt made them look behind each other. They turned and saw the hole room staring at them. Goku not there because he was taking care of Videl. The 2 spring apart immediately and Future Trunks walks away blushing. Chichi looks at everyone pleading. "Please..he wasn't doing anything..he was helping me.." She said almost on her knees begging them not to tell. They all nodded and looked away as if nothing happened."Thank you.." Chichi whispers and sits back down.  
  
Yamucha sighs and leans on the wall Bulma and Vegeta behind him. When he hears Bulma giggle he turns around slightly and stops as he hears Vegeta mutter something that makes Bulma giggle again. Yamucha's eyes widen in surprise then he turns back slowly. "I'm not even going to ask.." Yamucha says quietly.  
  
KAAAAAAAAABLAAAAAAM!!!!  
  
Everyone shielded there face from the dropping debris and looks up choking on the dust and smoke. "I didn't do it!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!" Yamucha yelled out covering his face and hiding. Vegeta scowls. "we all know you didn't do it..your 2 weak.." He said disgusted by Yamucha's behavior. "Hey!! What's that supposed to mean!!!"Yamucha yelled angrily. Everyone gasps as they see Pan's form through the smoke. Pan's face shows no emotion as she stands there her arms crossed her eyes red filled with nothing. Future Trunks looks up as he senses her he smiles. "PAN!!!" He yells and runs to her. He looked at her then noticed her hand he picked up her wrist and looked at it. "What is this Pan?.." He asked gazing at it. It was so pretty..but..there was something..about it..he couldn't shake off..when they hear Krillin cry out and Android 18 yell. "Marron!! What are you doing?!" Yells a terrified Android 18. Marron looks insane as she puts her hand to her fathers chest. Her eyes open wider and she laughs maniacally. Krillin looks at his daughter horrified as the ki in her hand reaches for him practically sucking out his life. Marron's hand touches his chest and the blast makes it's way through Krillin splattering blood everywhere. Krillins eyes open wide and he falls to the ground dead .Android 18 falls to her knees and picks Krillin up and sets him in her lap. His eyes that once had shown so much love for her.. Was now replaced by nothingness his eyes were empty. She closed his eyes one hand over her mouth as she cries. Android 18 looks to her daughter her emotions mixed between anger and sorrow."How could you Marron!!! your own father!!!!" Marron's mother cried out to her. Marron only smirked and walked up to her mother and put her hand to her throat. 18 looked to her daughter in shock terrified. "Y-you..wouldn't.." She says to her daughter almost begging to not take her life. "18!!!!!! get away from Marron!! Please!!!" The originally Trunks yelled and started to runs toward the 2 women. "Marron why are you doing this!!!?" Goten yells and appears behind Trunks. Marron grins evilly and a ki blast forms in her hand. "Oh I would..dear sweet mother..goodbye.." And at that before the Android can even respond her daughter blows a hole through her. Marron smiles as her hair covers her face as she stands up. Trunks and Goten stop in there Tracks stuttering.  
  
"M-m-Marron?" Goten says pointing to her. "W-why..your..m-m-m-mom.. Marron..why?" Trunks says and starts to walk backwards as her head turns to them she smiles. Future Trunks looks back at Pan. And see's she is gone. "Pan?.." He looks around for her when he spots her sneaking behind Piccolo Future Trunks gasp"Piccolo!!!" He says as Pan puts her hand behind his back. Piccolo looks at Future Trunks and then at Pan but before he can even move yet say anything is blasted. Bits of Piccolos turban fall to the ground in front of Pan as she puts her hand down. "Heh.." She says and looks up at Future Trunks grinning. "Pan..wh-why? what are you doing?.." He says trying not to let himself believe. "PICCOLO!!!" It seems Goku has finally returned from Videl and has just gotten a glimpse of what Piccolo now is. Goten growls at Marron. "I gave up everything for you!!!! and you do this!!!" He says mad is about to upper cut her when she simply puts up her hand a blast makes it's way through him making him spit up blood as it goes through his chest .Goten falls back in the air and lays motionless on the ground as blood starts to pour from him. In the corner Chichi falls holding her mouth in disbelief .Trunks looks at what is left of his best friend and stops he looks up and see's that Marron and Pan have joined each other and are now standing beside each other grinning madly. Both looking down at the 18 year old Goten. Yamucha staggers back in fear and starts to run. Pans head turns to him and she disappears she reappears right in front of him her hand in front of his face. Yamucha stops dead and he tries not to move but Pan kills him anyway.  
  
"Pan!! Stop it!!!" Future Trunks yells at her. Chichi makes her way over to Pan and stands right in front of her. "You have been a bad young lady Pan-chan!!" She yells pointing her finger at her. Pan laughs and grabs Chichi by the neck. Future Trunks looks at her in horror. "No!! Pan!! PLEASE!! Stop!" He yells out again running towards her his hand outstretched. But Goku in front of him growling wasn't helping him get to Chichi. "Bye grandma..." Pan says and puts her hand through Chichi stomach easily she rips it out her hand covered in blood. Chichi eyes open wide as a drops of blood run down her mouth to her chin she whimpers and then her eyes close. "G-g..oku.." She whispers then her eye lids shut as she stops breathing. Goku and Future Trunks skid to a halt. "CHICHI!!!! NO!!!" Goku yells at the top of his lungs and pulls Chichi into his arms her blood covers him rather quickly. Future Trunks looks at Pan. "H-how..c-could you?.." He asks as a tear falls from his cheek. Bulma screams and Vegeta turns around instantly. "Bulma!!!!!" He yells as he see's Marron had Bulma pinned to the wall Marron smirked as her face turned to Vegeta's who looked at her mortified."Please! Marron!! No!!" He yelled to her Marron grinned and Bulma's last look of Vegeta ended she gasped as her stomach was blown to pieces. Her eyes open and she moves her head upwards as she chokes up blood she sighs and her eyes close as Marron drops her to the ground. Vegeta fell to his knees. "BULMA!!!!" He screams and pounds his fist into the grounds tears pouring down his face. Future Trunks and Trunks both yell and run to Pan and Marron. "PAN!! What is wrong with you!!!" Future Trunks cries out shaking her. She looks at him and puts her hand to his stomach he backs up and she smiles.  
  
"P-pan?" He says and then her hand forms a ki blast that knocks him onto the wall and through it. Future Trunks looks up at her blood running down his cheek as water from a pipe falls onto him covering him with water. His eyes barely open he starts to shake as he looks at her. "Pan..please.." He says. When Trunks is thrown into the same wall. Future Trunks looks at his present self and gasps as Trunks throws up blood from Marron punching him. Future Trunks looks down at himself he is covered with his own blood and not to mention others as well. The boys look at the 2 girls in shock almost dead. "Marron... I love you..." Trunks says as a tear falls down his cheek. Pan picks up Future Trunks and throws him into a wall making him hunch over in pain he rolls over groaning as his side bleeds violently. Trunks looks at Marron knowing what is coming as she puts up her hand he decides to take a chance at being killed and jumps up and kisses her. Marron stops and her eyes close and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Pan takes out her chain that is around her waist she whips it to her side and grins at Future Trunks. He gulps and as she throws it at him he jumps to her holding her in his arms blood now flowing down his mouth again from the chain hitting him on in the chest almost going through. Pan eyes open as he holds her she stops as a tears falls from her eyes. "Pan..it will be ok..I promise..it will be ok..." He says into her hair as he holds her. "Oh no.." she says and falls to her knees. The bracelet falls from her hand as she rips it off from it digging into her skin. Marron's bracelet drops to the floor as her and Trunks kiss."please, please forgive me...I didn't mean to.."Pan said looking at her hands then at him as he is covered with blood she looks at Future Trunks sadly and hugs him gently. "I'm so sorry..." She says sadly. Marron and Trunks stop kissing and smile at each other. Trunks winces and holds his stomach she looks at Trunks and puts her hand to it and feels the wound she lifts her hand and blood shows through she gasps and looks at him. "D-did..I do this?.." She asks covering her mouth with her other hand as she stares in shock at him. He looks down sadly."Y-yes..you er..did..but..I'm ok..now..don't worry I'm ok.." He says as she falls to her hands and knees like Pan he smiles at her and takes her into his arms hugging her. "I'm..ok..now that I'm with you.." He says Marron smiles and a tear falls from her eyes and she hugs him.  
  
Android 17 appears on the torn up wall and growls at them. "So..I see you have found out my secret.." He says angrily. Marron looks up at him and gasps. "I..I know you.." She says and then disappears when they see her again Frieza has her in his arms, he laughs. "Stupid monkeys..." Frieza said and Marrons eyes open and she looks at Frieze then at Trunks. "Trunks!!!! help me!!" She yells trying to get away from Frieza. Pan looks up as well as Future Trunks "Marron!!!!" Pan yells looking at her now best friend. Future Trunks looks up. "Frieza?.." He says quietly. When he turns towards Pan. "But..I killed h-"Future Trunks cuts off as Pan is no longer there. He looks around. "Pan!!!" He yells looking upwards and see's Android 13 holding her she looks at him scared. "Help me!!!" She yells to him trying to kick the Android. 13 laughs and appears beside Android 17 who smirks at the 2 girls. "Ta ta.. Boys.." The boy with dark hair said and him and his minions blast off towards the northern wastelands the girls screaming out the boys names. "FRIEZA!!!!" An angry prince yells and blast off after them. "Father wait!!!" Future Trunks says and flies after him."Dad!!!" Trunks yells and flies after them both. When Vegeta stops he turns around and looks toward Capsule Corp. Present Trunks does as well Future Trunks looks at them both curiously. "Bra.."  
  
Bra stumbles over the wreckage of what was left of her house. She looks over at Gohan's body then turns away shielding her face. "Thank god it's only Gohan..." She said relieved. "I was afraid it was.." She stops as she looks over at a shoe she looks at the person recognizing the shoe and her eyes open wide with tears. She opens her mouth... Vegeta blinks as he hears a scream and then his energy goes down. "Bra...." The Saiyajin prince says to himself as he looks down then he looks up as someone appears in front of him. A girl with blue hair wearing a head band hovers there in front of her father holding onto Goten's body. Tears fall down her cheeks as she looks up at the four. "...What happened here?..Goten.." She looks at Goten then back to her father. "Well..What happened?!" She yells getting angry. Vegeta floats back slightly then looks down. Trunks flies over to her and looks her dead in the eye. "Sis..I-..I am sorry..." He says sadly putting a hand on her shoulder. She growls and drops Goten's body letting him fall to the earth. Her energy growing rapidly and suddenly her hair turns gold. "YOUR SORRY!!!" She growls clenching her fist her eyes glisten in anger. "SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" She yells again and throws a punch at her brother failing miserably to hit him. He looks at her as she starts to float downwards her eyes closed she covers her face as her father catches her. She starts to cry and she hugs him. Future Trunks blinks in shock. He looks at his present self and whispers. "I have a sister?.." He asked the original Trunks rolled his eyes and whispered back in an irritated tone. "Yes..you imbecile.." Future Trunks looked at him his anger growing. "Don't call me that..you have no idea what I've been through.." He growled and raised his fist. "Ooh..Mr. Sensitive.." The present one responds putting up his hands acting like he was scared Future Trunks was about to lunge at Trunks but heard Bra speak again and stopped. "Dad..why?..why" Bra says choking on her tears."I'm sorry.." Vegeta says and kisses her forehead and then looks up at Tien. He growls. "Take care of my daughter..don't let anything happen to her understand that?.."  
  
He says handing his daughter to Tien as Bra cried her self to sleep. Future Trunks looks down then up at his father sadly. Tien nods and floats back to Goku with Choatzu at his heels. Vegeta looks behind him angrily. "Stupid metal trash.." He says clenching his fist again. "Made me give my daughter...to that Tien...and that clown Kakarott..." He spats out and he turns Super Saiyajin. "This won't go unpunished!!!!!!" Vegeta yells and blast off after Frieza's energy. Future Trunks and Trunks look at each other then nod and blast off after there father.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Pan could taste the blood as it came up through her throat choking her she arched her back and leaned over holding her stomach she moaned in agony as Android 13 kicked her side as chains dangled from her hands and feet keeping them from fighting. Pan rolled over as she saw Marron trying to brake the chains again but failing she looks up at Android 17 then finds her self on her back as the Android tackles her he grins as she whimpers in fear."I love the smell of terror.." He says and licks her cheek with his tongue. Marron turns her head to the side and growls closing her eyes. "Stop it.." She hisses through her teeth. Pan coughs and gets up but almost falls over from the weight of the chains she looks over at Marron again through one eye open she puts her hand up at Android 13 and fires a blast that he catches in his bare hands he crushes it and walks over to her. Pan not being able to move stares at him and open her other eyes she blinks and growls as he grabs her by the waist after looking at Android 17 and Marron. He tilts his head. "I reckon I could do that to.." He says in that stupid redneck accent ( for my own pleasure folks I had to put that in XP). Pan tries to push him away but can't seen how she lost all her energy. She puts her hands to his chest trying to push him off still. He grins and licks her neck Pan throws a punch but misses as he catches her hand. Marron opened her eyes as Android 17 ripped open her shirt, which was now barely covering her. She gasped and then tried to kick him to get him off her since he pinned her down .Android 17 laughed and bent down. Marron's eyes widened. Pan was now chained to the tree and Android 13 was undoing her cloths every now and then looking at Android 17 and Marron to know what he is doing. Pan glared at him biting the cloth that was blocking her mouth then she closed her eyes and screamed into it.  
  
Future Trunks looks down as he puts his hand to his chest. He looks over at his present self and see's he is holding his chest as well. Future Trunks raises a brow then flies off at high speed after his father. "Marron....why..is this happening to me?..." Trunks said looking at his hand as he feels like his heart is crying out to him trying to say something he can't make out. He sighs and closes his eyes and blasts off as well.  
  
Morning..  
  
The three men were still out looking when finally Frieza's energy hit high and they flew towards it. A boy looks around a corner and sense the energy and looks after Future Trunks angrily and follows them he glares at the boy from the Future and growls. The men hit ground and looked around and saw Frieza come out the corners smirking he is dragging a chains. Present Trunks looks at him and gets in a fighting stance. "Where's Mar-"he stops as he see's a blonde girl limping behind Frieza blood dripping from her as she is covered in bruises. She looks up at Trunks and a tear falls from her eye. She looks down sadly. Trunks looks at her in shock mixed with anger.  
  
"MARRON!!" He yells to her she doesn't look at him. Trunks looks at her cloths and can tell instantly that she... "what did you do to her?!!!" He yelled at Android 17 his eyes a fiery blue. Android 17 grins and runs his finger up her arm she acts like she doesn't feel it and a piece of her hair slide in front of her face. Trunks gawks at Android 17 and Marron. "I'll kill you!!!!"He yells and is about to kick off the ground and fly towards the 2 when Android 13 walks out in front of Android 17. Future Trunks gulps hoping Pan was alright. Pan appeared behind him almost dragging herself to keep up with him. Blood drips down one of her eyes as it drenches her cloths her hair in knots. She looks up at him and opens her mouth but chokes and blood drips down her lip she looks down and blood falls from her eye she doesn't move. Future Trunks looks at her stunned.  
  
"P-p-an?..no.." he whispers and then his eyes flash and his nails dig into his skin as he balls up his fist. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!???" He practically screams at the Android who backs up then smirks and pulls Pan to his side. She acts like she has no soul..just like Marron..her head leans on his chest and he smiles running his fingers up her back. Her eyes look away suddenly and like electricity where Android 13 touched her it sparked up her back making her scream she floats in the air squirming wanting the pain to leave her alone. She closes her eyes and screams as it gets worst. When Marron's eyes open wide and she floats up her eyes go blank and then close as she starts to yell as well. Her blonde hair floats up and around her. She covers her face as fire brakes out on her burning her cloths. Future Trunks and his present self look up in horror as the 2 girls shriek in pain and agony as the villain watch in glee.  
  
When the girls fall to the ground groaning. Android 17 suddenly holds his head and growls in anger as he see's Marron then he shakes his head and his eyes filled with fury. He makes Android 13 and Frieza float up. "I said not to hurt them...especially Marron..you have gone to far..we had enough fun last night....raping them didn't we?"He snarled Future Trunks and Trunks stop dead and they twitch at the word rape when it finally sinks in Android 17 had thrown the 2 villains into the wall. The enraged Android turns and looks at the 2 as Vegeta watches in shock. "What are you looking at?.." He asks crossing his arms. The 2 Demi Saiyajin growls then look at each other and attack him. Punching him at the same time knocking him into the wall. Pan and Marron haven't moved they both look soulless there eyes making them look like they are somewhere besides there. The two boys laughed as the Android went smashing into the wall. They both turned as they saw Frieza and Android 13 getting the heck beat out of them by Uub. Trunks blinked. "U-uub?" He said uncertainly. "I thought you were dead!!" Trunks said laughing. Uub turned to Future Trunks as Frieza died. "Do you love Pan?.." He asks glaring. Future Trunks looks at him taken back then nods. "Yes..I love her.." He confesses Trunks turned to him smirking then back at Uub as his energy shot up. Uub looks at him a vein popping."When this is over...we will see who loves her more.." He says then turns back to the Android he is fighting. Future Trunks nods and turns back to the Android they are supposed to be killing. "So..Android 17...what now?.." Trunks asks stepping up to then android who is leaning on the wall that is half crashed in. "Your up against 2 beings who ultimately are superior to you.." Future Trunks finishes as he stands beside Trunks. Android 17 smirked. Your lucky..I could also have gotten your sister.." The Android says Trunks looks at him and growls. "You've caused my sister enough pain...so leave her out of this.." Future Trunks says in a deep voice unlike his. Vegeta stood among them. "you better leave my daughter alone..you metal trash." The prince of Saiyajins says and points to himself. "If you even touch her I promise you will regret that shit face Dr. Gero ever gave you life..understand that?.." The Saiyajin said and Android 17 nods laughing. When he opened his eyes and yelled out as he held his head. Then Dr. Gero appears glaring at Vegeta. "How dare you call me that..." He says completely forgetting how weak he was and destroying that last attempt he had at achieving his goal. Android 17 fell behind him out cold as Gero stood before the Saiyajins.  
  
"You really are stupid Gero.." Future Trunks says making Gero turn to him. "What?.." He starts but doesn't finish as Trunks kicks him to the nearest wall and firing ki blast at him. Gero yells and disappears back to HFIL. The 2 boys look at the Android before them. "What should we do with him?.." Trunks asks looking up. At his Future self and his father. "I am not sure.." Future Trunks says shrugging Vegeta walked off. "I don't care..kill it if you wish.. He says then flies off. Future Trunks looks over at the girls and see's Pan and Marron. "PAN!!" He yelled and ran to her Trunks at his heels running to Marron. "Marron!! Please be ok!!" He says shaking her. Marron's eyes came back into focus and she held her head as her eyes opened then closed. She looked up at Trunks and jumped into his arms crying. Future Trunks looked at Pan as a tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged her. His tears fell onto her and her eyes opened she then closed them then she opened then again and hugged him. "I was so scared..you wouldn't come back for me.." She said wiping her eyes then wiping a tear from his eyes. He smiled at her. "I will always be there for you..I love you Pan" he said and then kissed her. Her eyes opened in shock then she kissed back hugging him. Marron smiles and kisses Trunks on the lips and smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Trunk-sie poo" she says and smiles. He kisses back. "And I love you Marron sweety." He said and hugged her. Everyone turned as a power shot up. Future Trunks blinked seeing Uub who clenched his fist growling at him. Future Trunks put his hand in front of Pan and walked in front of Uub. "You'd understand.. if you loved her..." He said Uub's ki flared again. "How dare you say that!.." He spat and put up his hand a ki erupting from his hand. Future Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
"You really think you can beat me?. You think you can win by betting our love for her?..well..I know who's gonna win.." He says and smirks sarcastically. Uub growled and blasted towards him throwing a punch. Future Trunks blocked and countered with a uppercut knocking Uub off his feet. Future Trunks stood over him sighing. "Uub..I'm sorry..but-"he starts but is cut off by Uub who gets up and his back to him. "Next time.. I'll beat you..." Uub turns his head his eyes narrowing at him. "..and I don't need your pity..save it for someone who cares Future Trunks.." Uub snaps and flies off at high speed. Future Trunks looks after him and sighs again shaking his head. Pan walks up behind him her eyes still in shock from finding out Uub like, liked her. (Hey Arnold XD) she smiles weakly and hugs him. Future Trunks smiles as well and hugs her wrapping his arms around her. Marron and Trunks grins and hug each other as well. "I love you Marron.." Trunks whispers in her ear. Marron smiles resisting the urge to cry. "I love you to Trunks"  
  
Later...  
  
( Narrator: soon everything was back to normal on the planet earth everyone that had gotten killed in the mess Android 17 who was being controlled by Dr. Gero had made. It is a peaceful afternoon as the sun is about to set as it has been 2 years since the incident. And the 2 couples now had a surprise for their loved ones. A very special surprise..)  
  
Trunks and Marron walked up to the door Marron looked down at the bundle in her hands and grinned. Trunks-Marron's husband knocked her eyes glowed brilliantly as the door opened and her mother answered. "Marron!!! Trunks!! What a surprise!!" Her mother says excited and smiles she signaled them to follow her. "Come in! Come in!" She yelled and they walked into the kitchen and the Son family, The Brief family, and the rest of the Chestnut family sat there. Marron looked around hoping for a sign of Pan. "Where's Pan-chan?" She asked her parents. "They are coming as well?.." Chichi asked and smiled. "I'm not sure dear..we haven't seen her in 2 years as well as you." Android 18 said and poured some tea for her and Chichi. Marron looked down. "I wonder where she went..I bet Future Trunks went back to his time..so she's all alone now isn't she?.." Marron said looking down sadly. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok dear don't worry..I'm sure Panny is ok.." Says Trunks comfortingly. Marron nodded and then saw everyone looking at the blanket in her hand. "Hey Marron sweety..what is that?.." Krillin asked pointing to the bundle. Marron grinned. "Look.." She says and opens it showing them it was a baby girl with blonde hair she looked like Marron but had Trunks's hair style. Everyone gasped and awed at the baby girl. "Awww!!!! Let me hold her Marron!!" Marron smiled at her mother and let her hold her baby. Her mother looked so happy (( it has been awhile since I have seen her..I bet she has been lonely with just dad home. But mom never complains..)) when there was a knock on the door. Chichi turned and nodded. "I'll get it!" She said smiling. They saw her run into the living room and they heard the door open and Chichi's gasp. Then they heard it..  
  
"Pan!!!! Oh! Is it really you 2?!" The women sounded excited. Marron looked confused. (( two?..who was Pan with?..)) Marron looked over and saw a tanned boy. Uub. (( but..Uub's right there..who else could she be with?..)) they heard Pans laughter as Chichi drug her into the room Pan had a baby in her arms as well her eyes bright as can be."Hey everyone" she says waving. Marron looked at her friend curiously. "Pan..who is the father?.." She asked she couldn't help herself from asking it. She needed to know. Pan blushed then pointed to the door. "He should becoming with our son any minute now. He is helping him wake up from the car ride."  
  
Pan said and smiles knowing she hadn't answered her friends original question was about to speak when a man with lavender hair to his shoulders, wearing a blue jacket, holding the hand of a toddler who looked about the same age as the little girl in Pans arms. Marron gasped as she saw the face of the man. "Future Trunks...so you didn't go back.." Marron said in surprise. Trunks (Marron's husband) walked up to Future Trunks and held out his hand. "Hey man wazzup?" He asked acting like an 19 yr old again when he should be acting like the 23 yr old that he was. Marron shook her head laughing and walked over to Pan and smiled. "Twins huh?" Marron said and Pan grinned at her. "Yup. I'm happy to have them to.." She said stroking the little girls cheek with her finger gently. Marron looked at her friend glad she wasn't alone."I'm so happy for you Pan.." Was all she could manage to say. Pan looked up at Marron her face showing confusion then her mouth turned into a smile. "Marron..I have missed you..since you're my best friend.." Pan said sniffing Marron laughed and wiped her eyes knowing she was about to cry like Pan. Both girls laughed. "Your baby looks so cute..she looks just like you." Pan says smiling. The little girl in Marron's arms shifted in her sleep. "Thank you Pan." Marron says and looks up at her friend. "What's is your babies name?" Pan asked Marron nodded. "Oh sorry .forgive me for my rudeness..her name is Miholin." Marron said and looked at Pans daughter."What's hers? And your sons?" She asked. Pan smiled and looks down at her daughter. "Her name is Lei.." She says then turns to her husband (Future Trunks) and grins as he laughs nervously around all the people.  
  
"My son's name is Inuki.." Pan says a smiles on her lips as she looks from her son to her best friend who gives a look of innocence and claps her hands happily chibi-like. "Inuki?! That means wolf..why you name your son wolf Pan?" Marron asked looking at her. Pan sighed and closed her eyes smiling. "Well..Wolf..it is a sign of a protector..and he will grow protecting his family and friends..." Pan answered. Marron looked over to the little boy with black hair that had Future Trunks's hair style and smiled. "He looks like he will make a great man.." Marron said. "Just like his father..yes?" Marron added making Pan smile nodding and she looked like she was about to cry. "Th-thank you Marron." Pan said wiping her eyes as she felt the tears coming. Marron smiles and hugs her comfortingly. Future Trunks almost spills his drink all over himself as Trunks hits him on the back. Future Trunks stops and holds his drink smiling as Trunks and the men all cheer as they drink alcohol and beer. Vegeta burps and laughs as Goku falls over with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. Chichi looks at Goku and raises her eye brow and shrugs turning back to the girls at the table. Future Trunks looks at Goku amazed and starts to laugh as Trunks has his arm around his shoulder laughing so hard tears coming to his eyes. "Kakarott is so hammered he can't even stand!!!"Vegeta says pointing at the sleeping Goku. The girls shake their heads and turns around.  
  
In the shadows a women with blue eyes and purple hair watches with interest her eyes showing shock mixed with a slight tint of anger. She looks down and growls then turns slightly and walks away.  
  
To be continued in book 2...  
  
{ Oh, I wonder who this women is, she seems dark but maybe we shouldn't judge her just yet, heh. Well I actually made this story when I was in like, I think 5th grade, I know I like typed it up and stuff but, I wasn't really into it at the time, so I'm sorry if it's like boring at first, but it's a really good story, I don't know what I should do for Part 7 so, I was wondering if you guys could help me on this. I would really appreciate the help, thanks and I hope you R&R byes peoples.  
  
Tifa-san E-san DarkAngel084} 


	2. From The Future

The Dark Chronicle  
  
Dbgt The Continuation  
  
(Hey it's me Tifa (E-san) again and this is my continuation from the first book. Would you believe me and my friend made six spirals full of this our own thoughts were made into both of them this is my side. Mine takes place when they are younger her's is when they are both in school. Anyways back to the point, in this book our friends Marron, Pan, Trunks and Future Trunks have stumbled upon something terrible. A mystery girl appears from the future (sounding familiar? Muwaha) to tell the Z-gen that a powerful force called "The Heartless" are coming to drive their world into the darkness (if you have ever played the game "Kingdom Hearts" your getting a wake up call into our book lol) it's up to the Z-gen to stop them. But..what will happen to Pan if she cannot stand up to the Dark mind of Ansem?..what will happen to Future Trunks?..find out in "The Dark Chronicle"..oh and for Future reference Uub and Goten are in love with Pan and Marron (Future Trunks and Trunks aren't happy about that Lol. for questions or ideas for me =D)  
  
Future Trunks: 24  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Uub: 23  
  
Marron: 22  
  
Bra: 22  
  
Pan: 21  
  
This fic is rated R (by the author XD) no children are allowed to read unless your old enough-...umm you know what as long as you aren't like 10 or younger I'm ok with it well.. even 11 yr olds might have problems with it lol so beware. But have fun reading XP ok?))  
  
Part 2 : From The Future? THE DARK CHRONICLE  
  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
Pan stirs in her sleep and accidently bumps into Future Trunks his eyes open he looks at Pan and smirks. "Your not used to sleeping with other people are you?..." He asks quietly he rolls over revealing his bare chest. He sighs smiling as he looks at his wife and he runs his finger down her arm. "So.. Beautiful..." He says when something catches his eye. Something black creeps in the corner and it's antlers twitch. Future Trunks's arm hits Pans and he whispers. "Pan..sppt hey..wake up.." Future Trunks says and Pan rolls over facing him. "Sleep..need sleep..." Pan murmurs but Future Trunks growls and nudges her harder. "Wake up.." he says Pan opens her eyelids angrily. "What the hell Future Trunks?.." She picks up the clock beside her. "It's flippin' 1:45 in the morning.." "She says slamming the clock down then Future Trunks covers her mouth and pulls her down. "Shhh..." He says and points Pan looks over and she gasp. "Wh-what is that thing?..." She asks her husband hoping he would know. Unfortunately he doesn't. "I'm not sure Pan-chan..but..get down.." He says and stands up he puts his hand up and a ki blast form and it makes it's way toward the thing it goes squealing into the other world. Pan looked up and saw Marron and Trunks standing there with there daughter Pan patted Future Trunks on the shoulder quickly. "Go get the kids.." She said and he looked up at her, his face covered in worry hoping the kids were ok. He got up and ran almost sliding down the hallway. "Inuki!!! Lei!!" He yelled Pan was about to follow him when Marron stopped her. "What were those things?.." She asked her face stricken with fear her husbands as white as hers. Pan couldn't speak her mind was else where on her children, not on what the little black things were. Marron shook her.  
  
"Pan!!" She yelled making Pan look at her she put her hand to her head and shook her head."My kids...where are my kids!!" She practically yelled in Marron's face. Marron let go of her as Future Trunks and the 2 little kids came in. The little boy "Inuki" yawned and scratched his head. "Mommy..what's going on?.." He asked Pan swooped him up and into her arms and began rocking back and forwards holding him her face relieved that they were both ok. "Shhh.. It's ok...shh just sleep now ok?.." She said and the boy nodded tiredly and his eyes drooped he opened them but they were too heavy. The little girl in Trunks's arms looked at the boy and sucked on her thumb her beautiful blue eyes glistening as if a light was shining through them her blonde hair glistening as Trunks held her in her arms.. "Lei" the little girl in Future Trunks's arms held onto her stuffed toy wolf using it as a teddy bear. and hugged her daddy who held her protectively. "What do we do now guys?..." Marron asked her head in her hands. The 2 parents and her husband shrugged. "We should probably get some rest..."  
  
Pan said as she heard her son breathe in deeply as he fell asleep. She laid him down and put the covers over him. Future Trunks laid the little girl down beside him. Trunks walked over and gestured to put the little girl in bed beside them. Future Trunks nodded and the little girl rolled over by the 2 and drifted off to sleep. The 4 then snuck out of the room sneakily and shut the door behind them. "Well..where do we sleep?" Trunks asked to Marron who looked guilty. "What do you mean by that?.." She asked as Pan and Future Trunks looked at them."Well you blew up our house..where do we sleep now?.." Trunks said in-a-matter-of-fact tone Marron hated that. "Well.. It was save the kids and you or save the house..what do you think I should have chosen?.." She said putting her hands on her hips. Trunks smirked and he put his arms around her. "You know damn well which one.." He said Marron grinned and she kissed him. Pan rolled her eyes and Future Trunks looks away and puts his arm around Pan's waist.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Future Trunks grinned and smiled then smelled the air as he got out of bed. He was a morning person. However, Pan was not. She hated getting up every morning and after what happened last night..he wasn't going to wake her up just yet..for fear of his life. He chuckled as he flipped the pancakes and set them down in front of the guest. Marron her was also a morning person but Trunks wasn't he was still sleeping just like Pan the kids were awake e and the 2 adults were flipping pancakes or reading the newspaper. Marron sighed and bit off a bite a of bread. Future Trunks put down some milk and smiled at his daughter as she thanked him. His son came in and sat down. "Good morning kids." He said all the kids looked up."Good morning daddy!" The 2 of his own said. Miholin looked up politely and smiled from eating her pancake. "Thank you Mr. Future Trunks." She said so innocently. Marron looked at her daughter and smiled then went back to the paper. Future Trunks looked at her and smiled closing his eyes. "Your welcome Miholin." He said and then flipped a pancake wildly into the air. The kids gasped in surprise and clapped at he caught it and served it to them. "Thank you Daddy!!!" Lei and Inuki said together as they both grabbed a fork. Lei immediately started shoving food in her mouth Future Trunks looked at his daughter and shook his head laughing. Inuki sat and cut his pancakes then ate them, not wanting to be rude. He looked up at his father and smiled eating. Future Trunks nodded and rubbed his head. "Yeah that's it tarock! You're a gentlemen so you eat like a gentlemen.." He said making the boy look up at him proud of himself again. Marron looked at Future Trunks curiously and set the paper down."Tarock?..what's that mean?..I thought his name was Inuki?" She asked making Future Trunks turn around and look at her. "Well..it means Protector..so I called him that his real name is Inuki." Future Trunks says Marron smiles and nods. "Oooh ok I get it." She then looks over as Trunks comes walking in his hair messed and frizzed sticking up at odd angles. Marron stifles a laugh and gets up and walks toward him. "We'll be right back Future Trunks.."  
  
She says and they disappears beyond the door way. He looks up as he senses something and he looks into the eyes of Pan. "Oh hey hun, here I made us some pancakes..you want some?" Future Trunks says and hands her a plate. Pan looks at it and grins she reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Oh thank you honey." She says and with her hair tied up in a half bun and her long shirt hanging over her shoulder as she picks up her coffee and sets it down on the counter. Future Trunks watched as she reached up to grab a coffee mug and smirked seeing how high the shirt went. "Wow..it's been awhile since I've had coffee" Pan says as she takes a sip and she sets it down. Future Trunks nods laughing and turns around toward the stove again. Marron and the still sleepy Trunks came walking in Marron looked at Pan and smiled waving. "Oh good morning Pan-chan!!" Marron said smiling Trunks looked over at her and nodded while making what sounded like Mmgh and getting a glass of water which then he sat down. He looked up his eyes bloodshot and his hair still matted. Marron smiled and brushed his hair he looked at her and smiled she grinned. "Lets go train guys." Pan says as the little kids gathered around her and asked to go to Grandmas's. Future Trunks nods and flips one last time and sat down eating it.  
  
The Training....  
  
Pan threw a punch at Marron who caught it and countered with her own punch Pan smirked and put her hand on Marron's shoulder flipping over her and kicking off her back. Marron fell in the dirt and growled she launched herself at Pan. Future Trunks grinned as Trunks blocked again he thought he knew what he was up against but..he was about to get a wake up call. Future Trunks teleported behind Trunks kicked him into the nearest wall grabs his leg and swing him around and around then let go swinging him to a different part of the country. Marron stared after him her eyes showing worry. "Trunks!!!" She said and took off after him. Pan looked at Future Trunks her hands on her hips raising her left eye brow slightly. He put his hands up in defense. "What? What I do?" He asked she shook her head and flew after Marron. Future Trunks sighed shaking his head and took off after her.  
  
Later everyone decided to train together..  
  
Yamucha brought up a kick to try and connect with Tien's jaw which failed miserably and he goes flying off as Tien blocks kicks him to a tree. Krillin ducks as Gohan throws a punch at him. "Woah! Easy there Gohan." Krillin says then something appears in the sky making everyone falls dead silent. A large hole descends over them and a giant shadow like creature appears and it's feet hit the ground making a huge "thump!" it looks up and screeches. Everyone freezes in fear. Future Trunks and Trunks look at their wives. "It's ok honey..I'm here..it's ok" they both say in unison but Marron and Pan had other plans they are about to jump up and attack when someone slices the thing into pieces and it's gone. "Th-that monsters power was amazing.." Goku said a little disappointed at how it was already gone. "Hey who destroyed it?.."Gohan asked looking around. A teenager with purple eyes a sword strapped to her back and wearing Future Trunks Capsule Corp. Jacket. Everyone gasps in shock and they all watch her float to the ground. She turns her head as she puts her sword away she looks over at them. Suddenly her scowl turned into a smile. "Hey..over here!!" She says waving her hand wildly at them. They all stare at her then suddenly Pan takes off after her. "Pan!! Wait!!" Future Trunks says and then growls as he blast off after his wife. Everyone follows cautiously. Pan looks at the girl a determined look on her face. Trunks rolled his eyes."Why does she just go off by herself like this?..all the time..I mean honestly.." Trunks says to Marron who nudges him in the ribs and they fly faster down towards the girl. Pan hits the ground she looks at the girl and points. "Who are you?..." She narrows her eyes and the girl smiles and takes out a Capsule and throws it to the ground after opening it. "Here you go you guys.." She says as they capsule turns into a fridge filled with drinks and food. Goten's eyes widen and he lurches at the fridge followed by Uub. "FOOD!!!" They both yell out ecstatic as they grab for drinks. Trunks shakes his head and turns to the girl. "Why did you help us?..." He asked she merely smiled looking down. "No reason..just looked like you could use some help that's all." She says and grabs a can of Grape juice as Future Trunks bends down to grab one she stares at him. He looked at her she looked like she was about to cry but she then looked down again and walked away from him. He raised an eye brow confused then walked back to Pan holding a grape for him and a cream soda for her. Pan smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks hun." She says and opens the can and sips it she grins. "Yum!" Trunks looks at Marron after handing her a Pepsi she smiles at him. "Aww thank you sweetie!"  
  
She says and pulls him toward her slightly kissing him. The girl looks at both couples then smiles looking down. She looks toward Goten and laughs slightly as he and Uub had been fighting over the last grape and it now covered them both from head to toe. Future Trunks looked at the mysterious girl there was something familiar about her..but he just couldn't put his finger on it.. The girl then stood up walking towards Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks?..right?..may I speak with you for a moment?.." She says politely Trunks looks at her surprised pointing to himself. "Me?.." He asks the girl nod's her purple hair falling into her face she pulls it back behind her bandana nodding. "Yes..just the two of us sir.." She says. He nods cluelessly. "Um sure ok." He answers Marron slaps a hand to her forehead rolling her eyes. The two then walk over to a clearing everyone watches then Tien perks up. "Hey..this seems familiar..but from where?.." He says Future Trunks nods "your right Tien..but I don't know..not yet anyways.." He says making Tien look at him and nod still confused. Pan sighs crossing her arms. Who is this girl?..why does she want to talk to Trunks?..why is she here?..what is going on!!!..Pans says in her head. Marron clenches her fist. That girl better not be asking him if he wants a girl friend...because he is MINE!!..  
  
Marron growls yelling in her head. The girl stopped then turned around to face Trunks. "Trunks.." She says quietly he looks up at her. "Ok ok..hold on first things first...who the hell are you?!" He practically yells. She looks at him her eyes wide in slight shock but she smiles. "Ok I don't mind answering that question..but first..please show me..can you turn Super Saiyajin two?.." She asks Trunks looks at her about to argue about how he said first things first but decided not to take any chances. He sighs ruffling his hair. "Yes..I can..but why do you want to see?.." He asks she looks at him her eyes suddenly look sad. "Please..Trunks.." She pleads he looks the other way. "Aw..that face..it's to sad..I can't say no.." he says making her smile shortly. He puts his fist to his sides and begins to power up his hair immediately flares upwards and it sparks with energy before growing to be a little bit longer then it was. His muscles bulge and he becomes a Super Saiyajin 2. The girls jaw drops in excitement. Trunks stands straight and he smirks. "So..now what?.." He asks her she grins. "Now we can both be Super Saiyajin 2..heh.." She answers him and without even moving or powering up she becomes a Super Saiyajin 2. Everyone looks at her in awe. "N-no way..she didn't even power up.." Goten says his mouth slightly open. Trunks blinks in total bewilderment. "Y-you're a ss2..that's awesome.." Trunks says to her she nods and they both turn normal. "Thank you.." She smiles at him and gulps. "Ok..now to answer your question..my name is.." She starts Trunks looks at her and nods. "Is..?" He tries to get her continue. "My name is Lei.." She says finally. Trunks looks at her raising his eye brows. "A-are you Future Trunks's and Pan's daughter?.." He questions her again. The girl looks down. "Yes..I come from the future..where no one survived..everyone's dead..there is no one.."She says putting her hand in her pockets. Trunks steps back in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?..you mean your Lei all-all grown up?.."  
  
Future Lei nods a response and grins wildly. "I have to tell Future Trunks!!" He yells. Bu the girl shakes her head quickly. "No!!please!!" She cries out her hands raised to stop him. "You can't if you do..they both might die!" Future Lei says and Trunks stops looking at her. "Wh-what do you mean?..how would they die?..Future Trunks..he would never let that happ-"  
  
He starts but is cut off as she looks at him with her sad eyes again. He sighs and puts his hand to his face. "Ok, ok, I won't tell.." He says making her smile again. "Thank you Trunks.."  
  
She says smiling then she looks stern. "Ok..to business...the real reason I came here..was to tell you what is going to happen if you don't do something.." She says Trunks nods  
  
"In three years on the morning of June 21, millions of shadows will take over this world and drive it into darkness.." Lei stops then sighs. "They will kill everyone.. you know and love..everyone except Marron..and my brother will die..and they can't come back.." Lei stops and looks down she then looks up as Trunks steps forwards. "B-but what about me?..and Future Trunks..with Pan to what about us?.." He asks she looks at him sadly. "You all die as well.." She answers Trunks gasps and looks at her in shock. "The heartless..they killed ever-"  
  
Lei says but is cut off by Trunks. "Heartless?..what are they?.." He asks. Lei looks at him. "They're well..I guess you could call them monsters...demons..more or less..they look like shadows..." At this Trunks thinks back to the night where they had to fight a black creature. "Sh-shadows.." He says barley in a whisper. Lei doesn't seem to notice and continues. "They killed everyone so many years ago..then..12 years later..they finally get my brother!.." Lei says and looks down and Trunks could tell she was crying. "Lei.." He starts but then Future Lei growls and punches the ground making it quake and cause it to turn into a big hole. Trunks tried to keep his balance as he looked at her she looked so sad.. Lei stood up not showing her face. I've been fighting them ever since..but..they love to hunt me and Marron down..were constantly having to hide from them..." Lei finishes. Trunks looks at her in shock. What Marron hide?..this is messed up..Marron hiding..this is unbelievable.. Trunks shook his head and listened to Lei. "Piccolo he died..so there was no hope for bringing anyone back..Marron..she told me and my brother that..that- you and my father.."  
  
Lei stops and looks over at Future Trunks who looks at her narrowing his eyes wondering who she is. She sighs and looks back at Trunks. "She told us if we couldn't save our future..then we could save a different one..a different world...me personally didn't understand at the time..I didn't believe her..neither did my brother..he- he used to train me..before he died..he helped me become a Super Saiyajin..his friend was Goten..and he was a little pissed off at the Heartless for killing him..my brother knew there was no hope..he knew we couldn't save our world...but yet..he kept fighting he didn't want to believe we would all die..until.." Lei stopped and looked up at her. She took a deep breathe. "One day..he didn't come back..he went to fight the heartless..he told me he would be back..he told me stay at home with Marron..he told me he would be back for me.." Lei said and not caring anymore she fell to her knees crying her hands on top of the earths surface. She sobbed uncontrollably but kept up her story. "Then I went to look for him..to make sure he was ok..but when I found him-"  
  
she paused then swallowed. "When I found him..he was dead..at first I thought he was just exhausted and was sleeping..but..then he wouldn't wake up..then..I thought he was messing around..sometimes he did that..but then I told him I wasn't kidding him anymore..usually then he would stop..but..he didn't move..then I noticed he was bleeding..I then..then I realized..he was gone..and there was nothing I could do to bring him back..I couldn't just wish it..I couldn't see his smiling face anymore..he was gone..gone forever..I would never be able to see him again..gone into the darkness.." Lei looks up and then stands wiping her cheeks. "..I didn't want to see him transform..so..so I-"lei was cut off again as Trunks butted in. "What do you mean transform?.." Trunks asked Lei looks up tears forming in her eyes again she looked down. "He-he..he became a heartless..himself.." Trunks looks at her shock mixed with anger. "N-no way.." He says and steps back. Lei nods. "I see him around..whenever I am fighting them..the heartless..I see him..but..I run..I don't want to fight him..I don't want to kill him..not again..I don't want to..I can't.." Lei says and chokes back her tears. Trunks looks up at her." "Lei..I'm sorry..you shouldn't have had to do go through that.." Trunks says looking down again. Lei looks at him and smiles. "No..it's not your fault..it's the heartless..they caused this pain..they did!!!" She says he jumps back slightly as she yells she looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry.." She says apologetically. He nods gulping."No..it's good.." He says nervously. "Well..do you mind not telling my father and mother about this..please.." Lei asks walking towards him he nodded. "Of-of course.." He says as she drew nearer she smiled at him wiping her cheeks. "Thank you again..you guys should train really hard..find away to beat them..I haven't not yet...sorry I'm not much help.." She says sadly and he shakes his head putting his hand on her shoulder as she walked in front of him. "No..you were a very big help.. Trust me..your brother would be proud Lei.." He said she looked up at him and smiled even though tears were streaming down her face she was happy he could tell he figured she had never heard that from anyone..and Trunks knew she should've she was doing everything she could to protect Marron and everyone else..and she had never heard those words.. "well..I guess I should go..Marron's probably worried sick about me.." Lei said Trunks looks at her surprised 'probably?' was Marron that bad in the future or was she just lonely?..how could Marron go from being as sweet and innocent as she was now..to cruel and mean like Lei is describing her?... "good luck Lei..it was good to meet you..I hope you have better luck in your time.." He says and he smiles she smiles at him. "Thanks again Trunks..train hard ok?.." She says running off. Trunks puts up his index finger and middle finger in a piece sign. "Ok! Bye!"He says she nods and blast's off. Trunks looks after her proudly.  
  
"Future Trunks..he would be proud also..if he could know.." Trunks says then looks up at Marron as she flies over to him. He looked at her and smiled he flew to her and grabbed her in his arms. "T-Trunks?.." She says as he holds her. She smiles and kisses his cheek. He looks at her. She's so precious..I couldn't live without her..I would die with out Marron.. He says to himself in his mind. Pan looks at them concern written on her face. "Who-who was that Trunks?..what's going on?.." She asks him he looks at her and nods."Well..who she is isn't important..but I have to tell you something..it's very important.."Trunks answers her she raises her eye left eye brow in confusion. "so..so we all die?.." Yamucha asks Trunks rolls his eyes slapping his hand to his face. "DUH!" He yells. "I just said that!!" He says angrily his veins popping out. Vegeta sighs and forces his way towards his son. Trunks looks at Vegeta knowing what he'll say and rolls his eyes. "Yes..I know dad..your way too powerful to die by these worthless creatures..yes I know.." He says Vegeta looks like he is about to back slap him but sighs calmly. "..shut up boy!" He says making Trunks stare at him in a -what-the-hell? Way. Vegeta smirks crossing his arms. "..we need to train..all of us..soo..lets get going.." He says and laughs blasting off. Pan looks after him boredly and laughs. "Well he's right..lets get going.."  
  
Chichi growled at Goku from across the room before stomping towards him. "I don't think so!!!" She said yelled at him making him wince. "B-but Chichi..we have to fight.." Goku stutters Chichi crosses her arms and sighs closing her eyes. "...ok..you can train..to fight this-this..Darkness or whatever it's called..But !!!I am coming with you.." She says turning. Goku sighs with relief but then gulps and looks at Chichi quickly. "You-you want to train with us?!!" He ask almost yelling. Chichi turns to him and nods. "Yes..do you have a problem with that?.."She growls raising an eye brow at him. Goku sweat drops thinking of what Chichi can do when she trains but gives in with a sigh. "Ok hun..but..you have to be careful ok?.." Goku asks Chichi grins and jumps into her husbands arms. "Ok!!!"She says and nuzzles him closing her eyes. Goku smiles and laughs thinking..how did I ever get myself into this?..he kisses her forehead and smiles.  
  
Vegeta sighed as Bulma yelled at him throwing another one of her inventions at him he not looking got hit by it making him hold his head in agony. "AH!!!! OW WOMEN!!! what was that for?!!!" He yells losing his patience. Bulma her eyes red walks towards him her eyes flaring he steps back and gulps. "I-I mean..why did you throw that at me?.." He asks again pointing at the now broken piece of what Bulma made in her lab a long time ago. "Vegeta..I want to train..your always out training..it's not fair..dammit..I'm coming this time.." Bulma says closing her eyes a vein in her temple popping. Vegeta looks at her with rage but breathes and calms himself. "All you had to do was ask women.." He said sighing. She turned around and tackled him yelling happily. "Yay!!! that means I can Vegeta-honey!!?" Bulma yells at him. He looks up at her and nods now regretting he said "yes." Bulma smiles and hugs him. "Hint, hint Vegeta.." Bulma says boredly still holding him. Vegeta looks at her awkwardly then blinks. "Oh yeah!" he says and kisses her they both fall to the bed in each others arms.  
  
Pan nodded and hung up the phone. "18 and Krillin are training together and Bulma, and grandma are training with Goku and Vegeta.." She says sitting down. Marron nodded and smiles dreamily. "Daddy and mommy are always training together..isn't it sweet Pan?" She asks Pan who looks at her boredly. Marron sweat drops and laughs. "I-I mean..uh um where are the boys?.." Pan nods after a slight pause and leans back in her chair. "I think they are training..Trunks is really into it..but Future Trunks..his mind is else where..I wonder what's going on with him.." Pan says and looks up as Miholin and Lei enter holding dolls. Miholin holds a doll with blonde hair and a pink dress. Lei holds a doll with black hair and a purple dress on. They both look up at their mothers and hold up their dolls. "Looks mommy!! Isn't she pretty!!" Miholin says smiling at Marron who nods. "It sure is sweety." She answers her daughter and picks her up into her lap. Miholin smiles and hugs her mom. Lei holds up her doll to Pan. "Look mom! She is a fighter. She fights the bad guys!!" Lei almost yells. Pan smiles and hugs Lei."Yes honey that's amazing..she is pretty..she looks tough just like you" pan grins and tickles Lei who giggles and looks at Miholin. "Come on Miholin!! Lets go back to my room!!" She says Miholin nods and jumps off her mothers lap and runs after Lei. Marron and Pan smiled at their daughters and sighed. "They are getting so big.." Pan says sighing sadly. Marron looks at her and smiles as the wind blows her hair she picks up her drink and sips it. "Come on Pan it'll be ok..as long their ok right? And they are both safe.." Marron says trying to cheer up her friend. Pan looks at Marron and nods smiling. "I guess your right Marron..." She says back and they both look up as Future Trunks throws an uppercut to Trunks's stomach who dodges and turns doing a kick which connects to Future Trunks's ribs almost knocking him off balance. Future Trunks nods and flies up to him. "Your getting better.." He says. Trunks nods breathing heavy. "Th-thanks.." Future Trunks looks down and smiles then flies at Trunks at high speed who wasn't ready and got head butted he flew back into the oak tree that was set beside his house he growls and wiped his bloody lip, he smirked. "I'll get you for that.." He says and Future Trunks beckons him forward. He laughs taking the challenge yet again and flies forward his fist raised.  
  
Chichi nods and jumps up and swings around to kick Goku in the face. He grabs her foot and gently lets go flying up. Chichi growls and flies up after him. She had learned to fly from Goku. She throws punches at him none of them hitting he grabs her fist and twist her arm behind her back holding it their she groans and holds her arm. "Ah..Goku.." She says. Goku smiles and leans to her ear. "Your getting better Chichi..just try not to lose your anger..it's your number one weakness.." He says and kisses her neck she shivers slightly and nods. "Ok Goku..I will try harder.." Goku lets go of her and they start to fight again. Chichi calms herself as she gets agitated by not hitting him. Goku smiles at her and nods.  
  
Vegeta nods and tackles Bulma to the ground pinning her their. "Your not going to hit me if you keep losing your temper..try harder women.." He says and she growls but sighs and closes her eyes calming herself. "Fine..let me up.." She says. He nods and stands up she grins and back flips kicking him in the face she back flips to the tree and laughs she gets in a defensive mode. "How was that Vegeta!!" She yells to him. Vegeta holds his nose and growls he glares at her. "Not bad women.." He says and smirks. He disappears and reappears behind her. He grabs her and pins her against the tree. "Not bad at all women... you surprised me.." He says and smiles at her she smiles and nods. "Thanks. I learned from the best.." She says this made Vegeta's smiles grow wider and he kisses her. She closes her eyes and kisses back.  
  
Android 18 nods and dodges Krillin's kick. He smiles and grabs her by the waist and plants a kiss on her lips. She smiles and takes his hand and throws him onto the ground. He stares up at her smiles. "This is fun huh 18?" He asked she nods her blue eyes glistening. "It sure is Krillin.." She answers she smiles at him as he closes his eyes grinning. How does he manage to smiles all the time?..I love it..he's perfect..he must really love me..and I love him..Android 18 thought to herself she closes her eyes and leans down kissing him. ".I love you Krillin.. She whispers in his ear. He closes his eyes. "And I love you 18.." He said in return she hugs him.  
  
Pan kicked side ways at Future Trunks who grabs her leg and turns it. She twist into the air 'matrix style' (lol) she laughs and lands onto the ground her arms in a defensive position. Future Trunks smiles at her. She stood their her cloths torn and matted. Her lip bleeding as well as her eye brow. Her hair was messed up behind her bandana. She wiped her lip. "Come on Future Trunks!!" She yells. She looked at him. He was just standing there. She looked him up and down in satisfaction. His jacket was off him and his shirt was ripped his pants have some holes in them as well. He grinned and raced towards her. She smirked and as he was a foot in front of her she put her hand on his back and flipped over him she landed behind him and as he turned around she raises her fist and punched him. He went flying through the tree holding his cheek. "Ow...that actually hurt Panny.." He said laughing a little. She smiled crossing her arms. "Well..I never said I was going to go easy on you did I?.."S he says making him force a smile though his now bruised cheek he nodded and stood up he brushed his himself off laughing. "Yeah I guess..."he said and he appeared right behind her. She gasped as he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her closing his eyes. "...that's why I love you..."He said whispering it in her ear she shivered feeling his breath on her skin. "Future T-Trunks.." She said and she started to tremble as she lost the battle of fighting her emotions. She couldn't resist him..he was too much..He smiled and kissed her neck making her almost drop to her knees he cradled her in his arms smiling.  
  
Marron disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks and grabbed him by the shirt throwing him to the ground. He looked up at her as she jumped on top of him. She pinned him down and raised his hands over his head smiling evilly. "Well..what now?.." She asks and kisses his cheek she nuzzles him on the cheek teasingly. "You tell me.."  
  
He says as he kisses her cheek. She smiles and let one of his hands go. "Your turn.." She whispered to him. He smiles and runs his hand through her blonde hair. She purrs nuzzling him again. "Trunks..you know what that does me.." She says as he runs his hand down her back she almost moans as he does so he grins at her and whispers. "I know.." He says she looks at him and smiles she kisses him slipping her tongue into his mouth he returns the favor and he rolls her over so he is on top of her.  
  
Tien sighed boredly as he caught Yamucha's fist easily he then yawns and hauls off and kicks Yamucha in the face sending him flying backwards into the tree which went flying back for miles. "Yamucha..your pitiful..mean and Choatsu are out.." He says turning to Choatzu and nods. Choatzu nods and jumps down from a the tree he was sitting on he flies over to Tien and waves at Yamucha. "Come on Choatzu.." Tien calls. Choatzu runs after Tien. Yamucha gets up and holds his bloody nose and sighs angrily. "Their goes another training partner.." he says making himself stand up only to fall to the ground. "Ow..."  
  
Piccolo sighs and sits down meditating he opens one eye as a butterfly flies towards him. He growls rolling his eyes and goes back to meditating. "This is ridiculous..I might as well go meditate in the hyperbolic time chamber.." He says sighing angrily.  
  
Gohan nodded as Videl flew towards him at a high speed. He caught her and swung her around before kissing her. "Oh Gohan.." She says giggling he smiles and turns her around kissing her down her neck. She blushes and smiles at him.  
  
(Narrator: It's been 3 years and it is now the 21 of June. The Z Warriors have trained long and hard.Snickers Everyone is ready to fight the oncoming horror that is to come after them. the only person missing (the coward) is Yamucha. Who had instead of training for the past 3 years was in the gym watching the girls work out along with Master Roshi. Goku stands tall with Chichi at his side along with the other couples.)  
  
Pan sighs impatiently and paces back and forth angrily. Future Trunks looks up at her curiously then smiles. "Don't worry hun..they will be here..ok?" He says she looks at him her arms crossed. "Well..I'm tired of waiting..it's getting me angry..they either better hurry or I'll go.." She growls. He stands up and grins at her. She wouldn't go. She loves a good fight..she would never turn one down when she see's one. "Come on Panny only a little while longer..ok?" He asks her she looks up at him and her eyes soften and she smiles. "..that 's why I love you..." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why again?.." He asks acting like a smart-alec. Pan smirks and kisses his cheek. "Because...you have more patience then me..way more..." She says laughing he nods and laughs along with her he kisses her closing his eyes she closes her eyes pulling him closer. "He's like the only one who can calm her down..she's like a monster..god she can't even wait 30 minutes with out getting ticked off." Trunks whispers to Marron who giggles and then stops suddenly as Pan appeared right in front of Trunks. She knew what was coming.. "oh no.." she says and looks at Trunks. "Your dead..you had to say that didn't you?.." She says trying not to laugh. Trunks looks up at Pan and gulps. "Uh Pan..I-I I didn't mean it really I was just playing around.." He says Pan then smiles making Trunks look at her shock. She turns around but stay where she is at. "Ok!" She says Trunks blinks. "What the Fu-"he says starting to turn to Marron but is then kicked to the ground and tackled by Pan and is then beaten up. You hear screams and shouts over the fighting."OWW!! PAN!! Stupid Bitcheth!!" Comes Trunks voice you hear Pan growls and throw another punch. He yells out and she laughs maniacally. "NOW WHAT!! HUH!!??? WHAT NOW TRUNKS!!!!?????" She says Marron raises her eyes brows then shakes her head. "This isn't happening.." She says laughing and Future Trunks stands beside her everyone and then yelling. "YEAH!! GO Panny!!" Marron looked at him then shook her head rolling her eyes. She looked up at the sky and tilted her head squinting her eyes. "H-hey guys..." She said pointing Pan and Trunks stopped. Pan had a handful of Trunks's hair about to punch him and he was shielding his face holding her bandana. "What Marron?.." Pan said getting up and snatching her bandana away from Trunks who winced at her sudden movement. "Wh-what is that?.." Marron answers. Pan looks up standing beside Marron looking up her eyes widen."What..is ..that.." She as Marron started stepping back. Future Trunks walked over and stood next to Pan looking up. "It..it looks like some kind of hole.." He says then gasped as black-like-creatures like the ones Marron, Trunks, Pan, and Future Trunks and fought the one night started flooding out of the hole. "Future Trunks!!" Pan yells and everyone breathes in shocked as the creatures started towards them all. They all got in defensive modes. "EVERYONE!! This is it!!" Trunks suddenly yells out. Chichi nods and dodges as one tries to grab her she kicks it side ways and it goes flying. Vegeta growls. "FINAL FLASH!!!!" He yells and the black creature disappears he nods and looks over at Bulma. She punched one and then kicked it upwards toward the sky. "DIE!!!" She yells at it. It flies towards Gohan who does a kamehameha. Goten sighs and picks up to black creatures and slams together making them screech and disappear. Pan yells out and puts her hand through a black creature it howls and disappears. Marron sighs and grabs one by the head holds it up and puts her hand to it's stomach. "Sorry little dude...but your getting annoying.." She says and blasts it to the next dimension. Future Trunks waves his hands around fast and laughs.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!" He yells and a whole group of creatures disappear. Trunks growls and shoots a number of ki blast at a set of creatures who disappear. Krillin and 18 are back to back Krillin does his distrupto disc and Android 18 does her energy field the black creatures all disappear. When everyone of the creatures disappears and all the smoke started to fade everyone then see's little balls of green is on the ground. Vegeta looks at one and starts to walk towards it Future Trunks seeing what he's doing steps in. "Father!! You don't know if it is safe!! You don't just go picking odd objects up that you have no idea what they are.. Future Trunks yells Vegeta growls and pushes him out of the way and picks it up. It suddenly starts to digitize like out of a game and he blinks. "Wh-what the?.." He says looking at himself. Pan looks at him and steps forward. "Vegeta?..what's wrong?.." She asks curiously. He looks at her then back at himself. "I'm healed..all my energy is back..it's like a senzu bean..it seems like.." He says Pan nods and picks one up Future Trunks start's at her and Vegeta in shock. Pan smiles as the green orb like ball then disappears. "It's it's true..everyone pick one up.." Pan orders them. They nod and pick it up Future Trunks sighs. "What's the point?.."  
  
He says and picks up a green ball and it digitizes he is suddenly left with a feeling of power and full of energy. He blinks. "Woah..." He says dazed Pan nods and walks over to him. Marron hugs Trunks then looks up again. "Hey guys..it's still their.." She says and tilts her head. Everyone looks up again and they all suddenly scream and yell as they start to float upwards. "WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!!" Pan yells as she tries to grab Future Trunks's hand but his hand is to slippery with sweat and he accidently lets go. "PAN!!!" He yells as she disappears into the darkness. Marron and Trunks looks up holding onto each other then close their eyes as they get pulled in as well as everyone else.  
  
When Future Trunks came around he shook his head dizzily. "Ow..man..where am I?.." He says as he looks around the dust fades away and he see's they're all inside a tree house from what it looked like. He shook his head again and waved his hand around trying to get rid of some of the dust. "Pan?..Pan where are you?.." He whispers in case people he didn't know were listening. Chichi groaned and moved in the corner. Future Trunks got up and walked to her limping he picked her up. "Chichi?..you ok?." He asked she nodded and sat up "Yeah. Yeah I'm ok..where is everyone?.." She asks he shrugs still looking around for Pan. He spots an black gi and runs to it picking it up. "Pan?.." He says and Pan's face comes into view her hair falling down her shoulder and out of her face. Her eyes closed. "Pan?..Pan wake up.." He says shaking her she tightens her eyes and coughs her eyes open. She looks at him her eyes going in and out of focus. "F-future Trunks?.." She says looking at him. He smiled and hugged her. "Good your ok.."He says and she puts her hand on his back. "Yes I'm ok..are you ok?.." She asks sitting up. He nods. "Better now that I know your ok." He says smiling. She nodded and turned around feeling something move behind her she brings her other arm down and makes it fall to the ground the figure made a noise that can be described as "mmmghf.." and slammed into the ground groaning. Pan recognized the voice so did Future Trunks who shook his head. "Sorry Trunks.." Pan says apologetic and the figure turns it's head at her growling. "No..it's ok really..I love to be smashed into the ground..twice.." He says sarcastically she rolls her eyes and smiles seeing Marron coming into view Vegeta, Bulma, Android 18 behind her. Android 18 runs to a body lying beside the tree and picks it up. "Krillin!! Are you ok?." She says worriedly Krillin groans and looks up at her. "Yes..I'm ok..now.." He says and puts his hadn't to the Android's cheek. She smiles gingerly and holds his hand there. "Good..I was worried..." She said. Marron smiled at her mother and then looks at Trunks and leaned down to him. "Oh I was so worried about you!!" She said he hugged her smiling. "I'm glad you're here." He said closing his eyes. Future Trunks turns hearing Goku's voice and looks at Chichi who nods at him he smiles and turns back. Tien and Choatzu walk beside Goku and start to talk about something. Piccolo stalks into the room and sighs crossing his arms. Future Trunks turns sensing another life force walk into the room..one he had never sensed before..the person comes into view and everyone stops talking. Th person had short brown hair and wearing punk-like pants on a chain dangling from his pants. He smiles and gives a thumbs up.  
  
"Hi! My names Sora!" He says Future Trunks face faults. Pan raises an eye bro. "Who are you guys?.." Sora asked Vegeta growls and walks over to Sora about to grab him by the throat but Trunks steps in. "Hello..my name is Trunks..do know how we got here?.." He asked Sora who shrugged shaking his head he looked about 14. "Nope sorry.." He answers Trunks sighs and looks at Future Trunks who looks away angrily. "Well....where are we?.."He asks making Sora smile. He nods. "This is Destiny Islands.." He answers Trunks question again. Trunks looks confused but looks at Pan as she walks up holding out her hand. "Hi..my name is Pan Son.." She says. Sora bows. "Hello Pan.." He says but stops as a Marron walks up cautiously. "Hi..umm my name is M-Marron.." She says holding out her hand. Sora takes it and smiles leaning down and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marron.."  
  
He says Trunks growls. Marron blushes and looks down. "No..it's all mine Sora.." She murmurs but is cut off by Future Trunks as he walks over a irritated look on his face. "hello..my name is Future Trunks.." He says Sora tilts his head. "Hey..aren't you-"Future Trunks cuts him off with his hand. "I'm his future self.." He says then walks over to the wall and leans on it crossing his arms in a Vegeta -like stance. Sora looks confused again but shakes it off as Chichi, Marron, Videl, and Android 18 walk up to him. They all call out their names and walk back to their husbands. Sora looks at 18 sadly as she kisses Krillin on the head. He looks down then up as the rest of the men came up telling their names. "Sora what are you doing?..." Came a bored voice. Sora turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair wearing purple and white. She had crossed her arms. "K-Kairi?.. I didn't see you there.."  
  
Says Sora who gulps. Marron looks at the 2 in an interested way."Sora who are these people?.." The girl Kairi asks she looks at everyone narrowing her eyes. "Well their my friends.." Sora said looking down. Kairi smiled and walked over to him putting her arm around him. "That's on lets go..uh..bring your friends if you want to." Kairi said Sora nodded and lead them all out.  
  
When Pan walked outside she looked around and saw a boy with silver hair standing by a odd angled tree. She looked at him seriously and flew over to him. When she landed the boy turned to her he looked agitated at first but then his eyes turned to shock. He dropped the stick he was holding he had silver hair that looked almost white, he had blue eyes and he wore punk-like cloths to. He smiled and started to walk towards her. "H-hello..I-I'm Riku..who are you?." He asked holding out his hand. She looked at him her anger going away and she smiled at him. "P-Pan son.. Is my name.." She answers him he nods as she takes his hand to shake it but he pulls her towards him she gasp almost yelling but he put his finger to her lips moving hair out of her face. "Your pretty Pan.." He says smiling at her his blue eyes seemed to glow. She looked at him in surprise she gulps as she notices she is being held by him."U-umm I-.." She starts he smiles at her. "Yes?.." He says. Future Trunks turns to where Pan was to smile at her but doesn't see her he looks around and spots her his eyes fill with rage but he calms down and flies over to the two."Umm I am with someo-"Pan starts but is cut off as she see's Future Trunks her eyes widen and she is let go by Riku. "Hey Future Trunks.."  
  
She says and hugs him. He looks down at her and smiles putting his arm around her. Riku looks at them jealously. "Who are you?.." Future Trunks growls. Pan looks up at him worried."He is a friend. his name is Riku.." Pan says to Future Trunks who looks down at her then back to Riku. "Why were you holding my wife?.." He snaps at Riku who clenches his fist. "It felt good..that's why..sh-she's married?!!" Riku asks amazed. Future Trunks growls and takes Pan's left hand and shows it to Riku who gazes at the heart shaped diamond angrily he was about o say something when someone interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Riku!!" Says a friendly voice Pan looks at where the voice came from and see's Sora. "Hi Sora!" Pan yells to him Sora nods at her then looks back at Riku who rolls his eyes."Hey Sora..." He says not sounding very happy to see him. "Hey what's wrong?.." Sora asked looking kinda sad. Riku looks at him. "Nothing.." He says looking back at the water. Marron looks at Pan and waves Pan waves back smiling. "Hey Marron!!" She yells to her. She walks to Marron and hugs her. "Hey Pan what are you guys doing?" She asked and they smiled. Sora shrugged. "Hey we gotta get you guys some beds don't we?" He asked the girls smiled and nodded at him. "Ok lets go gals!!" He said happily and they all started to walk after him. Future Trunks glared at Riku. "Don't touch my wife again kid or you'll regret it.." He says Riku only turns his head to him boredly. "Don't tell me what to do..I can do whatever I want.."Riku says and smirks then he walks ahead of Future Trunks to Sora who had Pan and Marron by his side. Future Trunks growls balling up his fist but then saw Trunks and looked at him."Hey.." He said his voice showing how angry he was. Trunks looked at him he seemed angry to Future Trunks looked up he could see why. ..Sora kept flirting with Marron. He nodded at Trunks. "Hey.." He answered. Trunks and him continued on glaring all the while at Sora and Riku.  
  
Pan smiled and laid down trying to get to sleep she rolled over about an half an hour later she finally fell asleep. Future Trunks lay awake thinking about Pan. When he heard screams he got up and ran to the door. "Pan..stay here..." He said thinking she was still awake. Pan awoke and looked around rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?.." She asked and heard the screams she looked over expecting to see future Trunks but seeing it empty. "Future Trunks?.." She said hoping he would hear her and come back. She got out of bed and got dressed in her black tank top wearing her leather black pants. She climbed out the window and ran. She didn't know where she didn't care as long as it was away from the screams. She looked through a bush and saw an opening she moved branches out of the way and crawled through she stood up and looked around she saw lots of drawings on the walls. "Wh-where am I?.."  
  
She asks herself. When she turns someone hits her on the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. She falls but someone catches her and holds her close. "Pan..now your mine..." The figure says and looks up. Future Trunks ran back to the room. "PAN! We have to get out of he-...Pan?.." He starts but see's no one is there. He looks around and see's the window is open. "Pan..." He says and jumps out the window. He looks around and see's everyone he gathers them all around and they all follow him Future Trunks see's shoe prints and they follow them. They all get to the bush. "Future Trunks..is my Pan-chan in there?.." Videl asked worried. Future Trunks looks at her and shrugs sadly. "I-I'm not sure Videl.. I hope so.." He says and they all crawl inside. Everyone looks around. "Pan!! Pan son!!" Gohan yells around the room. Looking at the drawing s on the wall. there was no answer and they all gasp as they hear a rock fall to the floor as if being kicked they all turn and see Riku holding a girl in his arms she was sleeping. "RIKU!!" Sora yells. "PAN!!" Future Trunks yells as she see's her. Sora looks at Riku awkwardly. "Riku..what are you doing?..put her down.." Sora said Riku smirked his blue eyes glint dangerously. "No..she's mine now.." Riku says and a door opens behind him. He turns around holding Pan her hand outstretched her eyes closed as if in a dream. Future Trunks eyes flare and he runs after Riku only to be stopped by the rapid wind that blew him backwards."PAN!!! NO!!" He yells as he shields his face. He is blown backwards. "PAN!!" Marron yells but is thrown into a wall Trunks reaches for her but fails getting blown back as well. Everyone is blown backwards with a sudden force and they all closes their eyes as dust and sand blown around them. Riku smirks and turns around holding Pan he disappears with Pan and the Door disappears. Future Trunks gets up quickly and makes a run for the door but was too late he ran in to it but appears unfazed even though he has a bloody eye.  
  
"PAN!!! RIKU BRING HER BACK!!" He yells and slams his fist on the wall making cracks. Sora looks down sadly. "Sorry Future Trunks.." He says and Kairi walks up to him and puts her arm around him. Trunks looks at Marron and gasp he crawls over to her and picks her up into his arms. "Marron!! Open your eyes!!" He yells Marron stirs and she starts to open her eyes. "Tr-Trunks..hey.." She says tiredly. He smiles relieved. "Oh thank god..I was scared.." He said holding her close to him. She smiled and kissed his head. "I'm fine.."  
  
She said. They both look at Future Trunks who is at his knees trying not to look like he is crying. "Future Trunks.." Marron says sadly and Trunks hugs her. Vegeta sighs. "Poor boy..."He said and grabbed Bulma pulling her towards him. Goku looks at Future Trunks sadly he scratches the back of his head nervously. "Pan.." He says Chichi holds his hand and he looks at her and kisses her. "Videl..it's ok..we will find her don't worry.." Gohan says and rocks back and forth as Videl cries.  
  
Sora looks up a determined look on his face. Future Trunks, Marron, and Trunks behind him waving to their families. "Bye!! We'll be back.." Marron calls to her parents. They smile at her. "Traverse town..wow..sounds interesting..." Trunks says leaning back tiredly stretching. Marron grins and lays beside him. "Yea I know right.." She says and slowly starts to fall asleep as did Trunks. Future Trunks looks up sadly. "Pan.." He says and then after about an hour he falls asleep.  
  
Traverse Town  
  
Sora looks around excitedly."Were here guys.." He says Marron looks around then notices she is wearing different cloths. She was now wearing a green shirt and her blue jean skirt she had her hair up in pigtails. She looked at herself surprised. "Well..this is strange.." She says smiling slightly. Trunks and Future Trunks laugh and nod at each other. "Not too bad Trunks..." Future Trunks sais smirking as he looked at Trunks seeing his present self wearing black pants and a white shirt like he usually wore except more fancier. Trunks scoffed and pointed at Future Trunks, "did you even change?..wait no...are you going to a funeral?.." Future Trunks laughed wearing black pants and a black shirt. "I look better then you.." He says Trunks scowls. "I don't think so.." He says making Future Trunks laugh again. Marron rolls her eyes she looks at Sora who hadn't changed . "Hey..why didn't you change?.." Marron asked her looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. She pointed to her cloths. "Why didn't you change..your still wearing the ones you left in." She said. He nodded and smiled. "Well I am not so sure why.." He said laughing his hand behind his head. Marron tilted her head but shrugged. She followed Sora into a store and she saw him buy some odd shaped bottles. She walked over to him. "Hey Sora.. umm what are those?.." She asked he smiled. "They're called potions. They heal you if your down in your health. We will need them if we come across a battle we can't handle very well." He said holding up many bottles Marron looked at them. "B-but that alot..I'm sure we can handle any battle we may face-"she doesn't have time to finish when she say he had bought a ton of them. "Th-that's a lot.." she said in almost a whisper. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will be able to handle anything we may have to fight. But just in case.." He said and she nodded still in shock she sighed then looked up as Trunks and Future Trunks entered. "Hey Marron, Sora.. Nice to see you told us where you guys went.." Trunks said frowning Marron smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sorry hun..next time I will tell you I promise.." He smiles wrapping his arms around her. Future Trunks looks at them sadly and sighs looking down. on..the ship is waiting for us.." Sora said looking at Trunks jealously. The two nodded and walked hand in hand to an opening in a wall. Marron gasped and looked around. There was a ship that was made up of all kinds of colors. Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Woah..this place..it's so pretty.." Marron said turning around to look behind her. Sora looked back and grinned. "I knew you'd love it Marron." He said she turns to him and smiles. "Oh Sora it's like a dream..truly it is.." She said looking around once more. Future Trunks sighs and looks around. "Hey Sora..is it ok if I just hang here for a minute?.." He asks Sora turned and nodded. "Ok take as long as you want. We don't have to leave yet." Sora says nodding Future Trunks smiles lightly and walks over to a wall and leans against it. He looks beside him and see's a girl not to far from him she looked like she was sleeping her black hair covering her face as she leaned against the wall. She was wearing black bell bottoms and a purple shirt. Future Trunks looks at her curiously and stands up.  
  
"P-pan?..." He says as he walks over to her. She doesn't move. He picks her up and sets her in his lap. He moves the hair out of her face revealing Pan. "—!!!!!!!!!!!" Future Trunks gasp and hugs her. "Pan!!! it's really you!!" He yelled Marron and Trunks looked at each other from behind the ship not seeing Future Trunks. "I think he has finally gone delusional.." Marron says Trunks nods. "I think on..lets go see if he is still sane.." Trunks says and he takes Marron by the hand and leads her to where Future Trunks his back turned to them. "Future Trunks..what are you do-..ing.." Trunks starts and see's the shoes of the girl Future Trunks was holding. He looks at Marron worried. I hope this wasn't some innocent girl that looked like Pan...and he went and grabbed her..that would give us a lot of unwanted attention.. "Future Trunks..who is that?.." Trunks said moving forward Future Trunks turned and smiled. "Hey Trunks..look Pan..she's here..I need a senzu bean or something..she won't wake up.." He says caressing her hair her eyes closed Trunks looks at her and blinks in shock he steps back. "It-it really is Pan.." He said Marron had her mouth covered and she stared at the girl in shock. "P-pan..." She says Trunks grabs her and holds her "Yes..it's her.." He said in her ear calming her. "I-I thought it was a ghost.." Marron said looking down in pure shock. "Marron..Marron it's ok..it's really Pan, Pan is ok..see she is right here.."Trunks said and rocked back and forth her in his arms. She nodded and swallowed standing up. Sora comes up to them and they turn around. "Hey Sora..look we found Pan"  
  
Trunks says and smiles slightly. Marron smiles and hugs Trunks as she watches Future Trunks hug and kiss Pan even though she was sleeping. Sora's eye's widened but he nodded.  
  
"See. I told you, you would see her again..didn't I tell you?.." Sora said his hands on his lips. Future Trunks turned to him and to everyone's surprise he had tears in his eyes. "Yes..thank you Sora..c-can you help me wake her up?.." He asks Sora looks surprised but nods and takes out a potion he pours it into Pan's mouth and she stirs in her sleep.  
  
Her eyes twitch and she opens them. She looks up and see's a blur of color. "Pan!! Your ok!!" Came Future Trunk's voice he looks at her and hugs her. She closes her eyes then opens them she hugs him back. "F-future Tr-Trunks is that you?.." She says rubbing he eyes he nods crying. "Yes Pan! It's me!!" He says and kisses her cheek. "I was so worried about you!! I thought I would never see you again!" He says choking on his tears. Pan smiled and kissed him her vision coming into view. "Hey Marron!! Trunks!! Future Trunks!! It's really you guys!!" Pan cries out and hugs Future Trunks he smiles at her. "I love you Future Trunks..." she says trying not to cry Future Trunks tightens his grip on her. "And I love you Pan.."  
  
He says. Marrons and Trunks smile and hug each other. Sora watches smiling then he growls as he see's Trunks and Marron hugging. "Lucky basta-.." He stops and looks up as someone calls his name. "Hey be right back guys.." He says and leaves. "Ok Sora." Marron says and leans her head on Trunks's chest.  
  
Future Trunks smiled at Pan as she sat reading her book. "Hey Pan..umm..what happened to you while you were gone?.." Pan looks up. "Sorry what?.." She says looking at him. He scratches the back of his head nervously. "Where did you go when you were gone.." He asked looking tough she looked at him for a moment then opened her book again. "What's it matter?.." She says he growls slightly. "Pan..can't you just tell me?..where were you?.." He ask yet agin this time standing up and walking over to her. "Because I don't feel like it..and I want to read my book.." She says as he takes her book away from her she sighs and looks up as he growls. on..just tell me..I won't get mad..I promise.." He says pleadingly. Pan sighs. "Promise?." She says this makes him look at her for a second then nod. She sighs again. "I was with Riku..and he brought me to meet this man named Ansem.." She says Future Trunks clenches his fist under the covers but nods his face straight. "Then what?.." He says. She nods and looks down. "And..the first thing that happened..when I saw him..Ansem..he-he kissed me.."she closes her eyes as she senses his energy flare. "WHAT!!!!!" He yells out making her jump. "Future T-Trunks.." She says he glares around the room and walks to the door. "I'm going out for a while Pan..I'll be back.." He says his voice now calm but she could hear the sense of anger and sorrow in his voice he walked on not waiting for an answer he didn't look back.  
  
Pan sighs and turns over in her sleep hoping to wrap her arm around her husband but finding the bed empty. She looks at the spot where he should be. "Future Trunks?.." She says quietly and gets up and runs out of her hotel after she puts her cloths on and see's Marron and Trunks sitting at one of the dinning tables talking she runs up to them gasping for air. "H-have you guys seen Future Trunks?..." She asks holding her chest. They both nod and point to a couch beside them. Pan turns and see's Future Trunks sleeping on it. She walks over to him and smiles she kisses his forehead an he opens his eyes he starts to smile but then frowns and stands up. She looks at him. "You aren't still mad are you?.." She asks him he just walks off. Pan growls standing up. "Future Trunks Vegeta Brief!!!" She yells at him he stops but then starts walking again. Pan looks at him and she balls up her fist and turns away she runs off. Marron looks at Future Trunks then at Pan and she sighs slapping her hand to her face. "Go talk some sense into him please..while I go help Pan.." She says and walks after Pan. Trunks walks up to Future Trunks who turns to him but then looks back where he was looking before. "Hey..umm what's going on between you and Pan?.. He ask Future Trunks breathes in deeply. "It's got nothing to do with you..stay out of it.." He says he sounded angry. Trunks looks at him awkwardly. "Come on Future Trunks..what ever she did it can't be that bad..."  
  
He says stepping in front of him Future Trunks growls and looks down. "Oh yeah?.." He says through clenched teeth. Trunks sighs getting impatient. "Yeah..that was no way to treat Pan..how could you?! What's gotten into you Future Trunks!!??" Trunks almost yells Future Trunks looks at Trunks his eyes blazing making Trunks back up slightly. "How would you act if Marron kissed another man?.." He said Trunks looked at him and blinked then sighed. "Shfff..Pan wouldn't cheat on you..trust me." He said Future Trunks looked at him and crossed his arms in a Vegeta-like stance. "Well..she did.." He says and sits down on the side walk. Trunks sighs. "Do you think she had a choice?.." He asked Future Trunks shrugged. Trunks looked at his future self. "Well!! Why not!! Did you just storm out on her when she was trying to explain it?.." He asked Future Trunks looked at him Trunks looked at him and then turned around facing the front he then brings his hand up behind Future Trunks's head almost knocking him out. Future Trunks holds his head and yells closing his eyes. "What the F#K was that for!!!???" He yelled to his present self. Trunks turns to him boredly. "Do you feel different?.." He asks Future Trunks growls. "Not really other then I now have a big bump on the back of my friggin head!!" He yells again rubbing his head. Trunks sighs and makes a fist a vein popping. "Damn.." He says Future Trunks looks at him. "What?.." He asks. Trunks turns to him. "I was seeing if I could knock some sense into you.." He says simply Future Trunks blinks and tackles him. "WHY YOU!!!" He yells.  
  
Marron grabbed Pan by the arm twirling her around so she was facing her. "Pan!" She says as she see's her friend in tears Marron hugs her. "Oh Pan..what's wrong?" She says and Pan looks up at her. "He-he hates me doesn't he?.." She asks her eyes glistening with tears. Marron looks at her sadly. "No..he would never hate you Pan.." Marron says trying to comfort her. Pan closes her eyes and cries Marron sighs. "Come on Pan lets go see him ok?.." She say and lets go of Pan she starts to walk away thinking Pan was behind her when something red hot grazes the side of her face she stops in shock and turns around. "PAN!" She say as she see's her friend standing there her eyes no longer green they were now yellow like a cats. She was holding a sword in her hand. She laughed pointing at Marron. "No.. I won't ever talk to him again!!!" She yells and jumps off Marron gasp and she runs back to Future Trunks and Trunks.  
  
"So..you still love her right?.." Trunks asked Future Trunks who looked at him and sighed. "Duh!" He said in response and Trunks looked at him as if he was going to punch him. "Hey man I am just trying to help.." His present self said in a defensive tone. Future Trunks nodded sighing putting his head in his hands. "Yeah..I know..sorry..anyways..you know i still love her I always will..you know that..it's just hard to accept that she let another man kiss her." He said looking down. Trunks scratched his head. "Well...you don't know exactly if she kissed him..do you?.." Future Trunks looked up at his present self unsure of how to answer then stopped seeing Marron run up to them out of breath. "Hey Marron..um where's Pan?.."Trunks asked his wife trying to give her a signal. She gasped holding her heart. "C-come q-quick.." She said and turned around the two boys looked at each other confused but got up and ran after her. "Marron what's going on? Where's Pan?" Future Trunks asked running up beside her Trunks following not far behind. Marron looked at him holding her side.  
  
"Well we were talking then I told her that she should go talk to you about it..she was really upset..then..Sh-she attacked me..she missed..then she ran off." Marron finished Future Trunks about to question her again looked at her as she stopped. He followed her gaze which lead up to a girl who was standing on the roof wearing a cape which blew in the wind. She stared up at the moon her arms crossed as she looks up. Future Trunks eyes widened and he gasped. "Pan?!!" He yelled upwards Pan looked down at him her eyes golden yellow. He stared at her confusion erupting in his eyes. There was nothing there in her eyes except...pure hatred...Future Trunks shook his head. "Pan!! What are you doing!! Look I'm sorry ok? I forgive you ok?! Just come down from there!!" He yelled his voice shaking slightly. Pan looked at him uncrossing her arms she jumped down her the cape of her cloak flying behind her. She landed on the ground gracefully and her head moved upwards her eyes closed. They suddenly opened and they looked as if they were glowing. The first thing that came in to sight was Future Trunks. She glared at him her bangs falling into her face her hair blowing in the wind. "Pan..are you ok?.." He asked worried she smirked and moved her hand up beside her and as if digitizing a sword appeared in her hand. Future Trunks looked at it awkwardly. "Pan? Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to the sword. Pan grinned and pointed it at Marron.  
  
"You..you will be the one to open the door..." She said and she jumped onto the hood of a car and flicks her sword upwards, electricity sparks around it. Future Trunks, Marron, and Trunks step back. She smirks and swings it down fast. Lightening bolts flash down and the two boys and the girl look up in shock then fall to the ground as lightening strikes them. Pan laughs and jumps onto the sword as if it was a skateboard and disappears. About nine-ten seconds later everyone starts to get up. Trunks rubs his head and Future Trunks looks around in disbelief. "That..that right there that..was weak.." Trunks said but ducked as Future Trunks through a fist at him. Marron nodded thoughtfully. "I-I think..I think her magic was weakened..what ever happened to her..it weakened her magic.." Marron said looking at them both then sweat dropped as she saw Future Trunks beating the crap out of Trunks. "Are you two even listening?.." She said her hands on her hips standing up. Future Trunks growled looking at Trunks. "You jackas-"he stopped as he heard Marrons voice and let Trunks fall to the ground.  
  
"Er...sorry..what?" He said looking at the steaming blonde haired girl who rolled her eyes annoyed. "Pan's magic was weakened by..whatever happened to her.." "Ok..so..all we really need to know now..is was her physical attack weakened?.." Marron said pacing back and forth. Trunks got up rubbing his jaw one of his eyes bruised shut. "I don't think so..she seemed well equipped in that area." Trunks said sitting Indian style. Marron turned around. "What do you mean Trunksie?" Trunks looked at her starting to open his eye. "Well..I know how Pan fights..trust me..she kicks ass..and she wasn't to different from the way she swung up that sword of her's.." he said sighing. Marron nodded. "You've got a point.." She said and Future Trunks looked at them both. "So..Pan's still strong in physical attack?..right?.." He asked they both nodded and he looked down appearing deep in thought. "Marron..your good at magic attacks right?.." He asked looking up at her. Marron nodded and looked at her hands. "Well..that's what's weird..I mean I am good at magic and physical...but now..I'm weaker at physical attack..I don't get it..it's strange.." Marron said desperately trying to figure it out when someone ran beside them. "You guys!!!" A breathless Sora said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What do you need Sora?.." Trunks asked his hand on Future Trunks shoulder. Sora held his chest and made a face. "You guys left without me.." He said pouting Marron looked up and smiled slightly. "Sorry Sora..we found Pan..but..she isn't herself..she has a sword..and she has these yellow-like cat eyes..sh-she's so different.." Marron said and sighed. Sora tilted his head but nodded."We...we should get going.." Sora said in response Marron looked at him but nodded and they all headed back to the ship.  
  
Future Trunks turned over in his bed. Trunks and Marron sleeping soundly in the next room. He sighed and looked up. Where is she?..what is she doing..why was she acting like that?...why must she be so far away?..he thought and a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked outside his window from his window. "I love you Pan Vegeta Brief..I promise..I will find you.." He said and he then fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...(In The Third Book)  
  
{Will Future Trunks find Pan? Can Pan stand up to evil Ansem surrounds her with? Also, where's Riku? Our friends go through many different experiences in the next chapter of "The Dark Chronicle" Hope you're ready for a ride of you're lifetime because it's wild what happens next, I know it counded corny, but I can't really think of anythign that sounds interesting at the moment. Lol Cya Pplz  
  
Tifa-san E-san DarkAngel084} 


	3. Oo

The Dark Chronicle  
  
DbZ/Gt  
  
Continuation 3  
  
(Hey "Tifa" is here and this is the continuation of the 2nd book. Tell me what you think yes? Anyways in this book as you all know Marron, Trunks, and Future Trunks are trying to find Pan. After their last run in with her they are a little interested in finding her again Marron to see if she is ok, Trunks to see if she is weak in her physical attack or not, and Future Trunks for his own reasons. Then the Return of our mysterious wonder girl from the Future and she has some news to tell Trunks..about "how" her mother died in her time. Will Pan be able to come to her senses in this Chapter of The Dark Chronicle. You will all be surprised and I hope not disappointed. I have tried very hard to get this done for all of you.)  
  
Future Trunks: 24  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Uub: 23  
  
Marron: 22  
  
Bra: 22  
  
Pan: 21  
  
This Fic is rated R for teens only no one under 9..or 10 allowed please for violence, gore, and some sexuality and situations..thank you I hope you enjoy.  
  
Part 3 : O.o THE DARK CHRONICLE  
  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
Marron looked around out the window her eyes look between confusion and excitement. Trunks looks at her and smiles then he looks over at a figure in a chair by the corner in the shadows his face concealed by his shoulder length long hair. Trunks looked at him then sighed heavily and leaned back closing his eyes. "Come on Future Trunks..we'll find her stop being such a wimp.." Trunks said and found himself flat on his back with a tremendous pain shooting through his jaw. He looks up at the person who hit him without realizing. He saw it was Future Trunks he looked ticked off. Marron was looking at the two from the window her jaw open in shock. Future Trunks growled and turned around. "Watch what you say Trunks.." He says and walks to his room. Marron after a pause looks at Trunks and gasp as she see's his lip bleeding."Trunks!! Are you ok?" She say's dropping beside him wiping his lip. He nodded still surprised at what Future Trunks did he gulped and was helped up by Marron who looked at him worried he shook his head and they both heard a slam from Future Trunks's room they both jumped. "...he isn't doing anything suicidal..is he?.."Marron asked Trunks who shook his head sighing. "No..he is probably just pounding things to let his anger out..that's all." He answered Marron nodded still looking worried she held Trunks's hand. "I hope we find her soon..for his sake.." She said quietly. Trunks nodded and put his arms around her.  
  
Agrabah  
  
Marron opened her eyes the last thing she remember was her, Sora, Trunks, and Future Trunks had all jumped through the portal to the place called "Agrabah." She looked around her getting up she felt dizzy. She saw Trunks on his side stirring he opened his eyes and got up. He blinked and looked at Marron he then smirked looking her up and down."Hey Good-looking.." He said making her blush. "What do you me-???" She started but stopped looking down she saw that she was wearing different cloths again. Only this time, she was wearing an Arabian princesses cloths. She gawked. "Wh-what the?.." She said and Trunks grinned as he stood up. She looked at him and smiled. "Well..you look like a street rat..no offense sweety." She said pointing to him Trunks tiled his head and then looked down. He almost stumbled back in astonishment. "Wh-what am I wearing?.." He squeaked as he saw he was wearing a shirt that showed his chest (Yum ) and pants that looked a lot like girls capris except dirty and ripped up. He looked up at her and she giggled. Then someone grunted making them turn around they saw Future Trunks and Sora walking up. Future Trunks was wearing the same thing Trunks was except it was different colors same with Sora. "Hey Welcome back.." Trunks aid laughing putting his hands on his hips. Future Trunks looked at him and Trunks narrowed his eyes trying to read his thoughts but not succeeding he sighed giving up. "Well lets go.." Sora said stretching his hair messed up. Marron nodded and as she did so she did a little dance and Trunks drooled he immediately got behind her and hugged her. Whispering in her ear. "your beautiful.." He said and she blushed and kissed his cheek. Sora rolled his eyes and him and Future Trunks took the lead.  
  
They walk into the palace and look around but then stop as shadow-like creatures appear the same ones that had attacked them in their world Sora gasped and took out a key in the shape of a blade (lol). "get ready!!" He yelled and Marron took out a gun, Future Trunks a sword and Trunks a sword as well. Trunks growled as a heartless latched on to his arm and he ripped it off throwing it to the ground and taking his sword and stabbing it. It screeched and disappeared. Marron gasped and grabbed a heartless by the neck and aimed her gun at it's head she smirked. "Die you piece of Shit.." She said and fired. The heartless twitched and disappeared. Future Trunks closed his eyes then opened them as the heartless surrounded him he grinned and got in a defensive mode with his sword in front of him. "Heh.." He says and he looks up and in an instant he blasts towards the heartless swinging his sword at them they all screech in pain and disappear. He lands and puts his sword away he flicks his hair back and looks around. Sora made an irritated face and swung his keyblade at the heartless destroying them. Future Trunks smirks as the heartless are gone. "Shall we continue?.." Sora said putting away the keyblade. The three nodded and they walked on. As they continued on Sora smiled as a short pudgy man walked up to them. Sora bowed respectfully and the Sultain smiled. "Welcome back Sora!" He said happily Sora smiled a toothy smiled. "Thank-you Sultan it's good to be back." Marron smiled and a women with long black hair walked out behind her she put her hand on Marron's shoulder making her jump.  
  
"Hey Princess Jasmine!" Sora waved Marron tilted her head confused but smiled. "Hello" she said Jasmine smiled at her. "Hello I'm the princess who are you?" She asked Marron looked confused again. She should tell her name? "Her names Marron, this is Trunks and the other one in the corner over there is Future Trunks."  
  
Sora said Marron's jaw dropped he was acting a bit careless wasn't he?..oh well..I mean if he isn't worried why should we be? Marron thought then closed her eyes smiling at them. Sora turned to everyone and sighed. "What I came here to ask all of you..was if you have seen a girl named Pan..she has long black hair-"Sora was cut off as a girl wearing ancient Egyptian cloths, and long black hair gliding past her back stood before them her yellow-cat-like eyes searched all of them then narrowed as they got to Marron she suddenly cackled. Future Trunks gasped then got up slowly in shock. "P-Pan..?" He said surprised by her actions he started to walk towards her. Pan smirked and held out her sword pointing it at Marron Sora gasped at the weapon. "The Devil Blade!!" He cried out Marron's blinked and backed up. "P-Pan..what-what?" She said and gulped as the glint in Pan's eyes grew colder. Pan laughed again and swung up her sword then swung it down fast and slammed it into the ground. Everyone heard a rumble and screamed as the earth itself started to tumble and roll Marron's screamed and blacked out. When she awoke she shook her head and looked up into the eyes of Sora he looked at her worried his face pale. "Marron!! Thank god your ok!!"  
  
He yelled and hugged her fiercely. Marron blinked a little surprised but hugged back smiling. "Yes..I'm ok..are you ok?..where's Trunks?" She said looking around Sora pointed to Trunks who was still knocked out and Marron gasped then ran over to him. Sora sighed jealously and looked over to the corner and saw Future Trunks sitting there his chin resting on his palm he looked out into the city below it was now dark outside and the glow from the moon seemed to make everything glow. Sora noticed that the look Future Trunks had on his face was nothing more but sorrow. Sora looked down sadly and sighed again. He looked up as he saw the sultan and Princess Jasmine woke up. He smiled. "Welcome back you two." He said grinning they nodded looking worried. The sultan handed something to Sora it was in the shape of a key. "S-Sora..we give this to you..to help you in your travels..we wish you luck.."  
  
They both said oddly in unison and backed up and ran off before Sora could thank them. He tilted his head in confusion. He then turned around. on guys..lets go" Sora said turning towards them.  
  
Atlantica  
  
Marron smiled amazed and did a twirl in the water. She looked down again and saw she had a green fin and was wearing rainbow colored seashells. She blushed as a certain someone swam up behind her and wrapped his arms around kissing her neck. "Oh Trunks!" Marron said giggling. Trunks grinned and rocked back and forth in the water closing his eyes. Future Trunks watched them sadly wishing his Panny could be with him. Sora cam back and smiled holding the next keyblade "crabclaw." Sora nodded as Marron and Trunks looked up and their eyes glistened. "You guys!! We got it only-"Sora was stopped and gulped his face turning pale. Marron looked at him confusion showing in her eyes. She looked at where he had started pointing and gasped as did Future Trunks and his present self. There in the water sitting on a rock was Pan pearls necklaces in her hair, green fin, and gray sea shells her yellow eyes searching them all intensely. Marron narrowed her eyes at Pan who gave her a death stare which Marron returned. Future Trunks blinked in shock then gulped and began to swim over to Pan. Please..please stay their Pan...please I love you so much..Future Trunks thought to himself hoping Pan wouldn't move. Sora saw Future Trunks and began to sweat..this. This isn't Pan..she is being controlled..he-he could get hurt..wh-why is he so careless!! I know she is his wife..but..he needs to think of things before acting upon them so quickly!! Sora yelled in his head he closed his eyes and yelled. "Future Trunks!!! no!!!" Future Trunks stopped in his tracks as Pan's icy stare moved from Marron and to him slowly. He gulped and backed up a little. "Pan.." He said worried. She didn't move instead she moved her eyes back to Marron and she then disappeared. Future Trunks fell a couple of feet in the water sadly Sora swam over to him and Future Trunk's face turned from sad to angry real quick. "You!!!" He yelled and made an attempt to tackle Sora but Marron's palm connected with the left side of his face making him fly sideways at the force of it underwater. He looked up at her in shock mixed with anger. "What the F#k was that for!?" He yelled gritting his teeth Marron sighed sadly and looked down getting out of her stance her hands dropping to her side. "Future Trunks..I know your angry..but..you can't take it out on Sora.." She said to him he growled and got up quickly.  
  
"What?!!! he is the one who let her get away!! I was almost able to catch her but he had to open his big mouth!!!" Future Trunks said pointing a finger at Sora who gasped and looked down sighing he closed his eyes. "I was doing it to protect you Future Trunks.." Sora said Future Trunks looked at him confused."What?..you call making me fail at saving my wife protecting me?!!" The angry boy from the future yelled again. Sora winced from the anger in Future Trunks's voice. "Pan..she..she would have killed you.."  
  
Sora said and backed up in case Future Trunks threw a punch at him. Marron got in front of Sora just in case as well. Future Trunks growled at the two of them but didn't move from his spot."What do you mean by that?.." He asked his voice low this time. Sora looked up. "Pan..she isn't herself. You can tell..if-if I hadn't of stopped you. And you got a hold of her..she would have killed you..because..your not the one she wants..she in her mind..doesn't even know you..she doesn't even know she is your wife..if you had caught her..she would have killed you for touching her.." Sora finished he looked down then up again as he heard Future Trunks fall back into the wall behind him a look of fear and shock on his face he looked down and held his head. "Pan..no..Pan.." He said to himself quietly Sora sighed and shook his head holding the new keyblade he nodded at Marron and Trunks and they floated up after a few minutes Future Trunks joined them in a different world.  
  
Halloween town  
  
The four marched into Halloween town and looked down at their new cloths. Marron gasped and smiled slightly. "Woah!.." She said as her silver vest shimmered a little her orange shirt stood out between her silver pants and vest she smiled her hair was up in pigtails again. "You look cute Marron." Came her husbands voice he walked over wearing black pants, and a gray shirt. His purple hair hung around his eyes making his blue eyes sparkle as they looked at her she blushed under his gaze and smiled. " thank you handsome"  
  
She said her voice sweet and innocent. Trunks smiled at her and hugged her taking her by surprised but she hugged back enjoying being in his arms, future Trunks watched them from a nice distance away but then looked down his eyes and face showing depression. His shoulder length hair blew sideways in the wind and his silver shirt and black pants moving as the wind caught hold of them to. Sora walked up holding another keyblade he grinned showing a toothy smile. "Here it is the keyblade of Halloween town, Pumpkin head."  
  
He said as if it was a huge announcement Marron giggled and clapped Trunks clapped as well as he saw her doing it Future Trunks didn't even look at Sora let alone pay attention. Sora sighed as he looked at Future Trunks and then walked down back to the portal leading out then he turned around coming face to face with Marron who looked at him raising an eye brow. Sora twiddled his fingers. "Hey um..Marron..Trunks, and Future Trunks..uh..would you guys like to compete in a tournament?.." He asked Marron's eyes got big along with Trunks's"Would we ever!!" They both yelled happily. Sora blinked and then smiled. "Oh..so you would like to?" He asked Marron and Trunks nodded. "We would love to!! We love tournaments!!" They both said in unison Sora blinked again slightly confused but nodded he looked at Future Trunks. "Hey..wh-what about you?..do you want to?" He asked Future Trunks didn't move from the way he was standing he was leaned back against the wall his face looking down his eyes closed arms crossed over his chest. "..I don't care..lets just go.."  
  
He said as the front top of his shirt was open because the buttons weren't buttoned. Sora nodded and sighed deeply then blinked as a swarm of heartless came there way he got out his keyblade.  
  
"Heartless!! At 8:00!!" He yelled out and slashed one into pieces as it came flying towards him. Marron looked up and growled then got out her gun and back flipped she held it up and closed one eye as it turned into a Tommy gun she smirked as she aimed it, "die.." She said and pulled the trigger she didn't stop moving back and forth. Future Trunks sighed opening his eyes and taking out his sword and flew towards a yellow heartless. He sliced it in half and it howled as it disappeared he stared in disbelief as an electric-like smoke squirmed up his arm and around his body he turned around as it did so when it disappeared he looked at Sora who had a ice blue gas twirling around him. Future Trunks turned around as he heard Trunks gasp and saw glowing red smoke surrounding him. Marron watched in curiosity but gasped as well the green balls of health swirled around her and disappeared they all looked at each other and blinked Trunks and Marron ran to each other and hugged. "Woah!! That was awesome!!" Marron yelled ecstatic Trunks twirled her in the air. "Damn straight!!" He said as she laughed. Sora looked at them question marks surrounding his head. He looked around for Future Trunks and saw him in his usual place, in the corner leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest his head faced down and his eyes closed. Sora shook his head. "I give up on with these three..They aren't scared of anything." He said laughing slightly. He then raised his hand. "come on guys!!" He said and the two love birds ran after him quickly and Future Trunks stood up and walked behind them quietly.  
  
Coliseum  
  
Marron walked in smiling at her knew threads she was wearing a red shirt and tan pants. Future Trunks was wearing a Saiyajin suit and so was Trunks except Trunks was wearing the white armor. Sora walked over to short man who had the hind legs of a goat and the upper body of a man. "hey Sora!" The man said Sora grinned closing his eyes raising his hand."Hey fill wassup?!" Sora asked giving Fill a hi-five. Fill nodded and then looked at Marron his eyes widened. "Well..Hel-lo!" He said sitting beside Marron seductively Marron rolled her eyes. "EW.." She said and walked over to Trunks who growled at Fill and let Marron sit in his lap. "Well..anyways.." Sora said trying to get the tension down. "Hey girly are you competing?" Fill asked pointing at Marron who nodded. "Naw really?" She said crossing her arms annoyed. Fill tilted his head confused but shook his head noting that it was sarcasm."Ok..so your all competing..so..um..just follow me." He said and ggestured for them all to follow him. As they walked into the first battle Fill looked at Marron then sighed shaking his head and muttered. "She's too gentle..she'll be squashed.." He said and walked out. Marron growled clenching her fist for obviously she heard him. "I'll show you goat man..then I'll kick your ass.." She said and nodded in a determined way. Future Trunks and Trunks stood in front of her and Sora walked up to them as did Marron. "Wh-who's going first?." Sora said a little nervous. Trunks looked at him uncertain. "Do you even want to fight Sora?..because..you know you don't have to." Trunks said Sora blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?..are you telling me. Your all going one at a time?.." He asked Marron nodded. "Duh! Of course I don't need any help fighting." She said smiling closing her eyes. Sora stepped back in shock. He was about to say something but was cut off by Future Trunks. "Ok..so..Sora isn't competing..so Marron your first.."  
  
Future Trunks said and Marron nodded Sora gasped. You-you gotta be kidding me..they don't really plan on going into the battles alone do they?..Sora asked himself. He watched as a girl wearing a pink dress, a braid in her hair, and glowing green eyes walked out onto the battle arena holding a rod. Marron sighed shaking her head. "This..this is what I have to fight?.." She whispered boredly and got in a fighting stance. The girl nodded and Marron launched herself at the girl. The girl gasped and ducked she turned to Marron's back about to stab her in the back with it but Marron caught it with her hand. Marron turned her head toward the girl who gasped terrified and Marron raised her fist. "This..this isn't fair. I am unarmed ya 'know.." She said smirking like her mother and brought her hand down to the girls face. "Wait!! I can help you!!" The girl yelled Marron stopped her fist inches away from the girls face she raised an eye brow. "Help us out?..how?.." She said floating to the floor now on her feet. The girl sighed relieved putting a hand to her heart. "I.. I can heal you.."  
  
She said looking up at Marron who crossed her arms. Well..we don't have anymore senzu beans left..and.. I don't think there are any heartless here..so.. Marron said in her head and then nodded swallowing. "Ok..you can help us..But..if you mess up..or do anything stupid..you'll be sorry..got that?." Marron said advancing on the girl who gulped and held her rod in front of her face. "Y-yes ma'am." The brown haired girl said.  
  
"Aerith..that was weak.." The girl, Aerith, fell down and looked up at the half man half goat known as Fill. "Whatever Fill.." She said and got up dusting herself off and waved at Marron who looked at her confused then nodded waved back. "Um. Bye.." She said Aerith smiled and walked out. Hey. Wasn't she supposed to help us?..whatever.. Marron said shrugging. Fill looked at Marron and shook his head sighing then blinked as Trunks walked up to Marron and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe..that was wicked awesome.." He said purring in her ear. Marron giggled. "Aw thanks hun." She said then blushed as Trunks nuzzled her she shivered then gulped and followed Fill who was leading Future Trunks and Sora out. Fill lead the four into the next arena and that was a darker color from the last one they were in. A girl with short black hair about ear neck length hair, an origami and a boomerang for throwing she looked about 5'2 . She was wearing a green tank top and short white shorts. She looked at them boredly. "Who am I fighting to day Fill?!" The girl yelled at Fill who looked at her then at Sora. "Sora..who is fighting in this match?.." He asked Sora shrugged and Trunks walked up to Fill. "I will..I'm bored.." He said Fill nodded and pointed to Trunks. "Your fighting Yuffie kid..be careful..she may not look like much..but she can be a bitch.." Fill said and walked off Trunks shook his head. "I know someone like that.." He joked and looked at Future Trunks who didn't seem to have heard him or just didn't care Trunks blinked and sighed then walked out into the arena. "Good luck Trunks!!" Marron called Trunks turned around and smiled then stood in front of Yuffie. "Oh no..don't tell me I am fighting a weakling like you?.." Yuffie said arrogantly. Trunks laughed and got in a stance. "You'll regret saying that.."  
  
He said and Yuffie looked at him questioning ly but was knocked back by a sudden force also known as Trunks's fist heading into her stomach. She gasped and moaned in agony falling to the floor holding her stomach. She slowly got up and growled. "Dammit! That hurt you little!!" Yuffie said waving her fist Trunks laughed and pointed to the floor she was standing on. Yuffie looked down and gasped in anger mixed with shock. "Oh no!! I've lost!!" She said as she fell to her knees in disappointment Marron laughed and skipped to Trunks and hugged him. "That was fun huh?" She smiled at Trunks who smiled back and kissed her gently Yuffie looked at them and scowled then walked out muttering. Sora blinked. Th-this is impossible..he said to himself. Fill walked out shaking his head in unbelief and pointed to the door they were now walking to. Fill lead them into a room where a girl with long dark brown hair that feel past her knees, she was wearing a white tank top and brown shorts she had a boxing glove she looked 5'4 her brown eyes looked at her challengers and she crossed her arms.  
  
"You guys..meet Tifa..she is your next challenger." He said and skedaddled out the door. Marron stared blankly after him but then looked at Tifa. She looked at Future Trunks who was leaning against the wall again. "Future Trunks it's your turn.." Marron said and he nodded uncrossing his arms and stood up and walked towards the ring as Trunks, Sora and Marron watched him. "so...lets began.." Tifa says and runs toward him her fist raised and she threw a punch at his gut which he easily caught and twisted it bringing her to her knees. She growled at him. "Dammit..let me go.." She said and kicked him in the stomach making him let go she pinned him to the ground. But he had other plans. "Wait..." He said as she raised her fist. "What?..were supposed to be fighting remember?.." Tifa whispered as his voice was low also. He nodded. "Yes..but..hold on..have you see a girl with black hair and green eyes caring a sword around with her?" Future Trunks asked Tifa blinked but nodded. "Yes..she just started today..why?.." She asked suspiciously. Future Trunks's eyes went wide. "Where is she?.." He asked Tifa blinked again. "I-I don't know..we vary from which part in the tournament we play in nowadays.." Tifa finished Future Trunks nodded. "Oh..because..I was hoping to find her..she is my wife.." He said looking down sadly. Tifa looked at him and sighed I can't resist that face..she says to herself and gets up off him. She raises her hand. "I give up.."She says and begins to walk off the arena. Future Trunks grabs her arm. "Wh-why are you giving up?.." He asks she doesn't turn around keeping her back to him. "Because..love..love matters more then fighting in battles..your lucky..I never give up..good luck finding your wife.." She says and shakes him off and walks out Fill comes running out his face pale in surprise. This isn't happening..these kids are to much..Fill says in his head Sora blinks and almost falls over in awe he shakes his head but walks out with everyone. They were lead into a room that had a boy standing in it he had short shoulder length brown hair and was holding a sword that also looked like a gun.  
  
"This is Leon.." Fil says and steps back and out of the rom again. Marron nods and walks up to Leon. "I'm fighting."She says and Trunks nods at her happily. Future Trunks doesn't look up but sighs. Sora stares at Marron. Leon looks at Marron then sighs closing his eyes holding his sword in a fighting stance. "Lets go.."  
  
He says and runs at Marron who flips over him kicking his back and knocking him off the rings he turns a round expecting him to hit her then blinks and see's he is on the ground. Leon looks up at her annoyed. "You beat me..I'm beaten..this..this can't be." He says Marron falls over anime style the gets up her hair sticking up in weird places. "You idiot!! Why couldn't you have lasted longer!! I was hoping for a worthy fight!!" She yelled but Lion sighed angrily and walked out muttering something about promising Tifa he would let whoever he fought win he shook his head and was gone. Marron sighed and looked down. "Well..that was easy." She said and Trunks came up behind her and hugged her. "It was for you..because your so strong hun.." He said making Marron smile. Fill walked out and him and Sora's jaws were both hanging open as they walked to the other room. A man wearing a red ripped up cape, spiky blonde hair, holding a broad sword looking about 5'7 stood in the arena as they walked in. Marron stared at him the looked at Trunks worried.  
  
"Be careful Trunks.."She said and he nodded at her then walked out onto the ring. Fill looked at him in disbelief then gulped and looked at the man with blonde hair. "Your fighting Cloud Trunks..be careful.." He says then disappears outside the door again. Cloud raised his sword at Trunks and Trunks nodded taking out his sword. He smirked at Cloud who laughed a little and they both flew forward and blocked the others attack. Trunks swung again and Cloud blocked easily then Trunks brought his foot up to Clouds stomach and Cloud dropped his sword and Trunks brought his elbow down onto the back of Clouds neck and watched as the spiky blonde fell to the ground unconscious. Trunks sighed putting his sword away. "They just keep getting easier and easier.." He said boredly and smiled ay Marron who ran up to him and hugged him fiercely he hugged back and kissed her. Fill walked out looking at Cloud in shock then up at Trunks and Marron. "You two better be prepared for the next one..she is a bitch..and she might kill you if you give her the chance.."  
  
He says Future Trunks looked up hearing that Fill called the next fighter a "she" and stood up quickly and ran after them. They walked into the next arena and saw a girl standing there wearing a black cape, black pants and a gray turtle neck she was holding the devil blade. Her hair was down and was falling just below her thighs she looked 5'4 Future Trunks blinked and jumped up into the ring.  
  
"Pan!!"He yelled landing beside her. She looked up moving the neck of the shirt down to her neck she raised the sword to him heart. He looked at her shocked as Fill, Marron, Sora, and Trunks watched in horror. "P-Pan wouldn't really kill him would she?.." Marron whispered to Trunks. "Yes..she would..if he gives her the chance.." Fill said Trunks and Marron looked at Fill. "But..he's her husband.." Marron said Fill blinked and stumbled back. "Wh-what?!!!" He yelled and looked at Pan Marron and Trunks nodded and looked at Pan and Future Trunks who were fighting , Pan swinging her sword at him and Future Trunks dodging. "PAN! Stop this!!" Future Trunks yelled and swung his foot up to her gut she caught his foot dropping her sword and twisted his foot. Future Trunks seeing what she was going to do twisted in midair and landed on his feet he looked at Pan who stared at him her eyes showing blank, nothingness. She looked at him and then turned as a man walked in his eyes yellow like Pan's his white hair shimmering as he walked. He walked up to Pan who didn't move and put his arms around her waist. she looked at him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Pan?..wh-who is this?.." Future Trunks asked angrily. The man looked at him amused then looked at Sora who gasped. "ANSEM!!" Sora yelled balling up his fist. "I thought you were dead!!" He yelled again Ansem laughed. "..thought is exactly the word Sora.." Ansem said and he kissed Pan's neck then they both started to float up Pan's eyes looked at Future Trunks still blank he stared at her sadly his hand raised at her. "PAN!! wait please!! I love you!!" Future Trunks yells but she was gone her and Ansem both Maron and Trunks followed by Sora (fill got scared and ran away) ran towards Future Trunks who was on his knees looking at the ground tears falling from his eyes. "I was so close..so close..to getting my wife back..god..why si this happening to me?..I love her so much.." He says and Marron and Trunks exchange looks of worry and then look ta him shaking their heads.  
  
Neverland  
  
Future Trunks sighed looking down as he was wearing green punk pants and a white shirt he looked at the water from the boat. Marron looked at Future Trunks then at Trunks and smiles at him he was wearing green punk pants as well except a gray shirt he smiled at her she was wearing blue and white pants a white t-shirt a blue vest and a light blue bandana she had gun daggers in her hands and a keyblade. Her yellow strands of hair shining as the moon's light hit them. Sora smiled as he walked up to them holding the "fairy harp" they all cheered and began to walk out again but Future Trunks stopped he turned around for a minute feeling as if someone was watching them he then shrugged and left. A girl with black hair wearing red and black pants a black shirt with a red vest and a red bandana the devil blade at her side and a chain sword on her back. She tilted her head then back flipped and disappeared.  
  
Hollow Bastillion  
  
Marron smiled as she walked into a giant castle her eyes looking left and right not wanting to miss a sight. She was wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and a velvet-like coat. Her blonde strands hung over her shoulders in braided buns that were in pigtails. She felt strong arms swipe her of her feet and hold her close. She blushed knowing it Trunks. She smiles closing her eyes. "aw. Trunks..isn't this place beautiful?.." Marron asked mesmerized by the bushes that had red roses in them and a water fountain in the middle of the room. The place looked magnificent. ( Hollow Bastillion probably doesn't look anything like that..but oh flipping well.. I wanted to make it my way XP lol) Trunks smiled at Marron closing his eyes nuzzling her neck. "It's not as beautiful as you Marron.." He said making her blush she turned slightly and kissed him. Sora watched clenching his fist. Damn you Trunks... Sora said in his head. Future Trunks looked up from his usual place, the darkest wall his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed..(A.K.A. Vegeta-like stance) he narrows his eyes and stands straight Sora looked at him knowing something was up. "What's wrong Future Trunks?.." He said seriously Future Trunks raised his hand to shush him and the couple. Marron and Trunks stopped and walked over to them curiously and Future Trunks's eyes widened and he turned to them.  
  
"Get ready!! Something BIG is coming!!" He yelled Marron and Trunks gasped and took out their weapons and got in a stance. Future Trunks growled and took out his sword Sora took out the keyblade. Future Trunks blinked as the so-called-big-energy he felt walked into the room. It was.. "RIKU!!" Yelled Sora who was shocked. Future Trunks blinked and shook his head then gasped as Riku looked up at the stairs and a girl riding the Devil Blade as if it was a skateboard or a snow board came gliding down on the railing she flipped in the air and landed on her feet catching the sword with one hand she smirked and looked at Riku. Future Trunks looked at Pan his jaw dropping and he began to walk forward was but stopped by Sora's keyblade to his chest. Marron gripped her gun in her hand and growled. Trunks straightened his purple t-shirt and gulped. Pan..she looked a hole lot stronger..  
  
Sora blinked wondering where the beast was at. He looked around and gasped as he saw a large body of an animal and a keyblade beside it. Sora looked at it in terror and shock then looked at Riku and Pan with pure hatred he clenched his fist and growled. Th-they killed the beast..they killed him..h-how could they?..Sora thought in disbelief he closed his eyes and Future Trunks turned to him confused but jumps as he see's Riku put a hand around Pan's waist in her red silky shirt and black pants Future Trunks growled. How dare him..that's my wife!! He yelled to himself in his head he is about to fly forwards but stops as he hears something behind him. Marron and Trunks turn around and their eyes widen as heartless flood into the room in mass quantities. Marron gasps and floats into the air only to drop back down and into Trunks's arms he smirks.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here.." He said but Marron sighs and gets out of his arms. "Trunks's this is no time to mess around ok?.." Marron says angrily Trunks nods apologetically and then jumps up as a heartless large body swung at him. He growled. "Little punk-ass cheater.." Trunks growls and brings his sword down and slices the heartless in two. Marron gasps a shadow heartless grabs her arm she yelps and brings her fist up and it connects to it's face she watches as it falls down to the ground howling she smirks and aims her gun at it.  
  
"Now..can't you all just Fucking die?.." She asks knowing she won't get an answer and she laughs slightly and pulls the trigger blowing the heartless into pieces. Sora yells out and swings his keyblade across the floor splitting several heartless into pieces. Riku and Pan watch their arms crossed over their chest a smirk plastered onto both their faces. Future Trunks growled and crouched down as two heartless flew at him at the same time he lent down making them fly into each other killing them both instantly he laughs and brings his sword up then down in a fast way he brings it up one last time and looks at the heartless all around him and they burst into flames as he slowly turns it left. Riku laughs and then his eyes widen as the heartless disappear his pupils turn small and he starts to yell holding his head. Pan's jaw drops and she puts her hand on his shoulder then laughs and kicks him over her eyes flaming with evil. Sora gasps and points behind Pan Future Trunks steps back as he see's a man with long hair, yellow-cat like eyes and wearing a lot of black wrapped an arm around Pan's waist and kissing her neck she smiles closing her eyes.  
  
"Pan!! Ansem let her go!!" Yells and angry Demi Saiyajin from the future. Ansem raises an eye brow but smirks and leans down to her neck and slowly licks up it making Pan shiver. Ansem stands straight and looks at Future Trunks. "You want to see Pan..the way she used to be?.." He asks Future Trunks looks at him startled and nods. "Your damn right I do!!" He yells Ansem laughs and nods at Future Trunks. "Enjoy.." He says insanely and leans down to Pan's neck again and runs his tongue over a teeth mark making Future Trunks glow almost going Super Saiyajin in rage. Pan's eyes widened and she closed her eyes putting her hands to her head and she started to scream. Future Trunks looks at Ansem. "What are you doing?!!!"  
  
He yells but stops as he see's Pan has vampiric teeth he gulps and steps back as she opens her eyes again they're back to the original color and Future Trunks gasp Pan shakes her head and looks around her face panic stricken. Her eyes fall on Future Trunks and she makes a break for him but is pulled back by Ansem grabbing her by the arm and holding her. Pan shakes her head terrified. Future Trunks looks up at Pan as Ansem floats up with her. Marron gasp her hand to her mouth and she holds onto Trunks for comfort who is staring up at Ansem in surprise and anger on his face. "PAN!!!!!!"Future Trunks yells out. "FUTURE TRUNKS!!!" Pan yells and Ansem smirks he turns about to fly off and comes face to face with Sora. Sora grits his teeth holding Divine Rose. "let her go..." He says nodding at Pan. Ansem growls. "Make me..." He says back tauntingly. Sora blinks and then headbutts Ansem who groans and falls back he knees Sora in the side and fl s up and off his forehead bleeding. "Sora!!" Marron yells and runs to Sora and picks up his head putting his head in her lap. He looks up at her and smiles dizzily. "H-hey Marron...s." He says seeing 2 of her. Marron blinks and shakes her head Trunks picks Sora up and Future Trunks sighs they fly off back to the ship.  
  
End Of Earth  
  
Marron walks through the portal and looks around she looks down and nods impressed. She was wearing white leg warmers, black shorts, and a white shirt. Marron looked at Trunks and grinned he was wearing black punk pants, a white tank top and a black jean jacket his lavender hair hanging down to his eyes. He winked at her. She giggles and smiles at him Sora rolls his eyes again and walks off leading them. Future Trunks sighs and follows Sora wearing black punk pants and a silk black shirt. Marron walked up to Sora holding the "Ultimate keyblade" she got at the coliseum, Sora was holding the Kingdom key"..though no one knew why?, Trunks was holding "Pumpkin head" and Future Trunks was holding "Oblivion." they had gone through so many other worlds and this was their last stop. They had earned so many new keyblades. They all held their head high and smiled this was it. Pan..she has to be here..Future Trunks thinks to himself gripping "Oblivion in his hand determined. This is it!! I can't believe we made it this far!! Pan! I promise we will find you!! A bouncy Marron says to herself biting her lip with anticipation. I hope we hurry up and get this over with..I know Sora is out to get my Marron..he touches her again..he Will pay..Trunks says growling clenching his fist in Sora's direction. Oh man..I wish we didn't have to come here..this place is dangerous..then again these three can take out pretty much everything from what I see..Sora thinks and nods. They all stand there at the start of the portal and ponder for a moment. They had gone to so many different worlds and had gotten so many different keyblades. But..what was it all for?..why did Ansem want Pan?..what was this place..they all thought over and over. They glanced at their keyblades remembering the others blades they have.  
  
Keyblades:  
  
-Kingdom Key  
  
-Jungle Key  
  
-Three Wishes  
  
-Crabclaw  
  
-Pumpkin Head  
  
-Fairy Harp  
  
-Wishing Star  
  
-Spellbinder  
  
-Metal Chocobo  
  
-Olympia  
  
-Lionheart  
  
-Ladyluck  
  
-Divine Rose  
  
-Oathkeeper  
  
-Oblivion  
  
-Ultima Weapon  
  
They all looked up as they heard a scream in the distance and a power level rising. Future Trunks gasps and jumps up and runs toward the giant boulder where the sound erupted followed by Marron, Trunks and a curious Sora. Future Trunks stops and hides behind it he tenses as he see's Pan and Ansem arguing."Stop it!!" Pan yells she was wearing a velvet black shirt and a short mini skirt wearing a long flowing black cape. She crossed her arms and growled at Ansem. "Just leave me alone!! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!!" She yells and Ansem grabs her by her left arm and spins her around his eyes showing anger and hunger she gulps but hides her fear. "You will...marry me..got that Pan..if you refuse..I will kill your friends.." He says she looks at him shocked and her jaw opens in terror she swallows and blinks shaking her head her black hair flapping back and forth against her back. "Y-you wouldn't!!" She says scared he smirks. "Oh..I would..Panny.." He says and leans down kissing her neck she blinks and is to shocked and scared to move he hugs her as she stares blankly through the air. Future Trunks clenches his fist. "...I call her that...only I can call her that..." He says slowly losing it Marron looks at him her eyes wide as if trying to get his attention.  
  
"Dammit!! Only I call her that!! That's my pet name for her!!!! you asshole!!!" Future Trunks yells powering up making the boulder shatter and brake away. Ansem and Pan look up both in surprise Pan's eyes open wide and she tries to run towards him. Ansem grabs her again and growls Future Trunks stares at the hand on Pan's shoulder his eyes becoming red."..Ansem..if you don't want a death wish...I suggest you take your filthy hands off my wife.." He growls through clenched teeth. Ansem stares at him and then pulls Pan close to him she gasp and holds up her fist she brings it to his gut and knocks the wind out of him. She watches him fly backwards and then turns and runs toward Future Trunks who gasps and looks behind her his eyes wide in total surprise. Pan turns and see's Riku his eyes blazing he picks up the Devil Blade he stands over Ansem who winces and looks up blood dibbling down his lip he blinks seeing Riku fear spreading across his face. "Wh-what are y-y-"he doesn't finish as Riku brings the sword down and it connects sliding through his stomach. Ansem's eyes widen and he spits up blood he sputters for a second and he then gasp looking around at everyone he looks at Pan sadly who frowns and looks away hiding her face in Future Trunks chest Ansem frowns and reaches his hand out to her.  
  
"..p-p-p..a...n" He says and his eyes roll into the back of his head and he lays his head back and stops breathing. Marron gasps and hugs Trunks he frowns at her and hugs her back closing his eyes. Pan looks at Future Trunks tears in her eyes he looks at her sadly but happiness showing in his eyes he hugs her a tear falling down his cheek. "Oh Panny..I am so sorry..I love you so much..." He says and kisses the top of her head she smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry to Future Trunks..I love you so much..words can't describe.." She says he smiles and hugs her again. Marron and Trunks watch their friends and smile happily. Sora nods and looks over at Riku who is looking down he looked at Pan sadly for a minute then sighed and looked down again he threw down the Devil Blade and looked at Sora and smile appearing on his face faintly. Sora nodded at him and put a hand on his shoulder Riku looked at it and nodded to he looked up hearing a girl call him and Sora and saw Kairi the two boys smiled. "KAIRI!!" They both yelled in unison and lunged toward her she blinked surprised and fell back as they tackled her. They laughed as the two couples watched them smiling happily.  
  
Destiny Islands  
  
Sora smiled at Marron and hugged her she grinned and kissed his cheek."I'll miss you Sora." She said making his smile grow wider he nodded. "I'll miss you to Marron." He said she blushed slightly. Pan smiled and lifted Riku's chin with her thumb. "It's ok Riku..it wasn't your fault ok.." She says he looks at her sadly and nods. She hugs him. "I'll miss you Riku..take care of yourself alright?.." Pan asks Riku nods and leans up to her cheek and kisses it lightly she blushes a light pink and smiles quickly she kisses his back and smiles looking down. "I hope you have a good life and visit sometime ok?.." Riku ask Pan nods and he kisses her neck softly she blushes and smiles. "..o-ok.."She answers then Marron and Pan turn towards their families who smile at wave at Sora and the others. "BYE!!" They all say and disappears through the black hole. Marron screams her voice overpowering Pan's as the four fall down towards the earth and into several springs.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Ranma ½  
  
Vegeta winces as he hears the sudden splash of water and holds onto Bulma flying down to earth and sets her down. Chichi blinks and looks around for a sign of Pan or Future Trunks. Android 18 gasp and Krillen turns pale. "Where's MARRON!!" They both yell. When something throws itself out of the spring and looks up at Android 18 it's eyes showing sarcasm. 18 blinks knowing that look she gasp. "M-Marron?.." She says and the red cat-like creature nods it's head. Krillen gasp and falls into Android 18's arms she looks at him and raises a brow then looks at the fox that is presumedly "Marron." Bulma screams and jumps back as a little purplish pig jumps out of a spring and up at her. Bulma holds her hand to her heart breathing heavily. "T-Trunks?..is-is that you..I'm sure this is where he fell at.." Bulma says holding her head. Vegeta sighs shaking his head and Android 18 stands up. "No..they can't be..it's impossible.." She says pondering it for a minute. Chichi looks up her lip trembling. "Where's Pan-chan?" She asks and Goten nods. "Where's Future Trunks?"  
  
He says and blinks as a girl with blue hair gets out of one of the springs her hair a teel blue, her eyes a light blue, and she was wearing Future Trunks's cloths. She looked up coughing and sputtering then looked around. "Wh-what..the?.." She says quietly and then looks down as a black cat pads toward her it looks up at her tilting it's head cutely the girls blinks.  
  
"...P-.." She cuts off as a boy with black hair and wearing thick bottle top glasses pounces and grabs the cat which screeches clawing him as he screams. The girl looks up at where he came from and saw a boy with a black braid wearing Japanese style cloths unlike the boy that now had the clawing cat in his arms, he was wearing Chinese style boys cloths. The boy walked up to everyone a slight smile on his face. "hey..I'm Ranma.." He said and the girl with blue hair stands up. Bulma looks confused and then looks at the pig which is sitting beside the fox now. The boy that had the cat in his hands had stood up now and petted the cat which was still growling but looked comfortable. "..y-yes and I am Mousse.."  
  
He said straightening his glasses. Ranma looks at the girl with blue hair and raises a brow and grabs her arm. He looks at Mousse and nods. Mousse walks over and picks up the fox, and pig and walks after Ranma. The hole DBZ cast kinda blinks twice and then looks around frantic again yelling out the four names of there children. Ranma let go of the girls arm and blinked. "You-you're a guy right?.." He asks the girl blinks and face faults. "DUH!!" She yells and Ranma nods and looks at the other three animals. "..cat,..fox,..and .pig.." He says to himself and then he sighs and picks up a bucket of water sitting beside him along with several other buckets of burning hot water. He walks up to the girl and pours it on her. She blinks and yelps jumping into the air. "HOT!!!!!" She yells and then her voice gets deeper and her hair turns purple and her features turn into that of a man. When he reaches earth he appears as Future Trunks who looks at him self for a minute and then turns pale and in a small tiny voice he says.  
  
"Oh Shit" Ranma laughs a little then picks up the fox and sets it on his lap he pets it softly and she purrs closing her eyes the pig looks at Ranma and runs to him and tries to attack him. Ranma sighs rolling his eyes and puts the pig by Mousse. Ranma then picks up a bucket of hot water and pours it over the fox who closes it eyes and instantly turns into a women with long blonde hair wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. She shakes her head and opens her android-like eyes she smiles and looks at Ranma who blushes he gulps as he looks at her she was all wet. She grins and then looks down at the pig confused. Ranma understands and gets a bucket of water he hands one to Mousse and then pours one of the pig. The pig squeals and turns into a boy with short purple hair and blue eyes like Future Trunks he looks up. "Marron!!" He yells and she smiles and jumps into his arms. He hugs her. Mousse then sets the sleeping cat in his lap and picks up the bucket he pours it on the cat whish doesn't wake up but it turns into a women with long black hair down to her thighs, an hourglass figure, and wearing a little tight black t-shirt and punk pants she purrs and curls up to Mousses who blushes at her Future Trunks growls and walks over to her and picks her up into his arms she opens her eyes slowly and blinks yawning. "Future Trunks?..wh-what going on?.." She says and smiles at him he sighs and smiles then kisses her lightly on the lips. Marron and Trunks grin and Eskimo kiss looking like a cute couple while Ranma watches looking envious. Mousse frowns as he see's Future Trunks and Pan kiss and he looks down.  
  
"AIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A high shrill voice sounds from somewhere making everyone look up confused. Mousses then blinks. "Shampoo..?"  
  
He says and stands up as a girl back flips and lands in front of Ranma and hugs him wrapping her arms around his neck. Ranma looks uncomfortable and tries to pry her hands away which she refuse to let go and nuzzles him with her nose on his making him frown. Marron watches raising an eye brow. A girl then marches in holding up a sledge hammer she looks at Shampoo and tension grows around them. Ranma looks up and see's her and he sweat drops. "A-Akane.. I-I didn't see you there.."  
  
He says laughing nervously. Marron tilts her head as Pan watches totally lost by all of it just as much as Marron. The girl Akane walks over to Ranma and raises it Shampoo gasp and jumps back as Ranma is slammed by it into the ground by the sledge hammer. Shampoo sighs and Marron blinks a sweat drop forming on her now she gulps. Mental note to self..do NOT piss that girl Akane off..she says and nods to herself in her head. Akane looks at Marron and growls.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?" She says making Marron blink. "ExCuse Me?" Marron says in a you-did-not-just-say-that-to-me kind of voice. Akane scoffs."You heard me..what are you looking at do you have a problem with me or something?!" Akane yells and Marron stands in front of her. "actually.. I do!! Why did you knock that poor guy out!!! what did he do!!" She yells back getting in Akane's face Akane growls. Then Ranma gets up rubbing his head. "...ow.." He says angrily. He glares at Akane. "What'd you do that for?!!!" He yelled making her step back she makes a face and with just as much anger in her voice steps up taking her ground. "Your such a pervert!!!!!" She yells and swings her sledge hammer at his head again it hit's his head making him fly sideways. Marron looks down sighing. Akane raises her sledge hammer again and swings down at him but it stops she looks at it and gasp. She see's Marron standing there part of the sledge hammer in her hand she looks at Akane boredly. "Will you stop it..it's embarrassing.." She says and smirks letting the hammer go. Akane blinks. "How dare you!!" She yells angrily. Marron just crosses her arms and smirks. Akane raises the hammer and Ranma catches it before it hit Marron Akane looked at him. "Stop Akane..leave her alone.." He said and Akane blinks. "Wh-what?.." She says and Ranma looks at Marron and smiles. Akane growls and walks off. Ranma turns to Marron putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"Er...Sorry about that she has a bad temper someday's. ." He said looking down Marron smiled and shook her head. "No it's ok really I don't mind..she can't hurt me.." Marron says Ranma looks up and nods. "Yeah you seem really strong for a girl." He said Marron frowned slightly but shrugged she turned to Trunks who looked at Ranma with a scowl. "...I'm Trunks..Marron's husband." He said through gritted teeth. Ranma looked at him confused then he frowned and looked at Marron before bowing. "Hey you wanna go to my place?..it's in Japan..were in China." Ranma said Marron's eyes bulged and so did everyone else's except Shampoo and Mousse. "WE'RE IN CHINA!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued... In book 4  
  
{Uh oh, they're in China, can our new group of four get through this twist? How will the crew respond to the news after this? How will you respond? o.O Somehow Marron has been having second thoughts about many things, some things that she will have to face may not be very easy for her to cope with, she has to face a decision that may end her husbands life, will she have the strength to pick destiny? We'll find out.. R&R pwease  
  
Tifa-san E-san DarkAngel084} 


	4. The Death OF A Warrior & A Lover

The Dark Chronicle  
  
DbZ/Gt  
  
Continuation 4  
  
Tifa (E-san) is back!! Lol ok in this book the Continuation of book 3. Of course as you can tell our duo of four has met up with the Ranma ½ crew. It seems like fun for a while until a demon comes and captures a certain raven haired women. as we meet up with this demon his younger brother comes to help. And who else is our favorite little dog demon!! That's right Inuyasha himself! And that's not at all....our favorite Android comes to visit..and Trunks has to make choice that could mean pain and regret or love and happiness for Marron..which will he choose?...  
  
If you want more information about what saga's I have in my books just email me at .  
  
Android 17: 25  
  
Future Trunks: 24  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Uub: 23  
  
Marron: 22  
  
Bra: 22  
  
Pan: 21  
  
This story is rated R for violence, gore, and sexual situations. By yours truly, Tifa (E-san).  
  
Part 4 : The Death Of A Warrior & Lover THE DARK CHRONICLE  
  
Ranma ½  
  
Pan sighed shaking her head. This isn't happening..I can't believe I change into a cat..how embarrassing..she looked up at Mousse and saw he was staring at her. She tilted her head but she waved. He looked surprised and waved back. Pan thought he was cute. She turned to Future Trunks who was leaning against the wall looking down at the floor. She looked at him slightly worried. "..Future Trunks.." She whispered he didn't answer and Pan looked up as a group of people walked up. Pan looked at them searching all of the strangers. Ranma however smiled at all of them. "Hey guys.. Wassup?" He asked they all nodded and looked at Pan and Marron and the 2 Trunks's. a boy with short black hair, wearing blue samurai pants and a peach colored shirt. He was holding a wooden samurai sword. Beside him stood a girl with ear length hair. Her arms crossed as she wore a rainbow colored shirt, and blue overalls. Standing in front of her was a girl with a side ponytail, a nice dress with a kitchen bib outfit on over the dress. She smiled. 2 men stood behind everyone. One with black hair wearing dark brown cloths and the other with a white bandana on his head, with yellowish white colored cloths on he also wore glasses.  
  
"Hey Son." The man in white said. Ranma smiled. "Hey pops!" He yelled waving. His father nodded as the man next to him looked around nervously. "R-Ranma where is Akane?.." He asked Ranma looked down an kicked up some dirt. "Well...um..I'm not sure where Akane..is..um..exactly.." Ranma says sounding kind of down. The man with long black hair's eye's bulged."AKANE!!!!!! WHERE'S MY AKANE!!!" He said yelling out to the hole world making Marron and everyone else almost fall out of their seats. "Whatta you doing!!??" Ranma yelled. The man grabbed Ranma by the collar crying a river. "Where is Akane!!!!!!!!" He yelled making Ranma almost black out he closed his eyes and yelled back. "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME THEN RAN OFF!!!!! HONEST!!" He said making the man drop him the man ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Akane..Akane..." He said over and over. Everyone stared at him then sighed. But then a voice said walking to them. "I'm right here dad.." Said a women who walked out of the bushes and in front of them she looked at Ranma and sighed then walked up to her father.  
  
"I'm fine..see.." She said he nodded and hugged her she smiled and hugged back. "Hey...who are these people?.." The girl with the ear length hair asked looking at Marron, Trunks, Pan, and Future Trunks. They blinked. "Oh..they are my friends.." Ranma answered he pointed to Marron. "This is Marron. Her husband is over there and the 2 over there are Pan and Future Trunks." Ranma said. Akane scowled and sighed shaking her head. "Lets go home..sheesh" she said her family nodded and they started to go. Ranma smiled. "You guys come and stay with us..your family to.." He said Marron smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." She answered he nodded and smiled. "Come on.." He said leading them after everyone. They cam into a clearing and saw the briefs, chestnuts, and son's along with everyone else there with the strangers they were talking to each other. "....who are those people.." Marron said forgetting Ranma was right beside her. "Oh them..they are my family.." He answered her making her jump. She blinked and nodded. "Oh.." She said. He nodded. "Yup..that's Akane..as you know..that's Kasumi, Nabiki is right there talking to the guy with spiky hair-"Ranma said he was cut off. "Vegeta.." Marron said. He nodded and grinned then continued.  
  
"Well...anyways that's my dad but everyone except me calls him Mr. Saotome or..just Saotome." Ranma nodded Marron smiled and he pointed to the man with long black hair. "That's Mr. Tendo or Soun." He said Marron looked at Mr. Tendo and nodded she began pointing out everyone and saying there names of her family and friends. As Pan and Future Trunks stood in silence. "......." Pan sighed. "..............." Future Trunks looked at her then at the ground. Pan looked at him and rolled her eyes she then got up and walked off leaving him at the base of confusion staring off after her. "......?" Pan sighed and walked into the ship accompanied by everyone else soon after. "So...Pan..um..what's up?" Marron said worriedly she put her hand on Pan's shoulder. "...nothing.." Pan answered but Marron saw right through her. "Pan...I know something is wrong..now are you going to answer me with a real answer?.." Marron said smiling slightly Pan nodded some and looked down. "..it's just-"she cut off as she heard something behind her Marron blinked and looked Pan. "..go ahead inside...I'll be right there.." Marron told her Pan nodded a little and slowly walked inside the ship. Marron got up and looked around. "...show yourself..." She said quietly. A man walked out of the shadows wearing an orange bandana around his neck with shoulder length black hair, and deep blue eyes. Marron gasped. "Android 17!!" She yelped she stepped back. An he smiled making her looks at him confused.  
  
"..hey..Marron.."He said with a smirk she looked at him uncertainly and he nodded looking her up and down. "..wh-what?.." She said a little scared but refused to show it.  
  
"..nothing. Just checking up on you.." He said and walked over to her. She blinked. "..why?.." She asked raising a brow he got behind her and leant down whispering in her ear. "...because I worry about you sometimes..is that bad?.." He says his voice seductive she gulps and he plays with a few strands of her hair. She smiles and looks down blushing. "...w-well.. No.. I.. I don't think so.." She says and he leans down and kisses her neck making her gasp he smiles and gets in front of her and looks into her eyes. "...well..I guess...I'll be watching over you Marron..see you around.." He says and plants a kiss on her lips lightly making her stop moving in shock he then walks off disappearing into the shadows. Marron stands there in shock and then looks down and blinks covering her mouth she then smiles to herself. "...hey..I enjoyed that.." She smirks slightly then blinks and shakes her head. "Hey!! I can't be thinking that!! I'm married!!..but..Android 17..he's..he's so cute..not to mention Really Hot...and he's sweet..when he wants to be.." She said looking down she smiles again and then is brought back down to earth painfully as someone knocks her back to earth she looks up quick. "Android 17!!!" She yells and then gasps as she see's Trunks looking at her awkwardly "...Android..17...?" He says and frowns. She blushes and walks over to him. "..er..n-nothing.." She says and he nods and they both walk inside Trunks still confused. Marron sighed and sat down as Trunks gazed at her sadly.  
  
Marron woke up in the middle of the night sweating. That's the second time this week...it just gets worse and worse every time I dream about it..she shakes her head and looks beside her seeing Trunks she smiles then hears a cream she jumps out of her bed shortly followed by Trunks. "PAN!!!" She yells running down the hall. Lights flip on in the bedrooms and suddenly you hear. "PAN!!!!" Marron gasped hearing Future Trunks voice she looks scared her heart pumping she slams open and see's Future Trunks on the ground unconscious and a man with long white hair, a long fluffy thing on his arm, a sword strapped to his side, and eyes like a wolfs. Marron gasped as she saw Pan unconscious she looks at the man and her hands clench into fist. "PUT HER DOWN!!!!!" She yells and the man scowls at her then jumps out of the window and off. Marron blinks and flies after him but stops not seeing him anymore she shakes her head. "Pan..." She says sadly and Trunks looks at her then down. A little while later Future Trunks wakes up and he holds his head and looks around.  
  
"Wh..where's Pan..." He asks looking at Marron and Trunks as the Tendo's and 2 Saotome's stood there behind them. "...Future Trunks...she..she well.." Marron said but stopped and looked down. Trunks looked at her then at Future Trunks. "..Pan..Pan's gone..that guy..he took her.." Trunks said and looked down sighing. Future Trunks eye's went wide and he grabbed Trunks by the scarf of his neck. "WHAT!! PAN!!!!" He yells and Marron looks down as Trunks looks hoping she would make Future Trunks let go of him. "...Marron...."  
  
He says Future Trunks drops him and sits down holding his head. Marron looks down and a picture of Android 17 appears in her head. She blinks and tilts her head confused but then smiles and looks at him with a dreamy expression on her face. ".....An..Android..17.." She said and smiled Trunks looks at her sadly then looked down. He got up and walked out of the room he walked into the garden and looked around he growled. "...Android 17..get out here..I know your there.." He says angrily. Android 17 appears walking out of the shadows and looks at him raising a brow he scowls.  
  
"...what..." He says growling. "...you-you made Marron..you made Marron love you..now..she doesn't even pay attention to me!!" Trunks said clenching his fist in anger. Android 17 smirks and crosses his arms. "...oh..so your jealous..because I'm better looking eh?" He says making Trunks's eye's blaze with fury. "That's not it!!!!!!!!!!" He yells and turns Super Saiyajin. Android 17 sighs and shakes his head. "You really don't want to fight me..do you?..you know you won't win.." The android says with a smirk. Trunks growls and flies forwards towards him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Marron sighed boredly looking around at everyone. Bulma smiled and nodded at Vegeta who had made a remark about her perfume. Chichi nodded and smiled excited at Kasumi. "Oh!! This is great!! I can't believe we have so much in common!!" Chichi exclaims and grins Kasumi nods and sips her drink. Goku looked around hungrily and sighed heavily. Goten looked at Marron and smiled he walked over to her she rolled her eyes. Oh..no..not Goten...she says in her head Goten smiles and sits beside her. "...Marron..how's it going?.." He asked she nodded and didn't look at him. "..I guess it's ok.." She answers bored. He nods. Uub sits by Future Trunks and they both look in deep worry. Dammit..where is she..god..Future Trunks can't do anything right...he lost Pan and yet she is still with him..I don't know why...it's stupid..if I were her I would dump him and take me any day..I'd make a better husband.. He says to himself Future Trunks wrung his hands and started to sweat. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her..this is the second time..I'm so stupid..I lost her again!!!..god..I love her so much..and yet..I can't even make sure she stays with me...Kami I love her...he says and shakes his head refusing to cry.. He wasn't going to cry not in front of Uub. Ranma looks at him and blinks and as a boy walks in he wear a black and yellow/orange bandana and has an umbrella on his back.  
  
"Ryoga!! Welcome back" Ranma says and waves. The boy looks at Ranma and rolls his eyes and sits down beside Akane who smiles at him. Videl had her head rested on Gohan's chest as he held her the couple had fallen asleep. Marron had fallen asleep also and had woken up about 10 minutes later. She was sweating she looked down putting her hand to her heart. "...I'm..I'm not in love with Trunks anymore..." She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eye finally knowing what her dream had meant. She looked up and saw Future Trunks standing there as white as a ghost Marron looked at him curiously. "..Future Trunks..wh-what's wrong?.." She asked he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the garden and her eyes widened as she saw Android 17 and Trunks battling. She covered her mouth in horror as she saw Android 17 take a blow to the face then countering with a knee to Trunks's gut. Trunks growled and grabbed the Android by the hair who punched him in the stomach multiple times before Trunks finally let go of his hair. Marron gasped as Trunks spit up blood and she looked down her hand on her heart.  
  
"...it's..it's just like my dream..he'll be dead soon..." She said and closed her eyes as tears poured down her cheeks she whispers. "..Trunks...I'm so sorry.." She says and then looks up as Trunks is sent flying to the other side of the room and on his back. Marron gasps and runs to him she sits down beside him. "..Trunks..." She says taking his hand. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles softly at her blood dribbling down his cheek and Marron notices blood come from beneath him he coughs. "...M-Marron...I-I love u..and..Miholin.." He said weakly Marron closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "..Trunks..I'm so sorry.." She says and he smiles he puts his hand on her cheek and winces, "Goodbye..my Marron....tell..tell Miholin..th-that I.. I..love..her.." He says and winces again coughing up blood Marron nods and looks at him sadly. "I.. I love u Marron..." He says and he flinches then his eyes close and his head rolls onto his shoulder as he stops breathing. Marron looks down and starts to cry harder. Android 17 lands and looks at Marron sadly. His shirt torn and his pants ripped up his hair messy and his lip bleeding. "...Marron.. I'm sorry.." He says and walks over to her he looks down sadly. "I.. I didn't mean to-"he is cut off as Marron throws herself in his arms crying he blinks and wraps his arms around her closing his eyes. "....Marron..." He says and she shakes her head.  
  
"J-just hold me 17..please..." She says through tears he nods and hugs her. Future Trunks watches from the door and his jaw drops and he suddenly has so many thoughts in his head. ((My..my best friend...h-he's dead..b-because of that android..no...Trunks..no..please..my best friend is gone..not again..and I don't know where Pan's at..no..this world..no!!!!!!!!..b-but..Marron...Android 17..th-they seem happy together..and..and Trunks new that..he new Marron was slipping away from him..he knew and..he didn't want to be here to see her leave him...he didn't want to hear her say goodbye to him...so..he ended his life..it's like suicide...but..he did it...and he did it for her..he..he really does care....he loves her..and he always will..that's true love..if you love someone..you do what's best for them..what they want..what they need...it may be hard at times..but..it's true..if you love that person..you'll do what's best for them..even if it means letting them go..he knew that..but he didn't want to let her go..so..he ended his life..for her happiness..so she would be happy)) Future Trunks shook his head sadly and looked up the anger suddenly leaving him....((Trunks..you idiot..you really love her that much..to end your life..and let another man take her from you...you're a true hero..you..my friend..have a good heart..good luck in the other world))Future Trunks nodded and then looked at Marron and Android 17 again and saw they were both sleeping on the ground in each others arms. Future Trunks frowned and then leaned on the door sadly. "....Pan..." He said to himself looking up at the stars.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Pan awoke to find herself in a tree and a well beside it she tilts her head looking around. "....where the hell am I?.." She asked herself and got down from the tree she walked over to the well and looked in it curiously she through a rock down it and didn't hear it hit the ground. She whistled. "Woah......long drop.." She said and then smirked she climbed into it and thinking she would be able to fly out she let go and her eyes widened as she kept falling she screamed then looked down as a pink light started to come up underneath her. She looked surprised then is consumed her flowing around her she looked around and then a creature with a women's face but the body of a centipede floated up to her she looked at the creature and gasped as it got closer to her. "..wh-what do you want?.." She asked but the thing then leaned into kiss her she screamed and pushed it away she put her hand to her heart her eyes widening and she then felt as if she had lost someone very close to her she blinks and winces as the creature stabs her in the side and a necklace falls from her side she grabs it as the creature reaches off it she looks confused but then falls out of the well and onto the hard cold earth she looks around strangely.  
  
"Now where am I...." She said with a sigh she looked up and saw the tree but it was different a boy with ears wearing red was on the tree an arrow embedded into his chest pinning him to the tree. Pan gasped and walked over to the tree. "...who..who is that.." She asks again and then hears a loud crash and turns around as she see's the creature diving out of the well she gasps and is thrown against the tree up against the boy as the creature wraps her around the tree. Pan puts the necklace around her neck and she winces as the grip around her waist tightens. "..h-hey!! Wh-what are you doing!!"  
  
Came a voice Pan looked up in shock and came face to face with the boy. He had white hair, yellow eyes, and dog-like ears. His face showed anger but then as he looked at her his face showed shock he looked up as a screech filled the air around them. Pan gasped as the creature grabbed her by the waist she grabbed the boy by the hair holding on for dear life he yelled. "AGH!! Let go of my hair!!! you stupid girl!!!" He yelled Pan growled and looked at the arrow. Maybe..if-If I pull the arrow out he will be free and help me..it's worth a try..Pan made a determined face and grabbed hold of the arrow and was pulled by the creature and thus the arrow was pulled as well. The boy smirked and stretched his fingers he looked at the creature who had Pan pinned to the ground and was trying to get at her neck she screamed.  
  
He smirked again and jumped up at the creature and split it in half with his claws. Pan looked in surprise around as bits of the creature fell around her she blinked and looked at the boy. "..th-thank you..." She said getting up she was bleeding on her leg and on her side. He raised a brow at her. "..wh-who are you...?" He asked Pan looked at him curiously. "...m-my names Pan Son..who are you.." She says he nods and looks down sadly he sighs. "..my names Inuyasha.." He answers she nods and walks up to him. "...um..what's wrong.." She asks he shakes his head. "..it-it's nothing..you..you just look like someone I know..that's all.." He answers she nods seeing his frown grows adder she lifts his chin with her thumb and looks him in the eyes. "...wh-who do I look like to you..." She asks he looks at her his eyes showing nothing but sorrow. "...it-it doesn't matter.." He says she looks down and then smiles. "..h-hey you wanna go look around..I haven't been here before.." Pan says Inuyasha looks at her with a smile then blinks looking at her neck.  
  
"..wh-what is that?..." He asks she looks down and looks at the necklace. It had a giant pink ball on it and the string had a teeth all around it she looks at it curiously. "..you know..I really don't know..that thing..you killed it cut my side..and out popped this thing..I don't know where it came from..me I guess.." She answers he blinks. "..just like Kagome..." He whispers looking down. "..wh-who's Kagome?.." Pan asked tilting her head. Inuyasha looks up and smiles. "N-no one..f-forget it ok?....l-lets go" he says and turns she follows him and they walk through the forest.  
  
Marron awoke to see herself wrapped in Android 17's arms she blinked and everything that happened the night before flooded into her mind she looked up seeing Ranma and Akane. She tilted her head. "...er..sorry.." She said they shook their heads and smiled. "..no it's ok..but..your friend..Future Trunks..he wants you..and your friend..to-to get up.."  
  
Ranma says pointing at Future Trunks who was leaning against the wall his arms crossed looking down. Marron turned to Android 17 and smiled she shook him a little and he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey..love.." He said running his hand down her cheek gently. She smiles and kisses his cheek whispering. "..thank you.." He nods and kisses her neck. "No problem love." He says and they both get up and wave to the Tendo's and the 2 Saotome's and other people that were now there. "...well bye Ranma!!!!!"  
  
Marron yells waving Ranma smiles and waves back. "Bye Marron!! Take care!!" He yells to her she smiles and Android 17 puts and arm around her. Mousse looks down. "...goodbye Pan.." He says sadly. And watches as they leave. He sighs. Future Trunks walks with Marron, and Android 17 as they walk into a clearing. Future Trunks raises a brow confused as she see's a well.  
  
"..wh-what in the world?.." He asks Marron also looks confused and she blinks. Android 17 smiles at her then nods at Future Trunks. "..do you think Pan..might be down in that well..I mean..there's a piece of her shirt hanging off it. "Future Trunks says pointing to the piece of shirt. Android 17 nods again. "..she has to be..there's no other explanation." He says and Marron nods at him. "17 is right Future Trunks she has to be there.." She says agreeing. Future Trunks nods and turns towards the well balling up his fist. "..don't worry Panny.. I'm coming for you.." He says and the 3 of them walk towards it.  
  
Pan sighs and takes off her bandana shaking her hair Inuyasha looks at her smiles he looks down and she puts her bandana back in her hair. "sheesh it's so hot.." She says and she laughs a little Inuyasha nods and then blinks looking at the bush in front of her he jumps up and grabs Pan and throws her in his arms she lands in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck scared and surprised. "Wh-what are you doing!!" She yells he points to the bush and out comes a fury animal. Pan blinks and sighs so does Inuyasha he lets her down and watches as the animal walks up to Pan. "Hiya!! My names Shippo!!" Said the little creature Pan smiled. "My name is Pan and this is Inuyasha." She says pointing to Inuyasha. He nods and crosses his arms. Pan leans down and picks Shippo up. "Hey..you wanna join us little guy?" She ask he nuzzles her cheek and nods happily. "Yea!!!" He says excited Inuyasha rolls his eyes and Pan nods. "Ok! Lets go shall we?" She says turning to Inuyasha who nods again and he turns leading them to a different clearing. She smiles and looks at the hot spring she turns to Inuyasha and Shippo. "Hey..c-can I um..have a bath..I-I won't take long..I promise." She says smiling at Inuyasha. He sighs and nods looking away from her. "..oh alright.." He says and she smiles and hugs him. "Oh!! Thank you Yashy!!" She says he blinks and looks at her confused. "Yashy?.." He says uncertain she tilts her head at him.  
  
"Yea..it's my pet name for you..d-don't you like it?..I thought it was cute." She says and he looks away from her as she gives him the sad puppy dog look he blushes slightly. "I... I guess it's ok..you can call me Yashy..if you want.." He says and she smiles nodding. "Thank you Yashy!!" she says and she skips off to a place where she can bathe with out being seen. Shippo's looks at Inuyasha and sighs then jumps onto his shoulder. "...better not peek.." He whispers in Inuyasha's ear. "..oh please..like I would..there isn't anything on her that would excite me...." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Shippo's sighs. "..hey..I'm going to take a bath to." He says jumping down. Inuyasha growls. "Whatever!" He says and Shippo's turns to him. "..hey..why don't you join us?..back when Ma and Pa were still alive..we always took baths together. Shippo's says and looks at Inuyasha who growls turning to him.  
  
"Listen kid..I think you're a little too young to understand this but-"Inuyasha started but was cut off as Shippo interrupted him. "Exactly how far have you gone with Pan, Inuyasha?" Shippo's said with a bored expression on his face. Inuyasha's eyes bulge. "WHA!!!!!!!" He says in shock. Shippo sighs again. "Well...." Says the fury animal running out of patience. Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the neck and starts to yell. "JUST WHY WOULD I TELL A THING LIKE THAT TO YOU!!!!!!??????" Inuyasha yells but drops Shippo as... "YEEEAAAAHH!!!" Screams Pan Inuyasha runs to her. "Pan!! What's wrong?" He said jumping beside her by the lake only to get bonked on the head with a rock. Inuyasha was sent face first into the ground getting knocked unconscious. "Everything's fine just a monkey grabbed my hair.." She says as the monkey runs off. Once everyone was nice and clean Pan and Inuyasha were now arguing. Pan growls. "Well at least you got to see me naked!!!" She yells. Inuyasha avoids her gaze. "I saw nothing!!" He says his face kinda red. "Then why do you keep looking at me like you want me?!!!??" Pan yells and Inuyasha turns around to face her. "Since when have I????" He says growling and she smirks. "Well..that's the first time today you've looked me straight in the eye." She says and laughs she turns to him and smiles giving him a thumbs up he blinks and then looks down. Well what do you know..when she smiles..I feel happy..is..is that good..or..or will I get my heart broken again?..maybe..just maybe Pan's..he looks back up at Pan and smiles Then blinks.  
  
(( KA-----------------------------------------BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Pan screams and Inuyasha tackles her so the tree doesn't fall on her Shippo holding onto Pan's shirt. Pan looks at Inuyasha and blinks as he was right on top of her she blushes and looks down he gulps and gets up then helps her up. "Er...sorry." He says and she shakes her head. "No..it's ok.." He sighs and turns around crossing his arms. "You really should be more careful..you keep doing that..and you might get yourself killed!!" He says he sounded angry Pan sighs. "Whatever.."  
  
She says and continues on. Inuyasha looks after her and sighs then runs up and catches up with her. Shippo sits on Pan's shoulder and smiles at the two of them as they argue. Pan sighs and then continues on walking she smiles as she see's bits of yellow's red's browns and oranges surrounding her as the flowers and vines swerve around together as if soul mates wrapping together. Inuyasha looked at her and saw the smile on her face he stared at her for a moment then looked down his arms crossed he looked deep in thought. Shippo sits on Pan's shoulder and grins playing with a flower and leaf. Someone watches them and scowls his one arm making a fist he narrows his eyes and follows him.  
  
Future Trunks and the 2 androids had gotten out of the well and looked at the tree and corpse of the creature that Inuyasha and Pan had fought. Future Trunks blinks and sighs as they go through the clearing and off not knowing that they were behind Inuyasha and Pan. "...Pan..dammit where are you?.." He says quietly. Marron looks at Android 17 and then at Future Trunks and sighs. Android 17 seeing Marron looking deep in thought holds her hand entwining his fingers around hers making her look at him and smile brightly she lays her head on his shoulder and smiles. He smiles at her and mouths the words "I love you" she looks surprised but she hugs him tight and leans up whispering into his ear. "..I love you Android 17.." She said softly he blinked she sounded like an angel and he leaned don to her and placed a light kiss onto her lips she smiled and returned the kiss onto his gently. He feels as if his heart had skipped a beat and he takes a deep breath as she looks ahead of them now still holding his hand he takes his free hand and touches his lips he looks at Future Trunks and then at Marron and smiles. I...Ii was kissed by an angel..he says he looks at her knowing now there was a reason to live on earth. Marron's my reason to live..Marron's my everything..he smiles to himself and looks down.  
  
Pan nodded some as she picked a flower and gave it to Shippo who smelled it and smiled. "It's a rose Pan-chan!" He says happily she nods and smiles closing her eyes. Shippo paused for a moment and smiled at her getting an idea he sat up and stood on her shoulder and put the rose behind her ear carefully so the thorns didn't hurt her. "Your just as pretty as a rose Pan-chan so here is a sample of your prettiness." Shippo says a bit immaturely Pan blinks a little surprised and smiles patting him on the head. "..I think you mean "beauty"..not prettiness.." A voice came from the river bed they were standing by. Pan looked down gasping a little and she looks at Inuyasha and smiles as he washes his face. "..you really think that I'm pretty Yashy?" Pan asks Inuyasha blinks and shakes his head getting the water out of his hair he stood up wiping his mouth. "..what do you mean?..I never said that.." He says and looks at her she tilts her head to the side some and blinks. "..but..you just said Shippo meant "beauty" not "pretty"." Pan says making Inuyasha now sweat not knowing what to say he looks at her and blushes a little she smiles at him making him blush some more. Wh..why is she smiling so much?..she looks so happy..when she smiles.... I.. I feel like I'm happy to... B.. But..how does she do that..maybe it's just because I haven't been around a girls in a while..yea..more like 10 years..as Inuyasha says this Pan had closed her eyes as she smiled at him and was holding a Curious Shippo who stared at Inuyasha who was now reaching out to hold Pan without even knowing he was doing it.  
  
"PAN!!! is that you?????????!!!!!!!!!" Cries a voice from the behind them. Inuyasha jumps letting his hands fall to his sides. Pan blinks and turns around. "..f-Future Trunks?.. She asks and her eyes widen and gasps Inuyasha looks at Future Trunks and Pan awkwardly. Pan smiles then her eyes turn to terror as she see's Android 17 walking with Marron she blinks in confusion as she see's Marron's holding his hand. Future Trunks looks at her then at the 2 androids and nods smiling some. "..it's along story.." He says and opens his arms to her she nods and begins to run towards him but pauses as she senses something behind her. She turns and see's Inuyasha's look of fear his face pale. She looks at where he is looking and see's a man with long white hair, demon-cat-like eyes, one arm and a big fluffy white thing slung over his shoulder he also had a sword strapped to his side. The man swipes down and grabs her picking her it up. Pan screams and elbows him in the ribs making him look at her he turned her to face him and he made a face at her.  
  
"..why must u struggle..." He asked she looked at him a line of dots over her head she growled a little and he grabbed her by the arm Marron watched and blinked in shock she gasps. "Pan-chan!!!!!!!" She yells and Android 17 holds onto her and looks up surprised at the demon. The demon looks at her his eyes showing tiredness and sarcasm. "Just sit still.."  
  
He says simply she growls and knees him in the gut and pushes herself from him her hair flaring up slightly and her eyes glowing and she turns Super Saiyajin and growls. Inuyasha looks at the demon. "SESSHOMARU!! LEAVE PAN ALONE!!" He yells and growls his hands twitching some. The demon known as Sesshomaru looks to Inuyasha and then to Pan but wasn't prepared as she swung her fist to his face also bringing her knee to his gut again he bends over in midair and Pan brings her elbow down onto his back and sends him flying to the earth's surface face first. Pan growls and lands on her feet turning normal she looks at Inuyasha. "You ...er..might want to get rid of him.." She says crossing her arms standing by Future Trunks Inuyasha blinks and his jaw drops. "..why was he trying to capture me anyways?." Pan asks and Inuyasha shrugs Pan smiles and looks to Marron and Android 17 and thinks a minute she turns back to Inuyasha and bows. "Sorry Inuyasha..but I have to go back to my time now..I'm sorry.." She adds as she see's him look down and frown he nods and sighs. "..no..it's ok..I understand...are you taking this guy with you?.." Inuyasha asks pointing to Shippo who tilts his head. Pan looks at Shippo and bends down to him. "..Hey..Shippo..would it be ok if you stayed here..and kept Inuyasha company for me?.."  
  
She asks and Shippo nods smiling he hugs her and smiles. "..we'll miss you Pan!" He says and Pan smiles hugging him back she then turns to Inuyasha who was looking down and then looks at her a frown on his face she looks at him sadly. He really was like a dog..those eyes he has..those big puppy dog eyes..they are so sad they are going to make me cry..Pan says and she looks down then hugs him he blinks and looks at her slightly surprised. Future Trunks smiles a little his lips twitching some as Marron and Android 17 hold onto each other smiling. "..I'll miss you Yashy.. I hope you have a good life..I'll try to visit ok?.." Pan says and hugs him a bit longer. Inuyasha smiles at her and hugs her back. "..I'll miss you to Pan..I hope you have a good time with Future Trunks...he's lucky to have you...I wish I was that lucky...." He said this time making Pan look up at him she looks surprised but then Inuyasha makes her walk towards Future Trunks. "You should go now..my brother could wake up anytime.." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru Pan blinked and as she was pulled away by Future Trunks she started to say. "Y-your brother.." She says Inuyasha waved to her and she frowned and waved back. Inuyasha looked down as she and the other 3 disappeared he sighed. "...Pan..." He said sadly to himself.  
  
Future Trunks and the 3 of them jumped through the well and down it. When pan got up in front of her drive way she blinked as she felt something on her neck she picked up the necklace and gasped seeing the Shikon Jewel. "..Inuyasha.." She says quietly and looks up at the night sky and smiles holding it to her chest she nods and turns Future Trunks and smiles. She saw Android 17 holding a sleeping Marron in his arms and he smiled he looked to Future Trunks. "..I'm taking Marron home..she needs sleep." He says Pan blinks as Future Trunks nods and waves him off. ".. c'ya later.." He says and the dark haired android nods. "Adios.." He says then flies up and over to th next house. Pan walked into her house followed by Future Trunks and began asking him where Trunks was. At this future Trunks began explaining all the events at what had happened. By the end of it Pan looked down sadly. "...poor Trunks...I hope he is somewhere nice..and safe.." She says hugging her arms Future Trunks smiles and gets up taking her into his arms closing his eyes. "Don't worry Panny..I'm sure he's fine.." He says and she nods and hugs him back. She grins as he swipes her up and flies upstairs with her.  
  
We're Back  
  
Android 17 tucked Marron into bed and smiled at her and sat down in his chair. Not thinking it was appropriate if he slept with her already. Marron rolled over and winced she gripped the covers in her hand. "..no..please...don't leave me all alone..ah...please..help me.." She says in her sleep and she starts to sweat. Android 17 blinks and walks over to her and she begins to shake her head back and forth he puts his hand on her forehead and she begins to the calm down she breathes calmly again and she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him towards her blinks a little surprised and ends up having to lay on the bed. He lays down beside her and she curls up to him and puts her face on his chest he smiles at her and wraps his arms around making her feel safe and protected. He breathes in her hair and rolls his eyes in delight. She smells so good..so..pretty..no not pretty..beautiful..he said and pulled her closer to him and she puts and arm around him making him feel that she wanted him to be there and that was all he wanted..he only wanted her to love him and be want him there. To protect her and her daughter. He wouldn't let anyone touch them. He promised Trunks he wouldn't. Android 17's eyes drooped and he fell asleep thinking about the women in his arms and dreamed peacefully.  
  
Pan woke up the next morning to find she was the first one awake and she got up careful not to wake up her husband. She snuck off into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She made waffles, bacon, and toast. She smiled and looked up as someone wrapped there strong arms around her waist and rubbed her sides. She leaned her head back slightly and purred into her husbands ear making him grin and she could feel him get a little turned on. He always got turned on when ever she purred in his ear. She smiled and looked back down at the food she was making and he kissed her neck making her smirk a little. He then trailed his kisses up her neck until he reached her earlobe and bit it playfully making her breath in deeply. "..good morning love.." He whispered she smiled at him as she got some plates. "..good morning to u to sweety." She said in a low seductive voice she turned around to face him and she licked his lips kissing him her tongue seeking entrance he smiled and opened his mouth sticking his tongue into her mouth and running his tongue along her mouth making her smile as she explored the inside of his mouth. They broke away panting and Future Trunks smiled at her as she smiled back a little red in the face. "..I'm hungry hun.." He said a smirk plastered onto his face now she looked up and she blinked surprised and gulped then handed him a plate of waffles and bacon. He smiles and kissed her cheek then took the plates and went over and sat down at the table. Pan smiled and set the plate of toast onto the table setting it in the middle. She looked at him as she cut into her waffle and placed a piece in her mouth when she was done she spoke up.  
  
"..you..know..at first..I was scared to death this morning..I didn't see the kids..but..then I remembered we left them with Master Roshi and he is taking care of them." She said and smiled he grinned and looked up from his plate. "..yea..and that means we have the hole day to ourselves." He said making her turn red she blushed and looked down smiling she then got a smirk on her face. "..yes..your right love..we need to clean today!" She said smiling like Goku. Future Trunks face faults and he blinks looking at her. "..b-but the house is clean.." He said she shrugged and smiled. "We can spring clean." She said he face faulted again and they then began eating again.  
  
Marron turned over and saw Android 17 laying there his hair covering part of his face she looked at him and turned so she could just stare at him. What she was seeing was nothing compared to the word "beautiful" his long black strands of hair covering his light tan skin, his thin pink lips making her just want to swoop down and kiss him. His broad chest and arms holding onto her as if his life depended on it..as if he was scared to let go of her..as if he was scared of losing her. She smiled as she saw his hair lay on the pillow and his breathing coming in even gasps. She scooted closer to him quietly so she wouldn't wake him and she ran a hand down his cheek caressing it softly she smiled.  
  
To Be Continued.. On the 5 book  
  
{ Hey you guys it's me Tifa-san I'm back lol sorry if you guys didn't like what happened in the last book with what happened to Trunks but. It was for the best you may not agree but. My friend who I was writing this for, she originally liked Trunks but later on she let me have Trunks =D and she began liking Android 17, okay in this book, Marron is not I repeat not related to Android 17 in this story, okay, I have edited this, because orignally I had put in some.. well.. yeah. at the end of this chapter, but I edited for everyone so you won't be grossed out. .. Anyways in this book you will meet the Dragon Knights of Mineko Ohkami, YuYu Hakusho's spirit detectives and many others I hope you enjoy. Anyways back to the basic's in my friends book they met Yusuke and the gang so Yusuke and his friends will already know Marron, Pan and there friends. So don't be confused ok? And we might see some Fruits Baskets in here to. O.o also we might get a visit from an old friend...  
  
Tifa-san} 


	5. Visiting Friends

The Dark Chronicle  
  
DbZ/Gt  
  
Continuation 5  
  
Hey you guys it's me Tifa-san I'm back lol sorry if you guys didn't like what happened in the last book with what happened to Trunks but. It was for the best you may not agree but. Oh well go ahead and flame. It won't hurt me. Anyways in this book you will meet the Dragon Knights of Mineko Ohkami, YuYu Hakusho's spirit detectives and many others I hope you enjoy. Anyways back to the basic's in my friends book they met Yusuke and the gang so Yusuke and his friends will already know Marron, Pan and there friends. So don't be confused ok? And we might see some Fruits Baskets in here to. O.o also we might get a visit from an old friend...  
  
{Hey, Tifa (E-san) ish back and I will be drawing pictures for all the books it may take some time thanks to my teachers and the homework I get o.o but I'll try my hardest for you peoples ok? Well I enjoy it yes? Tell me what you think and what you think I should do..I always love hearing everyone's opinion about what they think I should do. So go ahead and flame, email, and talk to me anytime you want.}  
  
Future Trunks: 24  
  
Trunks: 23  
  
Goten: 22  
  
Uub: 23  
  
Marron: 22  
  
Bra: 22  
  
Pan: 21  
  
{This fic is rated R for violence, gore, and sexual situations. WAS Proven in the last book O.o lol ya well read on pplz.}  
  
Part 5 : Visiting Friends? THE DARK CHRONICLE  
  
We're Back  
  
Future Trunks sighed. She still wouldn't wake up. No matter what he tried she would just roll over and ignore him. He made a face then blinked and smirked knowing what to do. He bent down beside her ear and whispered in his most seductive voice ever remembering to breath on her neck softly. "..hey Panny..I'm in the training room..naked..I wanna train..with you..I can't wait any longer.." Pan's eyes bolt open and she jumps up looking around fast. "What?! Where?! When?! Why?! How?!" She yells and Future Trunks puts his hand over her mouth and grins. "Finally you're awake...I thought you would sleep all day..anyways..Marron and Android 17 are over. They wanted to hang out." He said now taking his hand off she nods some and gets up. Walking over to her dresser. "Ok, ok, I'll be down in a minute." She says and picks up a red shirt, blue pants, and brown bandana. Future Trunks nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind him. Pan smiles as she puts on her cloths shaking her head. "He's such a good guy.." She then frowns as she looks down. "..Trunks was to...I wish I could I could have at least said goodbye." She said a sad tone in her voice. She sighed and put the rest of her cloths on.  
  
Future Trunks nodded at Marron and handed her an green apple and leaned back as Android 17 began talking. "Dr. Gero made us for world domination but me and Android 18 we didn't want that at all..what we wanted..well to be truthful..we weren't sure exactly what he wanted all we knew was that we had to kill Gero before we did anything. After that.. I thought Android 18 just wanted everything to die...but then she met Krillen..she never told what she felt for him. But..I'm happy she is happy...in the end..I think..me and android 18 both wanted to be happy. I was kind of envious because she had everything she ever wanted. A good husband, a beautiful daughter and friends she could count on. I had the friends...but..I didn't have a beautiful wife, I didn't have a wonderful little girl..." At this android 17 turned to look at Marron and Future Trunks could swear he almost saw sparks flash between them as they smiled. "..now..I have everything..I have Marron..the most beautiful women in the world. Miholin, She's not my daughter..but I still love her and I will take care of her I will help you Marron I promise I won't hurt you.. I.. I love you.."  
  
Android 17 said and as Marron looked at him she could tell he had been waiting years to let that out he had always wanted to be there for her. She smiled and felt like crying as she looked into his ice-like eyes that used to show hate and terror but now they showed love and happiness mixed with lust and sorrow. She walked over to him and hugged him wrapping her arms around him protectively and tightly not wanting to let go. Bt Future Trunks coughed and got there attention android 17 smirked slightly. "Sorry abut that.." He said Future Trunks grinned and shook his head. "Naw it's all good.." He said and Marron smiled at the 2 of them. Before they were enemies and hated even to sense or hear the other in the room. But..now they were friends laughing and carrying on like 3 year olds. Marron looked up as she saw Pan was staring at the 2 men a smile on her face. She saw Marron and waved Marron waved for her to come down to where they were and Pan walked down the stairs and over to them. Future Trunks looked at Pan and smiled he got up and hugged her kissing her on the cheek as Marron scooted her chair closer to Android 17's he smiled and took her hand in his. Future Trunks opened a chair for Pan and put it beside his and let her sit down before sitting down beside her. Marron smiled at Pan as she held hand's with Android 17 he looked at her and smiled. Pan saw the way he looked at her. That was the same look Trunks looked at Marron with. It was then that Pan believed that Android 17 was truly in love Marron.  
  
{}  
  
Lei Returns  
  
"Mommy!!!" Yells a sweet voice as a girl with lavender hair with pigtails run out and into Marron's arms. Android 17 stood behind Marron as she twirled Miholin in her arms. "Hey Miholin!! How are you honey?" She asks and hugs Miholin. The little girl smiles and nods. "I'm fine mommy..b-but..where's daddy?" She asks a frown spreading across her lips. Marron blinks her eyes widening and she hugs Miholin close closing her eyes. "Oh..Miholin..Daddy..Daddy's-"Marron was cut off as Android 17 cut in. "Daddy's in a better place right now Miholin.." The dark haired Android says. Marron looks at him as well as Miholin and smiles. Miholin tilts her head to the side. ".. B..but where's that?.." The confused little girl asked. Android 17 frowns and Marron shakes her head. "Don't worry about it honey." She says and Miholin who knows better then to question her mother nods and hugs her. Android 17 nods and smiles at the little girl wanting to hold her but doesn't not until she knows him better.  
  
"Mommy!! Daddy!! Yay your back!"Screams a little girl who has long lavender hair with big blue eyes she runs out and flips into her mothers arms making Pan gasp in surprise and catch her. Lei smiles and hugs her mother cutely. Pan looks to where Lei came from then blinks and looks and to her daughter. "Lei..where your brother?.." She asks and Lei shrugs and plays with her mother's hair. "I..dunno.." She answers and Pan's eyes open wide she looks at Future Trunks and see's his face had turned pale. He made a break for the Kame house and Pan looked at Miholin. "..M-Miholin..do you know where Inuki is at?.." She asked Miholin nodded and stopped sucking on her thumb she pointed to the house. "..Inuki is talking to the pretty lady with purple hairs..she is nice." Miholin answered Pan blinked confused and gasped holding onto Lei as she played with her hair hoping future Trunks finds there son.  
  
Future Trunks rounded the corner and stopped dead as he saw the girl from the future standing there playing with Inuki. Future Trunks's jaw dropped at seeing her here she was writing in the sand helping Inuki spell his name. She hadn't noticed he was standing there. She looked happy.. And to Future Trunks's surprise. Sad. He walked forwards and she got up and turned around and gasped. "Fa-...." She stopped and looked down and Inuki tilted his head at her and reached up grabbing her hand. She looked at him and smiled. Future Trunks narrowed his eyes in confusion then swallowed. "Inuki..go to your mother..she's behind the house.." Future Trunks said pointing Inuki nodded and looked down he then looked up and waved. "Bye!!" He yelled to the girl from the future she nodded and waved back she then frowned as he disappeared behind the corner. She looked up at Future Trunks who crossed his arms. "..who are you?.." He asked she sighed heavily. "..I'm.." She said and he raised a brow at her waiting for her to finish. She looked down and frowned. "..I'm..your daughter.." She answered he blinked in shock and stepped towards her.  
  
"..So..your from the future?.." He asked and she nodded he stood in front of her and lifted her chin with his thumb and smiled. "..I knew you were related to me..only my daughter could be that brave and strong to take down that heartless." Future Trunks said Lei's eyes looked at him and widened he nodded and smiled at her. She hugged him taking him by surprise he almost fell back at the force and patted her on the back and hugged her back as he felt his shirt get wet from her crying. "Dad..I ..I love you..and Mom.. I.. I wanted to see you guys again..along with Inuki.." She said he laid his chin on her head and smiled. "It's ok Lei..'I'm so proud of you.." He said she then closed her eyes crying harder and she smiled at hearing those words from her father.  
  
{}  
  
Pan looked to Inuki and smiled relieved as she hugged him she looked at where he came from and frowned. Future Trunks hadn't come back yet. She set her daughter down and looked to Marron and 17. "Can you guys watch these two for me?..please?" She asked and Marron nodded as did Android 17. "Of course!" Marron said and Pan smiled. "Thank you."She said and before Marron could say "your welcome" or "no prob" Pan walked to where Future Trunks had. Pan rounded the corner and saw Future Trunks and the girl from the future. She gasped. "It's It's..you.." She said and the two turned around Pan looked at the girl in confusion to see her face tear stained. "..wh-what's wrong?.." She asks the girl looks down and she slowly begins to walk towards Pan. Pan looks at Future Trunks and he smiles and his lips part to say something. "..this is our Lei..all grown up.." He says and Pan gasps her eyes widening she grabs the girl and pulls her into a hug as the girl started to cry. "..oh Lei....shh..shh don't cry..it's ok now.." Pan says and wiped her cheeks as she felt Lei's sadness fall into her. Lei began to calm down as Pan sat down and began to rock back and forth.  
  
A half hour later. Lei smiles at her mother and her father as they had talked about the past and the future. They had a fun time talking. Then Lei had said it was time to take her leave. Pan stood up fast and hugged her future daughter. "I want you to come and visit us once in a while ok?..promise?" Pan said and Lei nodded and kissed her mothers cheek. "Ok mom I promise." She answers and she then turns to her father who hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes you must come and visit us..ok we'll miss you Lei..take good care of yourself.." He says and she nods holding back her tears she smiles at the two of them before taking off. "Bye mom!! bye dad!!" She yells waving. They wave back and watch as she disappears into the sunset. They both walk back behind the house and see Marron and Android 17 sitting with the sleeping kids.  
  
"Android 17 had Miholin and Inuki in his lap. Inuki had his head on Android 17's arm and Miholin was hugging Android 17's arm tight. The 3 of them asleep. Marron had Lei in her arms and her head on Marron's shoulder they were asleep to. Pan smiled and leaned down picking up Lei gently not to wake her up. Marron woke up instantly and smiled stretching some. "Hey Pan.." She whispered. Future Trunks picked up Inuki and smiled at him then tapped Android 17 on the arm waking him up he smiled at Lei and picked her up gently not to wake her. Future Trunks nodded at them and they took off towards there houses.  
  
Future Trunks walked into Inuki's room and set him down tucking him in. Pan followed setting Lei in Future Trunks's arms after he kissed Inuki on the forehead. Pan leant down and kissed Inuki on the cheek and she smoothed his hair back whispering. "Goodnight Inuki.." She said and her and Future Trunks walked into Lei's room and set her in her bed tucking her in. Future Trunks kissed her forehead then stood up and walked to the door. Pan leant down and kissed Lei's cheek and set her stuffed wolf beside her arm just in case she needed it. Pan then walked back to future Trunks and they headed towards the room yawning tiredly.  
  
Android 17 was led by Marron into Miholin's room and set her down in her bed. He then tucked her down and smiled he looked at Marron as she kissed Miholin's cheek and then stood and walked off to the bedroom after whispering "goodnight sweety." to her daughter. Android 17 looks at Miholin then he leant down and kissed her forehead and as he pulled back to walk off he heard her whisper. "..Goodnight daddy.." And she was looking straight at him so she must have known it wasn't him. He smiled and nodded. "Goodnight princess." He said an she smiled then turned over sucking on her thumb and fell back to sleep. Android 17 walked out of the room and into the bedroom and saw Marron lying on the bed reading she smiled as he came in. "What took you so long hun?" She asked he shook his head and smiled at her. "Telling Miholin goodnight.." He said and Marron smiled at him.  
  
{}  
  
Fruits Baskets  
  
Pan, Marron, and the other 2 had dropped the three kids off at Chichi's and decided to go somewhere to hang out. Pan smiled and sipped her coke. They were at the skating alley and she had just put on her skates. Future Trunks tied his and looked up as Android 17 and Marron were already on the floor and skating he looked at Pan who nodded and they got on the skate floor. Marron did a spin and Android 17 grabbed onto her and looked at the floor trying not to look worried. He wasn't very good on skates and Marron smiled at him and took his hands and placed them at her sides and they went on skating. he gradually got better. Future Trunks and Pan smiled and he turned around and started to skate backwards. Pan smirked at him and bent down turning backwards. He stuck out his tongue and she did to they both laughed and android 17 and Marron caught up with them. Android 17's hands were still on Marron's waist. But he didn't mind and neither did she. He twirled her and dunked her still skating she gasped. He got the hang of it real quick. He was good. She smiled and kissed him lightly and he twirled her again. Future Trunks grabbed onto Pan and swirled her around on the floor and pushed her back onto him. She smiled and they both skated together. Android 17 looked around as he saw prizes and food. He then saw a game where you could shoot he walked up to it as Marron went to go get a drink. But a boy got in front of him.  
  
"Don't do it mister. He made it so you can't win. The guys a cheat." Siad the 9 or 10 year old Android 17 shrugged and kept walking toward the game he smirked and the guy scowled. "..you gonna try it?.." He said setting up a target. Android 17 picked up the gun and looked at the guy smirking. "Try it?..hell no...I'm gonna win it.." He said the guy laughed and so did Android 17. The android aimed and he pulled the trigger. The man's jaw dropped and he looked at the target then Android 17 in awe he growled and crossed his arms"..grrr...what's your prize?.." He asked Android 17 grinned and looked around at the ceiling seeing how the biggest prizes were up there. He looked up and saw a orange cat. It wasn't huge but it looked better then the other things that were there. He pointed to the cat and the guy got it down fro him and shoved it in his arms Android 17 growled. "Your just mad because your cheap..and weak..you know I can kick your ass from here to America old man..so watch it." The man gaped and the Android walked away feeling pleasant to be himself he looked up and saw Marron and walked over to her and smiled he handed her the cat and her eyes widened she hugged the cat and then him.  
  
"AWWW it's so cute!! Thank you 17!!" She yelled and practically glomped him he smiled catching her. Pan and Future Trunks walked up and Marron's eye bulged when she saw she had a stuffed rat and little cow. Pan looked ecstatic. Marron kinda laughed and shook her head. Android 17 tilted his head looking on the verge of saying a smart remark but stopping himself. Pan smiled and Future Trunks put his arm around her holding her close. Marron and Pan ran ahead of the 2 men and began chattering away like they usually did when they got together. Future Trunks smiled and shook his head as Android 17 sighed and smirked watching Marron giggle. "You know...the littlest things can make an Android happy.."  
  
The dark haired android said coming out of nowhere making future Trunks look ta him uncertainly but then seem to think about it for a quick second. He then nods. "Yea...believe it or not...not all Saiyajins are cold and ruthless..well...I'm not.." Future Trunks adds with a grin Android 17 smiles some still looking at Marron. Future Trunks lets out a small sigh and smiles looking at the tender form of Pan. "She..she's so beautiful.." Android 17 says this time making Future Trunks look at him slightly surprised. He then smiles and nods still walking. "..yes..it's time like these I-...."  
  
Future Trunks stops and sighs looking down as rains starts to pour Android 17 looks up and blinks a little confused. "..it's time like these...I wish I had a camera.." Future Trunks finishes and Android 17 blinked. "..what?..." He said and Future Trunks pointed towards the girls with a smirks on his face. Android 17 looked to the girls and his jaw dropped seeing Marron. Her now white t-shirt showing every detail of her bra and her blue mini skirt sticking to her. The Android's jaw dropped and he grinned. Future Trunks raised a brow at him then shook his head and looked at Pan. She was wearing a white tank top and black pants that now were soaking wet. He grinned licking his lips and shivered some from the cold and the idea of her and him in the bedroom...(I'll stop there lol..XD) Marron and Pan scampered in the rain and mud puddles getting splashed. Pan smirked and brought her foot up to the water in front of Marron and the water sprayed Marron getting it in her hair and all over her. Marron stared at Pan and growled then did the same and at that the two girls began there own water park. Android 17 and Future Trunks laughed and walked up to them. Future Trunks smirked and ran up to Pan and picked her up and twirled her around fast making water fly everywhere. Marron smiled at Android 17 who walked up to her and picked her up she smiled and kissed him he closed her eyes as she did and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Future Trunks looked into Pans eyes as he held her up and she played with a piece of his hair wrapping it around her finger as she smiled at him he leaned up slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips as if it was their first time sharing it.  
  
Pan gasped and everyone turned to where she was looking a slight look of shock on her face. Marron blinked and swallowed knowing why Pan gasped. It looked exactly like the porthole they had been sucked into when they appeared in Destiny Islands. (Look in Book 2 & 3 O.o) Android 17 tilted his head in suspicion. Future Trunks's face went pale. Then, the wind started to pick up. Marron gasped and let out a scream as she and her surroundings were now being pulled in. Pan screamed and Future Trunks grabbed her hand as did Android 17 with Marron.  
  
When Pan opened her eyes she saw a tiny grayish purple rat. She blinked and shook her head letting out an exhausted moan. The rat looked at her and looked as if it was frowning. Pan stared at it. Was this rat actually looking worried? She sat up and began to look around. She blinked ruffling back her hair. She saw a blonde haired girl in the corner with an orange cat beside her. Pan almost drew in a breath of surprise as she looked at the cat stuffed animal and the cat beside Marron. They looked exactly alike. She then looked at the two stuffed animals she had in her hands and gasped as her eyes widened. The rat..Was the same size as my stuffed animal rat. She set the two stuffed animals down and held out her hands in a cup like motion and let the rat jump in her hands. The rat looked as if it was smiling now making Pan tilt her head some. She smiled. Then got up and turned her head as a voice sounded from behind her. She turned and nodded as Future Trunks waved limping towards her. He put his arm around and the rat frowned Pan looked at it frowning some now. Was it her? Or was this rat showing human emotions?...it had to be her...yea..it had to be.. Pan looked up as Android 17 helped Marron to her feet and she smiled at him. He kissed her cheek and then walked over to me and Future Trunks the cat followed Marron and she bent down and picked it up. It's fur ruffled as though it was angry then it purred and rubbed up against her as she began to pet it. Marron grinned and she petted it some more Android 17 smiled and hugged her. She nodded and then heard a sudden...  
  
!!POP!!  
  
Pan blinked and looked at where the rat was not holding it anymore she looked up and saw a naked boy who didn't look that bad AT ALL. She gasped and hid her face as she saw his bare skin and her face turned red real quick. Marron's jaw dropped and she hid her face in Android 17's chest. His eyes bulged and he looked away with disgust. Future Trunks scowled and shook his head now looking away. "..sick.." He said and sighed Pan looked up and saw that the boy was now clothed. She sighed deeply and tilted her head at him. He had a sadness about him..wh..why did he look so sad. He wasn't bad looking..he was VERY good looking. He had short indigo-looking hair, purple eyes and a good body build. Pan almost swooned. He was really cute. He bowed to Pan taking her hand and kissing it. "..Hello..I'm Yuki Sohma..may I ask who you are ma'am?" He asked her she blushed and smiled a little embarrassed. "..I'–I'm Pan Son..w-well Pan Vegeta Brief now.." She answered then Future Trunks piped in. "...yes..and I'm Future Trunks Vegeta Brief." He said Yuki's eyes narrowed some looking at Future Trunks then Pan he however smiled faintly and nodded he then turned to Marron and his eyes widened.  
  
!!POP!!  
  
Yuki then gasped as the cat Marron was holding suddenly turned into a boy with orange hair and red eyes. He had a body build that kinda tells you he worked in martial arts. Marron's eyes widened and she turned three different shades of red and she yelped turning to Android 17's shirt again. Android 17 growled. "what..the..f-...please put some cloths on! There are women present!" He hissed and wrapped his arms around Marron. The boy scoffed. "You can't tell me what to do.." He said arrogantly and turned around Yuki's eyes showed anger. "Use yours manners Kyo!!" He said through clenched teeth. Kyo shrugged making Yuki seethe with anger he then turned to Pan and bowed. "Excuse Kyo's rudeness.."  
  
He said and Pan smiled some."Oh! It's ok really it's ok." Pan said waving her hands around. Yuki then nodded and turned to Kyo who was now staring at Marron who just stared back in slight surprise. "....." Yuki then raised his foot and brought it to Kyo's jaw and sent him flying backwards. Kyo got up anger spreading over his features. "YOU DAMN RAT!!!!!"  
  
He yelled raising his fist. Yuki turned to him and a smirk somewhat appeared on him."...You stupid cat..." He said then walked off leaving everyone except Kyo in shock. Marron tilted her head and Pan blinked. Future Trunks sighed and Android 17 shook his head. Kyo then got up and jumped out the window growling and cursing. A man came in and he wore loose Japanese cloths. He smiled at the two girls. "Konnichiwa, I'm Surgure."  
  
Said the man he had shirt black hair and a cute smile. Marron smiled and bowed saying "Konnichiwa" the man grinned and gestured for Pan and Marron to sit down followed by Future Trunks and Android 17. Pan smiled. "Nihoa." She said, Surgure tilted his head at her and Pan blushed slightly embarrassed. "Sorry..it's Chinese..." She said and he nodded then began to drink his tea. A crash was heard and everyone jumped. "..wh-what the?.."  
  
Android 17 started he looked up. And a giant hole was now in the paper door. Pan gasped and a boy got up he had a cross between black and white hair. He was cute his shirt open a little. Her jaw dropped and Marron blinked raising a brow. He looked at Pan and there eyes locked for a second but then Kyo came bounding through the door and he grabbed the man by the head getting him in a headlock. The boy sighed and his hand twitched. Pan stood up her face making an angry look at Kyo. "Kyo..let him go!" She said Future Trunks stared at her. Kyo looked at her and scowled. "Mind your own business.."  
  
He said coldly Pan blinked and growled she tackled him. At once she had pinned him down. Kyo looked at her slightly surprised then blinked.  
  
!!POP!!  
  
Marron dragged Pan away from the Cat that was Kyo looking irritated. "Stay off of Kyo, Pan-chan." She said Pan looked at her as if she was insane. But then she looked to the boy and looked worried. "Hey..are you ok?" She asked he stood straight and he smirked evilly he looked at Kyo and scowled. "You better be ready to fight me you loser!!" He yelled Pan's jaw dropped. Kyo growled. "I am not a loser you asshole!!"  
  
He said sending his fist to the boy's face. The boy caught it and tried to swing him around only to be thrown back but the boy only got up and began sending fists to his gut. "Go to Hell!!!!" He yelled. Pan blinked and Marron looked in shock. Future Trunks looked at them and then sipped his tea as did Android 17. Surgure shook his head and stood up. "Kyo, now you two stop it..there are ladies present.." Surgure said and his voice had sudden sternness. Yuki walked in and dropped his books at the sight of Kyo and Hatsuharu. He Immediately ran into the fight and began trying to brake it up. Yuki got punched in the lip and was now bleeding Pan seeing this gasped and ran towards them. Her eyes widened as she saw Kyo and Hatsuharu bring a fist to each other not realizing they weren't going to hit each other. They were going to hit Yuki. Pan dived and caught Yuki he gasped as did the two around them and a sudden "pop" was heard.  
  
!!POP!!  
  
Pan blinked and looked at her hands and saw a grayish and purplish looking rat. It looked at her a worried look now planted on her face. Marron rubbed her eyes in pure shock as she thought of this. The rat=boy=rat boy=rat=boy her eyes widened and she gasped and she stood by Pan who hadn't got it yet. She nudged Pan in the rubs making Pan look at her and tilt her head. Android 17 blinked then started to laugh. "That is so the most stupidest thing I have ever seen.." He said laughing. Future Trunks raised a brow but nodded. Pan through a scowl at the android who didn't care. Only Marron snapped at him to stop and he looked down then smirked snaking his arm around her waist. "Oh come on Marron-baby.." He said she blushed some and leaned her head on his shoulder. Pan stared at the rat then smiled and hugged it. Future Trunks blinked. "Oh...he is sooooo cute!!" Pan said cutely and snuggled the rat. "I wonder what his name is.." She said cluelessly. Everyone face faulted. Pan looked at them confused. "...er...are you guys ok?.." She asked Marron got up an anime vein on her head she pointed to the rat. "..that's Yuki, Pan..he transformed..I dunno why.." Marron said and turned to Surgure who had looked around in pure shock. He swallowed. "..when a member of the opposite sex hugs us..or unless we are under a lot of stress..we transform into the animal of our Chinese zodiac sign...for me..I am the dog.." Surgure said Future Trunks gasped.  
  
"I... I am the dog to..but..I haven't transformed..." He said his face curious. Surgure shook his head. "You have to be a Sohma.." He said and blinked as Pan yelped and looked up as Yuki (the Rat) transformed back to a human. He nodded and got done putting his cloths on. "..yes..as you can tell..I am the Rat.." He said and sat down beside Pan who stared at him her face pale. He smiled and she blinked her face turning pink now she nodded and smiled back. "..Kyo over there...he is the "cat"...the one which I despise..anyway..Hatsuharu..he is the "cow"..he is a Sohma also.." Yuki finished and sighed heavily. Surgure nodded and sipped his tea Marron looked over at Kyo and smiled some. "The cat...I liked that cat..my mom told me the story along with daddy.." She said and smiled Pan looked at her and nodded she frowned a little. "Yea..it was sad.." She said to the blonde haired android who looked at her and nodded.  
  
"It was the stupid rat's fault.." She said and her eye lingered to Yuki who looked at her a bit surprised. Pan stood up quickened frowned at Marrron. "..hey..Yuki is a good guy..it wasn't him.." She said and Marron sighed turning toward Kyo who looked at her surprised also and then his lips curved into a smile. Android 17 growled at Kyo who growled back. Android 17 shook his head and muttered. "Waste of my time.." He then turned and sipped his tea. Kyo heard him and clenched his teeth. "..you're a waste of my time man.." He said then jumped up and away. Hatsuahru smirked at Pan who gulped. Yuki narrowed his eyes.  
  
"...black Haru.." He said and blinked as Hatsuharu walked over to Pan. Pan smiled some and nodded. He grinned and licked his lips a little her jaw dropped and she looked at her cup an swallowed hard. Future Trunks looked at Hatsuharu coldly who didn't seem to notice. Pan sighed and Marron stood up and walked out leaving Android 17 clueless he got up and followed her. Marron grabbed Kyo by the arm stopping him he turned to her scowling then a pop was heard yet again.  
  
!!POP!!  
  
"What.." He said irritated. Marron frowned and looked down biting her lip. "I am SO Sorry!" She said hysterically. He raised a brow at her and then smirked some, stretching out in front of her. "...it's all right.." He said sighing still in his cat form crossing his arms Marron blushed and looked down searching for an answer. "U..um.. I.. I was worried about you.." She said and looked up nodding. "Worried about me?..why?.." He asked again she blinked. "U.. Um." She said and he leant down to her grinning. Then a voice shouted out Marron's name and she turned seeing Android 17. "C-coming!!" She said and ran off leaving Kyo confused.  
  
Pan gulped and backed up as Black Haru smirked. Future Trunks had gone to the bathroom and left Pan, Black Haru and Yuki in the room alone. Yuki blinked and began to walk over to the two. "Haru..stop leave Pan alone." Yuki's voice was stern. He glared at Haru with an intense anger. Pan blinked at him. Haru looked towards Yuki and sighed he smirked and shook his head he turned and walked to the couch as Yuki walked over to Pan. "Are you alright Ms. Son" he asks Pan tilts her head. About to say something when she looked into his eyes. They were filled with a loneliness that made Pan almost break down and cry. He looked so sad.. "..y-yes..I'm ok." She says, nodding. Yuki smiles heavenly making Pan grin. Future Trunks walked in and looked at Yuki and Pan narrowing his eyes in confusion. He walked towards Pan and smiles at her. Pan turned to Future Trunks and smiled back.  
  
"You ok hun?" He asks sweetly and she nods at him. The groups turned as three people walked in. Marron followed be Android 17 and Kyo looked at the group. Kyo walked to the door and sat down beside it. Marron sat down at the table Android 17 beside her. Pan nodded and sat down beside Yuki and Future Trunks. Surgure walked back in eyeing Marron with a smile. She looked at him tilting her head some. Surgure then sat down and sighed sipping his tea. It was quiet for a moment and Pan could have swore she heard a cricket. Kyo's stomach growled and Marron hid a giggle as she looked at him. Everyone looked at Kyo in surprise. Pan blinked. "Hungry?.."  
  
She asked tilting her head. He looked at her raising a brow. "So?..what if I am?..what's it to you?" He said rudely. Pan made a face but sighed ignoring it and she walked into the kitchen returning with a plate of rice balls. Kyo's face lit up and he ran up to her. Marron stepped up to him and handed him one. He nodded at her and snatched it up gobbling it up. Marron looked shocked and she stared at him. Pan looked at him and was suddenly reminded of Trunks..He's just like him..Trunks..I bet if Trunks was here me and him would probably be fighting over who was the better eater. Or who could eat the fastest..yea..just like that one time....  
  
( Flashback)  
  
Pan growled and kicked Trunks in the back with all her might sending him flying forwards at a fast rate. He yelled as he went face first into the wall of Capsule Corp. Pan pointed at him giggling and he stood up seeing stars he stood crookedly and almost fell over. "..h-hey..Panny..w-what was that for?.." He said and fell back unconscious. Pan blinked and flew over to him she hovered over him getting ever nearer. Smiling to herself she brushed some of his hair out of his face. When suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him she gasped and turned bright red. "Trunks!! W-what are you doing?!!" She says trying to get out of his grip. Trunks blinks and lets go confused he tilts his head at her and scratches his head. "Panny?..what's wrong?" He asked cluelessly. Pan shook her head catching her breath. "N-nothing.." She said and looked down it was quite a few minutes before anything said anything and then a women called out.:  
  
"Pan! Trunks! Dinners ready!!" Yells a happy Chichi. Pan and Trunks jump up and fly at the house racing each other. Trunks beat Pan and sat at the table followed by a grumbling Pan. Trunks smirked then looked down at the table and his mouth dropped open as well as Pan's. they bo0th wiped the drool from there mouths and swiped up there forks and knives. Pan looked at Trunks and grinned evilly he looked at her raising a brow. "What?.." He said through a mouthful. Pan laughed. "I'll race you..first one who eats all there food..wins.." She says and Trunks nods smirking even though he knew he wasn't going to win. Going up against a "Son" at eating the fastest. That was impossible. They both nodded and counted to 3 in unison as they reached 3 they both dug into there plates. Trunks began eating away at his food and when he noticed there was nothing on his own plate he saw Pan staring at him smirking her plate totally clean and sparkling. Trunks's jaw dropped in surprise then smiled as she began giggling. He smiled at her for a moment then a voice knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked up seeing Marron.  
  
"Hey Mar' how you doing?" Trunks asks his smile coming back. Marron grinned cutely and nodded holding her school books. "You said you would help me with my studies..w-will you still help me Trunks?" She said Trunks smiled she was so innocent. He got up forgetting all about Pan and walked with Marron out to the kitchen. Pan looked after them sadly. Then looked down. She was always forgotten..she sighed and looked away jumping out the window and flying off.  
  
( End Flashback)  
  
Pan frowned and looked down. When someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up straight into the eyes Yuki. She blushed and backed up some making him blink he tilted his head at her and she gulped. "S-sorry.." Pan said and bowed walking off. Marron looked off after her friend confused she sneaked off and followed her.  
  
Pan sat down on the steps and frowned looking up at the trees and sky. ((Why did he have to go?...I didn't want him to go..I'm happy with my husband..Future Trunks..but..Trunks....I'll miss you...so much..I wish I had the chance to tell you...but... I...I still love you...I always will...even if you hate me... I will always love you..no matter what. You were my first love..ever since I was little...I've loved you. I would always dream about me and you getting married. I know it was silly..but all those times we spent together..it made me think. Made me think how much you meant to me. I guess even when I saw Marron and you get married. I was jealous. But..why did I feel this way you ask? When I have Future Trunks? To be honest really..I have no idea...yes I do love him. I love him so much... oh Trunks..why did you have to go?..why did you leave me?....now I'm all alone again...)) Pan looked down her eyes watering but refusing to let the tears fall. She stood up fast and turned Super Saiyajn. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Pan yelled her ki growing and growing until she was Super Saiyajin 3. Marron watching all of this happen from the corners looked at her best friend in shock. Who left her alone? Marron pondered this and then gasped her eyes widening. She looked at Pan again and frowned. Pan fell to her knees and bowed her head. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. Pan heard a creak on the floor and turned around and came to meet the eyes of Marron who gazed at her sadly. Pan looked at her in surprise hoping she hadn't seen. Marron dropped to her knees and put her hands on Pan's shoulders. "Pan..I'm sorry.." Marron says looking down at the wooden floor. Pan looked at her trying to hide her emotions. "Sorry for..what? Marron-chan?" She asks and Marron looks at her and shakes her head.  
  
"Pan..please don't hide your feelings from me..I know about Trunks...and you.."  
  
She said making Pan jump in surprise. Marron nodded and took Pan's hands in her's. the two girls started to walk towards the house when they felt a gust of wind from behind them and they both turned and screamed. Future Trunks and Android 17 gasped and the rest of the boys ran out and into the garden where they found Pan and Marron getting sucked into a different dimension. Future Trunks and Android 17 followed.  
  
{}  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Pan shook her head dizzily and turned and saw Marron beside her she nudged her and Marron groaned and sat up. "What..what happened?.." She asked and sat up looking at Pan who didn't answer. Marron looked to where Pan was staring and her jaw dropped a man with long red hair wearing a pink outfit stood he looked ecstatic but trying desperately to hide it. "Pan..you've come back!!" He said and scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. Pan in slight shock swallowed and blinked before speaking.  
  
"K-Kurama?.." She stuttered. He nodded and hugged her. She gasped in shock at seeing him it had been what? Like 4 years since she last saw him. "Yes, Pan..I knew you would come back. Oh how I have missed you." He said nuzzling his face into her neck she blinked and patted his head and smiled. "I've missed you to Kurama. How have you been?." Kurama smiled and looked up. "I've have been ok. I've missed y-.."  
  
"Yusuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan and Kurama turned and saw Marron embracing Yusuke and grinning. "Marron!! What a surprise!!" A joyful Yusuke says and Marron smiles nodding. Yusuke spun her around and she giggled her golden locks of hair blowing wildly around her. "Pan.. Is that you?.." Said a voice that made Pan gasp and turn around, a boy with black spiky hair, short and had a bandage around his forehead looked up at her and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Pan smiled and nodded her hair flowing in front of her face and back. "I've missed you to Hiei." Pan said with a light smile as she winked at him, this making even Hiei blush he looked down and looked as if smiling. "same here.." He muttered his hands behind his back. "You've grown into a nice.. looking.. young women.." He said this time looking at her, Pan blinked shocked but then smiled making Hiei melt. She then turned and walked into the training house where Yusuke and Marron went to. Kurama grinned and followed her Hiei behind them.  
  
Future Trunks gasped and jumped up as a girl with blue hair put her hand on his cheek. He looked at her frightened for a moment she had the deepest blue eyes she smiled and put up her index finger and middle in a peace sign. "Hiya! I'm Botan." She said with a ditsy kind of voice. He tilted his head and raised a brow. "Er.. I'm Future Trunks.."  
  
He said uncertainly. Botan smiled again and nodded put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't be a demon.. Your way to cute." She says and winks at him, he gulps and smiles his face a light blush. He heard a ruckus and looked over to the door and saw Android 17 standing there, a girl with brown hair was holding his arm which he didn't look too happy about. He shook her off and walked over to Future Trunks who stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey.. Have you seen a girl with long black hair, nice figure, green eyes and a beautiful smile go through here?"  
  
Future Trunks asked. Android 17 stared at him and sighed looking down. Botan and the other girl tilted there heads then shrugged a sly voice sounded behind Future Trunks almost making him jump. "I have.." Future Trunks turned and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She had a cigarette in her hand and she smiling rather coyly. Raising a brow and looking to Android 17 who also looked dumbfounded they both looked confused. "have you seen a girl with blonde hair that was with this girl?" The dark hair android spoke up. A girl with aqua colored hair peaked out from behind the girl android 17 was addressing this to and smiled slightly. "Yes.." The girl in front of her said. The aqua colored hair nodded.  
  
"So have I.. She was pretty.." The young girl said, the girl with brown hair in front of her crossed her arms. "Anyways.. My name is Shizuru, and this is Yukina." She said and closed her eyes slowly then opened them. Android 17 looked confused again and so did Future Trunks. "Can we know where these two girls are?" He asked, Botan nodded and put an arm around the girl beside her. "Yes me and Keiko will show you." She said with a smile that looked much like a cats. The two boys smiled and sighed relieved as the four of them led them to toward the training hall. Pan sipped her cup of water and smiled towards Marron who was showing Yusuke some fighting moves. She let her eyes wonder and soon became eye to eye with Kurama, he nodded and made an act of gesturing toward him. She nodded and put her drink down and walked toward him, he took her hand and she gasped as she was led to the dance floor. He out an arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his the began to slide to the right and dance with her. Pan too shocked to stop him was frozen in surprise being led across the floor with him, then the door swung open and four girls followed by Future Trunks and Android 17 came in.  
  
Pan found herself and saw that a girl with blue hair had an arm around Future Trunks neck, her face began to get hot and she clenched her fist. Marron tilted her and smiled as she saw Android 17, then she saw the girl with short brown hair holding his hand he looked desperate to get away from her and was looking around for her. They got in eye contact but when he went to go to her the girl kept him there. Marron growled and walked over to her. Followed by Pan over to the blue haired girl who had Future Trunks in her arms. He was too busy looking around for Pan didn't notice. He saw Pan and smiled.  
  
"Panny!!" He said with a grin and went to hug her but was made still by the blue head dits. "Botan please let me go.." He said rather boredly. Botan smirked and shook her head then leaned down and kissed him putting her lips to his. Pan's eyes widened and she stood straight in shock. Marron glared at the brown haired girl who glared back. "Let him go.."  
  
She said. Android 17 smiled and then winced as the girl growled the word"no." then pulled Android 17's lips to hers. Marron's eyes flared and she screeched. In an instant she turned into her demon form. The Siren. Everyone stared at the two girls, Pan who was now concealed by a gray smoke was transforming. Lightning flashed and the smoke began to disappear. A girl with long gray hair, silver fox ears, a l=sliver tail now stood where Pan did. Her golden eyes stared at Botan and she bared her fangs. Putting up her hand and pointing her index finger which now had a claw on it instead of a nail. Pan's demon form growled.  
  
"Now.. Bitch.. Let him go.." She hissed. Botan's eyes widened and she dropped Future Trunks and ran. Marron stared at Keiko who stupidly stared back. Then falling to the ground in a deep sleep was carried off by Shizuru and Yukina, who were equally frightened. Pan smirked and turned back into her original form. Marron shook her head and turned back into herself again. She hugged Android 17 and smiled. "Oh! I'm so sorry!! Are you ok Android 17?" She asked worried running a hand through his hair. He chuckled and winked at her slyly. "Now that you're hear love.." He said with his voice low and seductive. Pan kissed Future Trunks's cheek. "You ok hun? I'm sorry.." She said looking down. Future Trunks lifted her chin with his thumb and smiled his eyes soft. "No.. I'm fine now.." He said lightly and pressed his lips to her and closed his eyes. Pan smiled as she was now finally back home they had said there goodbyes to Kurama and everyone, and felt she needed to get some sleep.  
  
{}  
  
Dragon Knights  
  
Pan awoke to a ruckus and she turned to see a man walking into her room. She turned and saw Future Trunks dead asleep rolling her eyes she got up and stared at the man. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked and glared at him, he raised his hand and Pan's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over in a dead sleep. The man smirked and picked her up and turned to her wall before placing his hand over it and a portal of some kind appeared IN the wall, he chuckled and stepped through it, meanwhile Future Trunks had woken up and seen what had happened and blinked before jumping up and into the portal with the man.  
  
{}  
  
Marron was sleeping when she was startled awake by someone or something waking her, she looked down and saw two dog like creatures before her. She titled her head and sensed something going on at Pan's house she jumped up waking Future Trunks who followed her. She arrived at there house braking through the window and saw the portal just as Future Trunks was disappearing through it, she dived into It along with Trunks and vanished. When Future Trunks awoke he was no longer in a place he recognized, he saw Marron and Android 17 beside him. He blinked confused how did those two get here? And wondering this his eyes widened and he looked around frantically. "DAMMIT I'VE LOST HER AGAIN! ARGH!'  
  
{}  
  
Pan's eyes opened and she shook her head to get herself awake, she looked around her and saw she was in a castle of some sort and groaned from lack of sleep. "Wh..where am I?" She said and she jumped as someone answered her. "Your in my chambers." It was a soft manly voice. She turned to where the voice came from and blinked, who the hell was this guy? "Um.. Do I.. Am I supposed to know you?" She asked he merely smirked and shook his head before turning to a sword that was beside him, it glowed black and gray as an emerald lay in the hilt of it, a black sheath. "What's that?.. I mean I know what it is.. But.." Pan said confused, the man got up and picked up the sword and brought it over to her.  
  
"It's the sword of the black Dragon, you're a Dragon Knight." The man said, Pan raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are?.." She said with a snotty attitude, the man blinked but nodded. "I'm Lord Nadil..." He said and stared at her waiting for an answer. Pan only nodded some and too the sword. "What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
She asked he smiled and dove at her, Pan looked up and gasped unsheathing the sword, swinging it up at him, he not seeing her do this gasped terrified as his head fell off, she looked at him and chuckled. "What a dumbass.." She whispered and sheathed the sword walking out of the castle holding the head of Nadil. {I know that was really quick, but I didn't feel like keeping Nadil in the story .}  
  
{}  
  
Marron sighed and got up shaking her head, coming face to face with a man with Golden yellow hair, he smiled and helped her up. Turning to the sword on the table beside him he gasped as it glowed an ice blue. Marron tilted her head confused and stared at the sword. "What is that?" She asked he only gulped. "You're a Dragon Knight." He said in a shocked tone, she blinked. "I am?.. what the hell is a Dragon Knight?" Marron said irritated, he nodded. "Here.. Take this." Marron was then handed the sword and she strapped it onto her hip."Er.. Thanks?" "You're welcome" was his only reply as he smiled at her. Marron blushed and nodded, "so, er.. what now.. I mean what is a dragon knight?" the man nodded and looked thoughtful for a second his lips parting slightly to say something when a sudden BANG was heard, Marron turned to see someone staring her straight in the eyes a boy with long blonde hair looked at her and smiled.  
  
"H-Hello my name is Rune, What's y-yours.." he asked, Marron blinked her sapphire blue eyes looking over him with curiosity, "well my name is Marron, h-hey! are you a dragon knight too?" she asks her eyes lingering over the Sword and sheath strapped to his side, he nodded and smiled, "yes Mrs, Marron, why do you ask?" he says his eyes never leaving hers, she blushed under his gaze and cleared her throat,"well because I am a Dragon Knight also," she says and nods to this, he grins and looks to her sword which is in her hand, "what Dragon Knight are you?" he says making her look down and then up smiling, "I'm Ice," she answers with a hint of spirit in her voice, he grins and nods,  
  
"I'm water." he says and she smiles at him then looks away as someone comes running in the room followed by a group of arguing young men, two of which she recognized, she blinks and smiles as one of the men arguing was the tall, and coy Android 17. she gasps slightly and looks at him, hearing her gasp the dark haired android looked up and ran to her grabbing her and swinging her around in his arms, "MARRON! I was so worried about you." he says pressing his lips to her slightly, "I was worried about you to," she says nuzzling him on the nose with her's "Heh.. What's going on, who's this guy?" Android 17 says looking at rune. "I'm Rune sir.." the young boy looked up with his reply, android 17 growled and narrowed his eyes at the boy, "yea.. whatever.. just stay away from Marron.. got it?" Marron looked at 17 confused but then her lips curved into a smile as she realized he was jealous, "oh, jealous are we 17?.. yea well anyways, where the hell is Pan?" Future Trunks growled his arms crossed, the man who gave Maron the sword walked over and shook his head of debris, "Pan?.. Who is this women you speak of?" he asks brushing off his cloths. "Lord Lykouleon!!" Rune said gasping, "HEY RUNE CAN WE GET SOME FOOD!!" everyone turned to see a boy with orange hair said glomping the young blonde haired boy, "GAH! NO NO NO THATZ!" Rune growled in anger, "oh.. your no fun!" the boy says with a sentimental look on his face, "DEMONS!! DEMONS!! DEMONS! RUNE DEMONS!!!"a second glomp was made as a boy with jet black hair with a small white spot in the middle of his hair, "RATH! NO! NO! NO! NO DEMONS! NO FOOD! NO NO NO!!" everyone stared at the three boys and blinked, Rune looked up his face red from embarrassment. "er.. I. I am sorry.." he says with a sighs. "No no it's good heh."  
  
Android 17 said with a smirk. Marron shook her head and sighed then blinked setting down the sword as she saw a women with black hair enter the room, she smirked and crossed her arms then turned and tapped Future Trunks on the shoulder and pointed to the women, "It's your wife dumbass.." she said with a sighs, Future Trunks turned around and ran towards Pan who looked at Marron as she hugged her husband. "I've had it with the kidnaping thing... your being kidnaped next," the both blink for a second then giggle as the others laugh, when a boy takes Pan's hand and grins, "Thatz What are you doing.." Rune says looking at the orange haired wonder. Pan blinks at Thatz and takes her hand away. "er.. heh right.. um.. guys we need to get going.." she says throwing the head to the ground, Future Trunks looks at it and raises a brow. "what the fuck?.. Panny did you kill that guy?" he asks in a curious tone, Pan smirks and crosses her arms.  
  
"Damn straight, wow Marron got a sword too, what's yours Marron -chan?" she asked, Marron grins and holds her sword up to Pan, "Ice, and yours?" she says walking over to her, Android 17 sighs and looks around, "this is soooooooo much fun..." he says in a very convincing tone, Pan nods and takes her sword form it's sheath and puts it on the table. "Dark, Tight huh?" she grins, Marron smirks, "I'll have to fight ya sometime," she says, Pan grins rather arrogantly and points to the head behind her, "not unless you want to end up like him," she says and both girls laugh putting there swords away, "well hey.. we got to get back.. er.. it was nice being here..I think.." Marron says turning to the man with blonde hair again,"  
  
"It was nice meeting you Mis Marron," Rune said and the boys behind her nodded, "yea.. well.. er.. cya.. " Pan says waving then turning around and walking to the portal, Marrron giggles and waves blowing them a kiss then steps behind Pan as Android 17 takes her hand. "come on Marron.." he says with a grin and they both jump through.  
  
{}  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
A boy seeming to be in his teens with short brown hair wearing a blue trench coat looking jacket stands in front of the school labeled at "Domino High School" ((I Think .)) hearing screams he looks up and see's the sky open up above him and four people fall from it, one a women with black hair down to her lower back side wearing black pants and a white tank top with an bandana with the colors black, white, and gray on it. ((you gotta a problem with my colors kiss my ass I love gray and black oh yea and whites cool too muh ha)) "OOF!!" the boy yells as he is squashed by her, she rubs her head and blinks looking up, "hey that wasn't such a bad landing.. " she looks down and blinks jumping up. "oh shit! I'm sorry!" she says helping him up, looking over to boy with lavender colored hair which now covered his face, "Future Trunks! You ok?" she says and helps him to his feet brushing him off. "Panny? now where are we?.." he asks and looks to the boy beside her who kept staring at her, "what are you looking at?" Future Trunks snaps and narrows his eyes at the boy, "I'm Seto Kaiba.. who are you people?" he asks and smiles slightly at Pan.  
  
"Me? I'm Pan and This is Future Trunks." she says not even looking at him but looking around. "I can't help but notice.. WHERE'S MARRON!" Pan yells and looks around for a certain dark haired android, "Oh great 17's missing too." Pan said slapping her hand to her forehead, "oh shit.. him too.." Future Trunks said and sighed looking down.  
  
{}  
  
Marron shook her head and whimpered slightly, "ow.. what the h- huh?"she says looking up and into the eyes of a man with golden looking brown hair, he smirked and held up and object that suddenly glowed a golden light, "who are y-.." she stops and her eyes glaze over to a dark brown. the man laughs and picks her up.  
  
{}  
  
Android 17 looks around and sighs, "what the hell is this place?" he asks his hand gliding over the ancient encryptions of Egyptians. when a women grabs him by the shoulder making him turn around immediately coming face to face with a women with black hair and a golden necklace, "er.. excuse.. me but who are you and where am I?" he asks and looks around, the lady smiles and tilts her head to the side, "you are in a museum and I am Isis." she says and leans closer to him, "er.. that's nice.. c..can you tell me how to get outta here.." he said backing up a strange look on his face, "why yes.." she says and nods turning from him making him follow her."  
  
To be Continued... «In Book 6»  
  
{Muh ha! -insert Real evil laugh here- Cliffhangerage! I guess you will have to wait to know what happens to our poor Marron-chan huh? haha, well I want you to check out my bestie friendies Fic, it's totally wicked awesome. She has a good fic too, it takes place sometime in my story, or maybe it's not about my story, because it doensn't really fit in some places, but, hey whatever, she is still a really good writer .. Well I guess your wondering what happen s next in my fic eh? Well it will kinda be changed around because due to some technical difficulties and my stupidity.. o.o there wasn't enough Marron, and NOW I shall change that to more Marron-chan, got it peoples? I only really don't know how to summonize Marron's Innocence, because she is such an innocent character while Pan is a rebel I'm used to Pan but not Marron. Well I'm gonna try for My sake.. or Kelsie might kill meh o.o lol byes peoplez!  
  
Tifa-san} 


	6. Marronchan!

**The Dark Chronicle**

DbZ/GT

The Continuation

{-Here we are at Continuation # 6! I hope you have liked it since the first chappy. I have, but it's a lot isn't it? you think so ne? Well I won't bother you peoples with that, anyways in this chappy Something bad happens to Marron in the dueling world, I've also been watching Friends so there will be some moment in the book where it may seem like they are from that show "Friends" then we find out that Android 17 has a surprise for Marron We shall see how you like that ok peoples? muh ha Enjoy! Email me at =D kay? byes, Tifa "E-san" over and out-}

**Future Trunks**: 24

**Trunks**: 23

**Goten**: 22

**Uub**: 23

**Marron**: 22

**Bra**: 22

**Pan**: 21

{I Do **Not **own any of the characters in this story in the other chapters. This story is rated R for Violence, gore, and sexuality, kids under 11 not permitted. XD Lol}

**_Part 6: Marron-chan!! THE DARK CHRONICLE_**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

Floating above the table, in which she had been laying Marron's cloths suddenly began to turn to wind and swirl around her, when the wind had gone new cloths now were upon her, she wore a blue and pink magician suit. "The dark magician girl, now doubt." The man who was watching her sneered. "Master Marik!" came a deep voice turning his robes swirled around his feet, a man with tattoo's on ths side of his face and violet eyes with dark tanned skin walked up to the man with purple robes on, "The pharaoh has met up with the newcomers." he said, the man growled slightly then nodded, "ok, prepare the necessities." Marik said and turned back to the hovering girl who now had a staff in her hand with a blue and pink hat on, raising his hand Marik smirked as her eyes opened, "Huh? what am i doing here?" Marron asked unsure of where she was supposed to be at the present moment.

Marik grinned, "Hello Marron, I'm Marik." he said evilly, making her tilt her head, "Oh.. Hello Marik, What am I doing here?" she asked, Marik nodded and took her hand, "My dear, you're here to be with me." he said she pulled her hand back as he leant down to kiss it, "But I barely know you, and well i need to get back to my friends." she said letting her feet hit the floor, Marik brought her up again and she sighed, suddenly his hand was raised over her head and then brought down in front of her, her eyes widened and turned to a dark gray as she was now under his control. "Marron, I will have you.." Marik growls running his hand along her cheek.

**{}**

"So.. Your Yugi right?" Pan asked poking his hair, Yugi blinked and nodded, "yes, I am Pan." he answered, Bakura smiled at Pan as she giggled seeing Yugi's hair flow backwards and forwards as she poked it. "So, where are you from Panny?" Bakura asked, Future Trunks growled and Android 17 stopped him from Grabbing Bakura by the hair, "Man.. Cool off," 17 said with a growl, "That's MY pet name for Pan," The boy from the future hisses, Android 17 rolled his eyes, "yea, and I'm supposed to care?" asked the coy android, "No one said you had to.. not like I would care if you did anyway.." Future Trunks said glaring at Bakura as he played with Pan's hair, clenching his fist he sighed, "Big Brother!!!" everyone turned as they saw a small boy with long black hair wearing an aqua blue scarf smiled. "Seto!!" he said while jumping up and down in front of Seto Kaiba.

"Hey Mokuba," Kaiba said patting his brother on the head, Mokuba grinned and then turned to Pan as his brother pointed to her. "This, Mokuba, Is Pan." he says making Pan blush's slightly with the way he said it. "Hello." Pan said waving, "Hi," Mokuba said his eyes wide staring at her, "Yo Yugi!" Everyone turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, Yugi grinned. "Hey Joey!!" he yelled waving, The boy walked over straightening his green jacket. "yo, who's the chick?" he pointed to Pan who raised a brow, "Oh! that's Pan, Pan this is Joey." Joey nodded some and turned back to Yugi, "I'll just bet Marron'll like you.." Pan said with a smirk, Joey heard her and turned to her, "Who's Marron?" he asked, she grinned crossing her arms, "My friend, she has long blonde hair, blue eye-" "Blonde hair? Hey i think i like her already!" Joey said his eyes closed grinning, Yugi rolled his eyes.

**{}**

Moving a piece of the blonde beauty's hair out of her face Marik grinned, "With you by my side, the pharaoh won't stand a chance." Marick said with glee, Marron looked up and a wind surrounded her and she smiled giggling like the real dark magician girl. "Yes, it is time." Marik said and he bowed to Marron. "I'll be right back my dear." he said and walked out leaving her alone.

**{}**

Pan walked into a room and smiled holding Future Trunk's hand, Android 17 looked down, "dammit... Why Marron? She is mine.." he growls then looks up hearing a gasp, Pan had begun floating up in the air, she now wore a dress, she looked dark and mystique on one side of her face and light in the other side, she was the Card Change of Heart. "Panny?" Future Trunks says as she floats down to him wearing the dress and looking like the card except with black hair. Future Trunks then began to float p and a dark mist swirled around his body when it faded he became the magician of Black Chaos. "Wh-What the?" he said freaked out by the cloths. Suddenly Android 17 began to float up into the air getting surrounded by a white mist, when he appeared, Android 17 was wearing strange cloths with a staff the end of it held a curvy blade, his cloths colored dark aqua. Pan and Future Trunks both blinked in a mixture of confusion, Android 17 was the Dark Paladin.

**{}**

Smiling Marik ran his index finger down Marron's jaw, then her neck. "Master Marik!" A voice called from behind him, he turned around to see, Umbrion there, "Yes, what is it?" he said rather boredly, Umbrion stopped running and came to a stop looking at Marik, "Yugi Mouto is on the premises." he said, Marik looked at Marron and grinned, "Is there anyone with him?" he asked beginning to play with Marron's hair, "Yes, some friends and three others I haven't seen with him before. "and who are they?.." Marik's voice grew cold and Umbrion stepped back slightly, "A boy with black hair, another boy with purple hair and a girl with black hair, sire.." Umbrion said, Marik narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Okay Umbrion, you may go now.." Marik said, Umbrion nodded and turned walking away, Marik glided his finger down Marron's cheek and over her lips touching them, then he smiled and brought up his hand and turned it over, Marron's eyes opened and she sat up, Marik helped her up and put his arm around her, "Your going to destroy Yugi, his new friends and the three visitors that have arrived.. could it be possible that you came with these three strangers?.." Marik asked kissing her neck as she floated before him, "Perhaps they are.. and if so.. that makes it only better.." Marik laughed.

**{}**

Pan gasped and almost jumped into Future Trunks's arms as someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and saw a boy with silver hair and a sweet smile, "Hello, I'm Bakura," he said and Pan smiled, he had a British accent, violet colored eyes, wearing a dark blue and white striped shirt and a light blue jacket with jeans. "I'm Pan." she said, Yugi nodded and waved to Bakura, "Hey! When did you get here?" he asked, Bakura grinned, "Just now," he answered, Joey put an arm around him and chuckled, "well, 'bout time!" he said, and gave Bakura a noogie which Bakura groaned and looked at Joey awkwardly, Pan turned and saw Android 17 staring into the sky, a worried look on his face. She looked down and sighed sadly, "Marron.." she whispered.

**{}**

Marik saw them, they were standing there talking and having a good time, totally unaware of what was about to happen next. Nodding at Marron who still had the look of no emotion in her eyes, destroyed the wall they were both behind and stared at the group of kids before her. "M-Marron?" Pan said amazed at what her best friend was wearing, "she's beautiful.." Joey whispered staring at her, "MARRON!" Android 17 yelled taking a step froward, Marron looked at Pan and narrowed her eyes and held up her staff and pointed it at her, something erupted from it and blasted towards Pan, she jumped out of the way and looked at Marron in disbelief, "Marron?.. W..what are you doi.." she looked at her friend, and blinked, something was wrong. "MARRON WHAT'S WRONG?" Android 17 yelled again. Marron's eyes never moved as she raised her staff and pointed it at Pan and Future Trunks who both began to float into the air, "Marron! What are you doing!!??" Android 17 yelled out and began to hover in the air, he flew up to her and grabbed her arm, "MARRON!" he yelled,

Marron twitched and looked at him, Marik growled and blasted toward the dark haired Android, 17 turned around and saw Marik, "You did this to her.." he muttered and his eyes blazed, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled and held up his staff and just as Marik was in front of him, Android 17's sword/staff went right through his stomach, Marron gasped and her eyes widened turning back into a light blue as Marik fell lifeless to the floor, "M-Marron! is-is it really you?!" Android 17 said and he held her to him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss, "What do you think?" she says with a playful smirk across her lips, he grins and kisses her again,

"Er..Marron.. can you.. er.. LET US DOWN!!??" Pan yells from across the room, Marron blinks and nods her face red from embarrassment, "er! Sorry!!" she says and holds up her staff to them letting them land on the ground safely. Marron smiles up at Android 17 who hugs her again, "I was worried for a moment there.." he whispered, she tilted her head, "Why?" she asked, he blinked, "Well you were taken from me.. but the guys dead. heh I took care of them, no one takes you from me and lives.." he smirks, Marron blushes slightly and looks down, "your so cute.." she says and hugs him again. Pan and Future Trunks watch them from across the room. Sliding his arm around Pan he kisses her neck lightly and Pan blushes, she then leans up and kisses his cheek, "I love you.." she whispers, he smiles and leans down to her neck placing a light kiss upon it again, "and I love you.. my Panny.." he whispers.

**{}**

Pan watched Marron giggle as she twirled around in her School girl uniform, the uniform she wore was Domino High's Girl outfit. Pan sighed and looked down, it was blue, she wished it was black though, or maybe gray, she shrugged and shook her head at Marron who was twirling strands of hair around her finger, Joey walked up to the blonde haired beauty and grinned, "Hey, I'm Joey, you must be Marron." Marron blinked at him and then smiled nodding hr head. "Yes, I am. Hello." she says a tint of innocense in her voice, Joey put his hand behind his head and a small blush came to his cheeks, "well I was wonderin' would you like to go out wit me?" Marron's eyes widened at his question and she looked down biting her lip, "I-I'm sorry Joey, but I'm with someone.." she says a frown on her face, she didn't want to hurt him. "Yea.. with me.." Marron and Joey both looked up to see Android 17 wearing a Domino high boy's uniform he tilted his head to the side smirking at Marron slightly, his hair moved at this motion.

Joey nodded some and looked back at Marron, "Well er.. I heard that you guys are leaving.. sometime today.. so.. I..I wanted to give you this.." he said and dug into his pocket getting a card, he handed it to her and Marron's eyes widened. "Oh Wow! It's so shiny!" Marron exclaims, Android 17 scowls at Joey who didn't notice. Joey lent beside Marron and pointed to the name, "It's the Red eyes black dragon." he said and Marron turned around and hugged him, "Oh Thank you Joey!" she says ecstatically and then walks over to Android 17 and shows him. Yugi smiled and walked over to Marron, "I'm Yugi, your friends were worried about you, your lucky to have such nice friends." Marron smiles and nods, "Thank you, my names Marron, I like your hair." Marron says and points at his hair, Yugi blinks and then smiles, "Thanks." Marron nods and turns around as Android 17 taps her shoulder, "Yes Android 17." she says as he smiles at her, "I need to ask you something when we get back home okay?" he asks, Marron blinks confused but smiles, "Sure!"

Pan blinked and looked up seeing Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba walking toward her she smiled and waved to them, "Hey you guys!" she says as Future Trunks puts an arm around her. Seto grinned and took out card and handed it to her, she blinked and looked at it her eyes widening, "Wow.. what is this.. it's really pretty.." Pan says with a smile, Seto smirked, "It's one of my blue eyes." he said, Pan gasped, "b-But.. this si very important, you need Seto!" she said trying to shove it back into his hands, he smiled, "No.. It's alright, you can have it, "he said and gave it back to her, Pan looked at him surprised but smiled and hugged him, Future Trunks sighed and crossed his arms, Mokuba looked at Pan and a faint blush crept to his cheeks he took off his aqua blue bandana and gave it to her, "Here Pan-chan, I wanted to give you this because.. your going away." Mokuba looked down and frowned, "I wish you weren't going, I'll miss you." Mokuba looked bak up at her and Pan blinked but smiled again and wrapped her arms around Mokuba pulling him into an embrace, "I'll miss you too Mokuba." Pan backed up and Mokuba grinned, jumping in slight surprise Pan turned around as someone put a necklace upon her. Seeing it was Bakura holding a golden necklace Pan's jaw dropped, "it's.. so.. beautiful.. B..Bakura I can't have this.. It's yours.." Pan said looking up at him, he smiled his eyes closed and he put the necklace on her, "No, I want you to have it, to remember me by.." Pan gasped and then threw her arms around him hugging him, "Oh Bakura! Thank you!" she said joyfully. Bakura nodded.

Marron walked over to Marik's body, he was laying on the ground, wearing dark purple robes the golden rod in his hands, his golden brown hair surrounding his beautiful face, Marron frowned and leant down before him, "I know what you did.. I could feel your body beside me.. touching me softly.. I wish you hadn't kidnaped me.. maybe you would still be alive right now.. you didn't have to take me the way you did.."she said a tear falling down her cheek, she put her hand to the side of his cheek and smiled softly the sad look still in her eyes, "I wish I could have something to remember you by..huh?!" Marron blinks as suddenly Marik has a necklace in his hands which are on his stomach, they held nothing before, but now they held a beautiful golden necklace. Marron looked back at Marik's face, he was smiling now, but it wasn't that sadistic smile she had heard of from the others, but.. it was a cute sincere smile that made Marron smile her genuine smile as well, reaching for it Marron hesitated but gently took it from his hands and put it on, she beamed and leant down to his cheek kissing it softly, "Thank you Marik.. I'll miss you.. goodbye.." Marron whispered she stood up slowly and turned her hand over the necklace running her fingers over the carvings within it, she closed her eyes sadly but smiled as she saw the others.

"Hey, Marron has a necklace now, oooh! It's pretty!" Pan says all giddy and walks over to her friend, "I have one too." Pan points to her necklace and Marron grins nodding, "You're's looks cool." Marron responds, Yugi walked up to the two and grinned, "Marron, you have the Millennium Necklace.." he said, Marron looked down at it and grinned, turning to Pan Yugi looked down to her necklace and nodded, "You have the Millenium Ring." he said making Pan smile and tilt her head like her grandfather. The two couples turned as they walked toward the portal, "Bye!" they said waving to the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh who waved back, Pan and Marron held hands and looked at Future Trunks and Android 17, "see you two back at home!" they both called out as they jumped through the portal, Future Trunks and Android 17 looked at each other then sighed, then jumped through.

**{}**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S **

Future Trunks shook his head and groaned, "damn.." he looked over at Android 17 who was rubbing the back of his head with a growl, "17.. we're back at Capsule Corp...but.. er.." he said with a sigh of disappointment, "grrrr! Where the hell is Marron?" he said, Future Trunks jumped up and looked around, "Pan! Panny?!" he yelled out for her, Android 17 stood p and looked around his eyes darting back and forth, "Marron!!" he yelled out, he looked to Future Trunks who nodded and they both ran down the alleyway, behind Capsule Corp searching for Pan and Marron, suddenly they ran into two girls and all four of them fell back, "Future Trunks!" one girl said rubbing her forehead, "Android 17!" Marron whimpered as she rubbed her side, both boys looked up and saw that it was Marron and Pan and jumped on them both hugging them, "I was worried I wouldn't find you.. again." Future Trunks, Pan giggled, "Well if you hadn't of found me, I would have found you." she said nuzzling his nose with her's.

Marron smiled and wrapped her arms around Android 17's neck, "Don't scare me like that Marron-chan..." the android said smirking, Marron's eyebrow's fluttered and she smiled innocently, "who me.. were you worried about me?" she asked, Android 17 smirked and leant down kissing her cheek then to her neck he smelled her hair lifting her up into his arms, he picked her up making her smiled. "I love you Android 17.." Marron whispered into his ear kissing his cheek, "I love you too Marron-chan." he responded, Pan and Future Trunks watched the two of them hug and kiss as Android 17 held Marron in his arms, "there cute together.. I don't think Marron has ever been this happy before.." Pan said smiling, but the sound in her voice made Future Trunks turn and look at her, the look in her eyes made him take her into his arms, "F..Future Trunks.. W-what are you doing?" Pan asked surprised, Future Trunks held her and closed his eyes, "You.. just looked so sad.. I.. I don't want you sad.." he muttered into her hair, Pan blinked and smiled hugging him back.

**{}**

As the four of them made there way back to there house, it was too late to go get the kids, they're probably asleep by now. Pan smiled then turned around as the other three were talking, suddenly she stopped dead and gasped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!" she yelled out, Future Trunks and the together two looked up and there jaw's dropped, they all ran toward the construction site just as the guy in the machine destroyed Marron's house, then Pan's. "NO!!! STOP!!" Marron yells out, the guy that was destroying them looked down the at the four of them, "huh... oh.. wrong house man... my bad.." the guys mutters with weed in his mouth, he's obviously high Future Trunks's eyes blaze, he begins to lurch at the guy when Android 17 grabbed him from behind, "No! you did not! No matter how much we hate the guy.. we can't kill him, you moron!!" he hissed into Future Trunks's ear.

Future Trunks sighed and stopped struggling, "dammit.. your right.." he looked up at the guy who was inhaling the weed. "YO! JACKASS! GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!!" he yelled, the guy almost choked and he put the machine in gear and was off, Marron frowned and fell to her knees, "oh man.. look at our house.." she whined, Android 17 looked at her and bit his lip then helped her to her feet and then picked her up again, "don't worry Marron, We'll get Bulma to build us another house, okay?" he said, Marron smiled and nodded, "But.. where do we live until Bulma makes the new house's?" Pan asks, Android 17 almost face faults and he looks at Pan, "gee thanks.. I was Trying to make her feel better.." he said with a sigh, Marron frowns again, "Well, Pan has a point, we can't live with Chichi or my mom, because there's not enough room." Future Trunks says with a sigh as he crosses his arms. Android 17 and Marron looked at each other then shrugged, An then looked at Marron who looked ta her back and they both grinned, "AN APARTMENT!!!" they both yelled out excitedly.

**{}**

The two girls decided they wanted to share an apartment, both boys finding this unfair but they both sighed and shrugged sitting in the girls apartment until they were told to leave. Pan looks across the city in which the apartment is and tilts her head, as she see's something rather disturbing, "er..there's an ugly naked guy across the street.." she says, Marron and the two boys jump up and walk over to her and look over to the guy, "ew.." Marron says and turns around shaking her head. Pan raised a brow and then walked over to the kitchen. Future Trunks and Android 17 chuckled and looked down then both high fived, "That guy's no where near!" they both said laughing, Marron and Pan both looked at the two of them surprised, both boys smirked and sat down.

A few minutes later after Future Trunks came back from the bathroom he went to sit down in his chair and saw Android 17 in it, "What are you doing?.." he says making the Android turn and look at him, "What?" he says looking at him with a sigh, "Get outta my seat.." Future Trunks orders, Android 17 blinks, "How is this your seat?" he asks, Future Trunks rolls his eyes, "Because I was sitting there last.." he answers his hands on his hips in a dignified way, "actually..." Android 17 started pointing at the bathroom, "you were sitting there last." he grins making Future Trunks grimace angrily, "So! Just get up!" he orders with a growl. Android 17 sighs, "Alright fine." he says looking down, Future Trunks begins to smile, "Really?" he asks, Android 17 holds up his hand in which his fingers are crossed, "Oh would you look at that?!" he said, Future Trunks almost face faults, "WHY YOU!!... Fine!" he growls and jumps on Android 17 lap trying to sit down his hands on both couch arm rests his feet on the table. "Y..You know w..what?.. I..I'm so comfortable.." Future Trunks says rather nervously, "Hmmm.. your right..I'm comfortable too.. In fact.. I think I'm a little tooooo Comfortable-.." Android 17 says as his hands reach around Future Trunks's, "AL RIGHT ALRIGHT!" Future Trunks yells out as he jumps up and off Android 17 feeling slightly sick as the Android sits laughing.

Marron who was watering the plants looks up and blinks, "fat naked guy isn't moving!" she yelled, Pan and bra who was with her showing her some of Capsule Corps new inventions jumped up followed by the boys, they all tilted there heads and jumped as Bra gasped, "Ohmigosh!!" Bra squeals, "What?.." Marron says raising a brow. "My curse!! It's back!" Bra says waving her hands in front of her face as if she is about to faint, "What curse sis?" Future Trunks asks confused, "My curse that kills someone I know every time I go to the dentist!" Bra said, Pan turned to look at her, "But.. how do you know the naked fat guy?.." Pan asked, Bra looked down, "er.. we..we went to school together." Bra answered her eyes on the ground, Android 17 smirked, he knew she was lying.. she probably screwed him. Android 17 then blinked and grabbed Future Trunks by the shoulder, "I got it! We'll make a giant poking device!!" he yelled, having no other choice then to be dragged across the room and hallway by the crazy android he was dragged into his and 17's apartment.

"We have the giant poking device!!" Android 17 yells walking in with Future Trunks, they both held a long stick made with chop sticks. "Good! He hasn't moved yet! Oh yea! and Goten's here." Pan said as Marron Bra and Goten stood by the window, Android 17 nodded at Goten who narrowed his eyes at him, Future Trunks nodded at Goten, "Hey Goten," he said, Goten waved with a grin, Android 17 looked ta him confused but began to help the girls hold onto the poking device as they began to poke him with it. They watched as the ugly naked guy began hitting his stomach to get the poking to stop. "Look he's alive!!" Marron said happily as Bra squealed excitedly. "and yet we're still poking him.." Pan said kinda surprised and amused by the whole thing. "Retreat! Retreat the poking device!" Android 17 called out pulling the poking device back and away from the ugly naked guy. "Oh look.. he's showing us his poking device.." Pan says her eye brows raised, "Oh like that could reach over here buddy." Android 17 said laughing some.

Standing in the kitchen stirring a pot of grape flavored jam Pan sighed and began getting jars, when Android 17 walked in looking for Marron, "Hey look! I'm making jam!" Pan said giggling, Future Trunks nodded some and chuckled as Marron walked out of her room with a grin. "I love jam!" Android 17 says walking up to Pan and taking the spoon with a little bit of jam on it, "No Android 17! It's still hot!!" Pan yelled, Android 17 put some in his mouth and immediately spit it back into the pot, "This it'll just be my batch." he says, Pan looked at him irritated, "yea.. argh!" Pan growls.

**{}**

Drilling a hole in the wall Android 17 grinned all excited at actually doing something human, "This is almost as fun as driving a car!" he exclaims excitedly. However, on the other side of the wall Future Trunks was leaning against it sleeping, he then blinked his eyes opening wide as the drill was right in front of his face, he got up immediately and turned walking to where Android 17 was fuming. The Android only looked up innocently and grinned, "Oh hey! Oh! Did I get yah?!" he asked with a grin, Future Trunks's left eye twitched with anger "NO! THAT'S AN ELECTRIC DRILL! YOU GET ME! YOU KILL ME!" he yells out at the Android who raises his eyes brows tilting his head confused.

Later on, Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Android 17 and Future Trunks sat at there new hangout, called the Central Perk. Ubb who was staring at Pan frowned some, _What does Pan see in Future Trunks? I wish Pan was my wife, I love Pan._ Pan giggled at the comment Future Trunks made making Uub roll his eyes and walk off. Bra shook her head and smiled at Goten, she had liked him for a very long time. But.. he still liked Marron, even though she was with Android 17. Smirking Android 17 ran a hand through Marron's blonde locks of hair making her purr, she blushed and turned around "Android 17!" she said, he grinned and leaned down kissing her lightly on the lips, Goten narrowed his eyes and growled, Android 17 looked up and at him tilting his head perplexed. He looked at Goten then at Marron and began thinking, _he always get's mad whenever I'm with her, what's his problem?... he's always.._ Android 17's eyes went wide, "Oh my god!" he said, Marron looked at him, "What?" she asked, the android shook his head, "I suddenly.. had the feeling.. I was.. Falling, yea." Marron blinked but nodded, "o-kay?" she said confused.

**{}**

Bra walked into Future Trunks's and Android 17's room holding a bottle of syrup as Future Trunks made pancakes, a groggy Android 17 sat at the counter his forehead in his hands. "Pan and Marron had syrup eh eh eh eh Now I can get my Marron's boyfriend to cheer up! heheheheheheh!" she giggled, Android 17 looked up at her disgusted, "Hey Bra.." he muttered "Hey Bra, what's up?" Future Trunks asked, Bra shrugged and looked at Android 17, "ooooh! Someone's wear grumpy pants!" she says, Android 17 looks at her in a-what-the-fuck?-way. "Well it has to be you man, because I'm wearing smarty pants!" Future Trunks said looking at his pants then at Android 17 with a grin, Looking at Future Trunks, Android 17 glared at him and sighed getting up and going to his room to put on decent cloths.

Later that day, Pan got a call from Bulma asking what kind of house she wanted, Pan thought about this for a while. "Umm.. how about.. a two story house white house, with four bedrooms, two bathroom, a living room and a dining room, a kitchen of course, a big front and backyard, two swings in the front yard, a pool in the backyard, a garage for my car. Blue carpet in the front and dining room, white tile for the kitchen, blue carpet for the master bedroom, light blue carpet for Inuki's bedroom, and gray carpet for Lei's bedroom. one bathroom will be blue, the other a dark pink maybe a raspberry pink. the raspberry pink bathroom will be for the kids so it has to have a bathtub, it doesn't really matter for the blue bathroom, that will be for me and Future Trunks, can it be in our room? Oh! I want all the walls white, We'll talk about the furniture later when we get to the house, okay Bulma?" Pan said, "Yes, okay." Bulma said as she wrote all this down,

"Hey! What about Marron?" Pan asked concerned, Bulma smiled, "We need to get your house in order first Panchan, your's is the one next to Capsule Corp. Marron's is next to your's we will have to deal with her's when we get your's done, okay?" Bulma asked, Pan nodded, "Okay Bulma well when the house is finished we'll come over and see it, bring Inuki and Lei along kay?" Pan said with a smile, Bulma nodded, "okay hun," she answered, "Well, I got to go Bulma. Talk to you then," Pan said as Bulma said bye, they both hanged up.

**{}**

Walking into her new house Pan surprised, Future Trunks grinned, "Oh wow.. this is awesome.." Future Trunks whispered. "Daddy!!!" Turning around as they heard a small child-like voice they saw Lei running up and she jumped into Future Trunks's arms, Pan walked over to Inuki who was walking around the house curiously, she picked him up and kissed his cheek, "Mommy missed you guys." she said hugging Inuki and leaning over to Lei kissing her daughters cheek. Bulma walked over to Pan and tapped her shoulder, "Would you guys like a computer?.." Bulma asked.

Pan nodded, "Sure, we also want, a bed in lei's room that will fit her size. a bed in Inuki's room that will fit him too, and well they will tell you what they want, me and future Trunks want a king size bed, two dressers a dresser that will hold a tv and VCR/DVD player with movies. one of the dresser's will hold a mirror, the headboard for our bed will have two dressers on the end of it." Pan said thoughtfully, Future Trunks blinked but shrugged, "sounds good to me!" he says and begins searching around the house, Bulma blinked and nodded, "Yes dear, we'll get it all, tell us later what you want your front room, kitchen and dining room to look like okay?" Bulma said backing up, Pan nodded and Bulma smiled then walked away. Pan looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly, "This will be nice.. real nice.."

**{}**

Smiling Android 17 took something out of his back pocket and lent before Marron who was looking at him curiously, he took out the little box and opened revealing a diamond ring, Marron's eyes widened and she stood up from the edge of her bed and picked it up from his hands, "OH MY GOSH!! it's so beautiful!" she exclaims, Android 17 chuckles and puts and arm around her, Marron smiles and turns around and hugs him, "Oh 17.. I love it," Marron says, "Will you Marron?" Android 17 asks as he looks into her light blue eyes, Marron gazes at him and gulps she remembers when Trunks asked her and she fought back the tears that stained the side of her eyes, she put her head on his chest and nodded, "Yes, Yes I will 17.." she says her voice soft and delicate, Android 17 sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Marron.." Marron bites her lip to keep from crying.

**{}**

Pan smiled, "Oh Marron, it really is beautiful!" she said, Marron smiled, "Thanks Pan!" Marron said with a smile, Pan nodded and turned as Future Trunks put a hand on her arm, "You coming hun?.." he asked, Pan nodded and turned back to Marron, "I have to go Marron, I'll see you later okay?.." Pan asked, Marron nodded. Smiling as she walked away Pan walked off with Future Trunks, Marron sighed softly and looked down then jumped as Android 17 turned her around gently, " I love you Marron." he whispers into her ear, Marron purrs and kisses his neck gently, causing him to shiver, "And I love you, 17." she said with a grin, he blinked and a smirk came to his face.

**Two years later..**

A plump Marron sits at the table reading a book to Miholin who is playing with her dolls, Android 17 flips pancakes in the air making eggs and toast. Marron closes the book when she is done reading it and smiles at Android 17 who winks at her, "Almost ready" he says with a grin, 26 years old and he's still as cute and hot as ever, Marron says to herself with a smirk, she looks down putting her hand on her stomach, she was nine months pregnant, it was a boy, they were still thinking of what they should call him, her eyes lingered over her hand and over the sparkling diamond. She looked up at Android 17 who was now filling up a cup of juice for her, he set the food down in front of her and she lent up and kissed his cheek, Miholin smiled sweetly and made her dolls kiss then she began playing again. Android 17 smirked and put his hand on her stomach and grinned feeling the baby kick, Marron grinned, "He's going to be just like you I bet." Marron said with a soft smile, Android 17 chuckled, "Uh oh, another me, what's gonna happen then?" he said laughing slightly, Marron giggled and began eating.

Pan and Future Trunks both push there children on the swings in there front yard, Lei giggles and urges her father to push her higher as Inuki is fine with out high he is going, Pan chuckles and shakes her head, Future Trunks blinks, "any higher Lei and you'll fly form the tree!" he said amused, Lei grins, I know!" she yells out and then jumps from her swing, Future Trunks's eyes widen and he grabs her before she falls to the ground, "Lei I know how much you want to fly.. but.. your too young right now," he said, Lei frowns and looks down, "Can you teach me how to fly daddy?.." Future Trunks stares at his daughter then smiles nodding, "sure Hanyou." he said calling her by her nickname, Lei grins widely, watching all of this, Pan smiles and picks her son up out of the swing and he hugs her, "I wanna go play Mommy." he says, Pan nods and sets him down, he runs into the house followed by Lei. Future Trunks and Pan both walk inside and sit down on the couch. Future Trunks puts his arm around PAn who leans on him with a sigh. "It's been a long time.." Pan says Future Trunks nods and kissed her head. "Yes.. Yes it has Panny."

To Be Continued...{-In Book 7-}

{-Okay, how was that, I was going to put something naughty in there.. . but I wasn't in a 'naughty mood' lol, also I can't put anything naughty on there because won't let me. Well I didn't know exactly what to do at first because you know I just got done doing the Friends saga, So last night my friend Kelsie, was nagging at me Lol asking me what was going to happen next, she was practically going insane, I made her wait =D lol yes, I know I'm evil. she wasn't too happy about that, she kept telling me to at least right one sentence and show her, lol but I didn't have any ideas right then. Which that made her even more mad, it was funny in my opinion a long time ago when I used to live by her she would probably start yelling and ranting at me if I didn't write it. But, now she's changed she is patient and nice, it really surprised me because I thought she would yell at me, and she didn't I thought I was gonna get killed, lol but I'm still living =D yay, Well I really don't have any ideas of what to do in the 7th book just yet, but.. er. I'm thinking, . Well Till then byes peoples.

Tifa-san E-San-}


End file.
